When it all Began
by pInKpIlLo6
Summary: CHAPTER 17 is UP! Lily has an event that happens the summer between 5th and 6th year that changes her attitude... it brings her closer to a group of boys she never could bear to talk to before
1. Sixth year begins

****

Disclaimer: Lily and the Marauders and all the magical related stuff doesn't belong to me. Any characters you don't recognize from the HP books are mine.

****

Chapter 1

Lily Evans kissed her parents good-bye and gave a sneering look to her sister, Petunia. She loved her parents dearly and they supported her and were so proud of her being excepted into Hogwarts six years ago. Lily and Petunia once had a sisterly relationship but since Lily attended the "freak school" as Petunia called it their relationship changed dramatically. Lily learned to ignore Petunia's rude comments. 

With her good-byes complete, Lily confidently went at a fast speed towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She went through the barrier without being noticed by any muggles. On the other side she met one of her two best friends, Andi. 

"Andi!!" Lily squealed.

"Lily!!" Andy squealed back in the same high pitched voice.

"Lily, Andi!! squealed yet another girl from behind them.

Lily gasped and pulled Remi into a hug with her and Andi. She hadn't seen her two best friends since they had a sleepover at Andi's in the middle of the summer. They had a lot of catching up to do. They headed towards the Hogwarts Express to try to find an empty compartment.

****************************************

Andi Adams had long layered blonde hair that reached her elbows. She had a golden tan from being at the beach the last two weeks of summer break. She had beautiful light blue eyes and an amazingly white smile. She was about 5'8" and very slender.

Remi Sands was the exact opposite of AndI. She had short, light brown, curly hair that was shoulder length. Her skin was naturally a tan shade that stayed all year round unlike Andy's. Her eyes were a brown color with flecks of gold. Remi was 5'4" and had a curvy figure.

Lily Evans had long silky smooth red hair that reached the middle of her back. She had very pale skin that brought out her hair color even more. She had captivating emerald eyes and was an average 5'6". She was very thin with a very curvy figure.

They were the three most attractive girls at Hogwarts, but the hardest to get. All the guys had their eyes on them since their fourth year when they started to get their "womanly features." A lot of them gave up sometime through fifth year after be turned down repeatedly. There was one group though who would never give up. 

They were called the Marauders. The group had four boys in it three of them were wanted by almost every girl in school. 

James Potter was one of the Marauders. He had black hair that went every which way on his head giving it a messy look. He had stunning hazel eyes that were half hidden behind his wire-framed glasses. He had a very muscular build and was about 6'0".

James best friend and fellow Marauder was Sirius Black. He had long black hair that gave him a mysterious appearance. He had shocking blue eyes and had a very toned body and was about the same height as James.

The third heartthrob was Remus Lupin. He had sandy brown hair and was also muscular and about 5'9".

The last Marauder was Peter Pettigrew. He was very pudgy and had squinty, watery eyes. He was only about 5'5". He was never really noticed by the girls like the others. He was only considered a follower of the Marauders.

************************************************

After awhile Lily, Andi, and Remi finally found an empty compartment towards the very back. In fact it was the very last one. They all slid in and let out an exhausting sigh. 

For a little the three talked about how they couldn't believe it was their sixth year already They were all so excited. Lily suddenly remembered she had something important to tell them and was about to start telling Remi and Andi but, was interrupted by the opening of their compartment door.

"Salutations my fine, fine ladies!" All three girls groaned at the sight of the four Marauders and the exclamation of Sirius.

"Well I can tell by your expressions that your all so excited to see us again." James said sarcastically looking towards Lily.

Lily noticed and quickly turned away from him. Sirius instructed Remi to squeeze a cheek and sat between her and Andi. He casually draped his arm over Andi's shoulder and she gave him a stern look but didn't remove it. Remus had politely asked Remi if he could sit on the other side of her and she grinned and gave him space.

This left Lily on the other side next to the window. Peter was about to sit down next to Lily but was pushed back roughly by James so that James was next to Lily. Then Peter took the last spot open next to James. 

James noticed Lily looked down and just wanted to hug her and make her happy. He knew better though, this year he wanted to show her that he could be mature and that he wasn't a jerk who just wanted her for a snog. He had noticed her beauty in third year long before most of the guys in school. James didn't just like her for her beauty though he liked that fact that she had brains and that she didn't hop from one guy to another like most girls.

The train ride went on very slowly with Lily silent, James thinking, Sirius flirting, Andi slightly flirting back, Remus charming Remi, Remi smiling obsessively, and Peter snoring.

************************************************

At the opening feast Lily sat at the Gryffindor table with Remi, Andi, and the Marauders. While the first years were being sorted she was staring at her silverware thinking.

__

'Ok this is probably going to be hard for people to accept the change. It'll probably be hard for me to keep it up considering I'm best known for my fiery temper. But I can do this and I will do this for her.'

Lily snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cousin, Kyle Evans's name called. She was so happy when she heard the old hat call out Gryffindor. All the Gryffindors cheered and Lily jumped up to congratulate him.

"Kyle!! I'm so glad you're a Gryffindor we are going to get so much closer… Aww I love you .. Your so cute.." 

"Ok Lily!" Kyle interrupted with a little chuckle at how Lily greeted him.

"Come sit, Come sit." Lily said enthusiastically

Lily hadn't seen her cousin since he was five years old. Now his dirty blonde hair had turned a light brown and he was much taller. She talked to him all through the feast and then talked to him the whole way to the common room.

They got their new password 'Hippogriff' and piled into the common room. Lily wanted to go straight to her room and get settled so she gave Kyle a quick kiss on the cheek and said good-night.

*********************************************

James watched Lily from across the room. He watched her kiss a first year boy. He knew it was her cousin but he couldn't help but be jealous of the kiss he got. 

"Prongs old buddy you alright? You look like your off in La La Land." Sirius said giving James a hard pat on the back.

Remus chuckled and followed James gaze and said "More like Lily Land!"

"Shut up." James said giving both Remus and Sirius a shove.

He decided to go to his room and get himself settled in.

*****************************************

"So Lil what was it you wanted to tell us on the train before you were interrupted by the trouble makers." Andi said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that after all the excitement of seeing Kyle…" 

"Aww your cousin is the cutest kid I swear he's going to the best looking kid when he gets older…" Remi said interrupting Lily.

"Excuse me." Lily said with a fake annoyed look on her face. "This is the second time I've been interrupted when trying to tell you this. Maybe I'm just not supposed to tell you." Lily said and stuck he nose in the air in a snobbish way.

"NO!!" Remi and Andi screamed together. "Tell us, tell us!"

Lily let out a giggle "Alright, alright don't wet yourselves. Well you know how I spent the summer at my grandmothers." The other two girls nodded. "Well we had such a good time together, but um.." 

Lily let a tear slide down her cheek followed by a few others. Andi and Remi quickly pulled her into a hug and she let herself cry, soaking their shirts with her tears. Once she calmed down and only a few tears were on her cheek she decided to go on.

"Like I was saying, I um had a great time with her" She again paused to let in a deep breath. "But she, she passed away the last day I was with her."

Andi and Remi gave Lily a sympathetic look and another hug.

"She was the sweetest person I knew and the way she lived her life just well, inspired me. She was so nice to everyone it made me want to be just like her. So I know this is going to be hard and seem pretty impossible considering my temper and all… but I want to change to be just like her. I want to be the nice person that everyone can count on for an encouraging word. She's counting on me to take her place and be that person."

"Oh Lil, you don't have to take your grandmother's role of being nice to everyone. I'm also sure she wasn't nice to everyone. Your putting too much on yourself to have the goal to be nice to everyone and have every word out your mouth be positive. Your perfectly fine as you are." Andi said to Lily with a caring smile.

"True, but I do want to improve my attitude to some people." 

"Like James?" Remi said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh gosh, I don't think I could ever be nice to him." Lily furrowed her brow in thought. "I guess I could try"

Andi had a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to see James's face when he sees Lily being nice to him. He'll probably faint right on the spot."

Andi and Remi laughed about the thought for an extremely long time. Lily got fed up and rolled her eyes and started a pillow fight with the other two. They giggled and pretend wrestled with each other for an hour or two until they were to worn out to move. 

They settled down and went into their own beds. Lily couldn't help but think how great it was to be back in her soft bed. After sleeping on a stiff as a board bed in her grandmother's guestroom. That thought made her think about her grandmother again and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

*******************************************************

The next morning Lily woke up early and decided to go down to the common room and read. A few minutes later she heard a pair of feet on the boys staircase and looked up to see Sirius walking groggily down the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes then reminded herself to be civil to him.

"Hey Lily Bob, what are you doing up? I thought I was the only weirdo who would get up so early." Sirius said with a yawn.

"Lily Bob? What kind of name is that? And you are the only weirdo who would get up so early. I'm not a weirdo I just came down here to read."

"It's your new nickname don't you just love it?" Sirius said in a perky girly voice "And as much as you deny it, you will still always be a weirdo." 

Lily couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She never gave Sirius a chance to really talk to her and she was surprised at how funny and nice he was.

Sirius had a shocked face on. "Wow I don't think I ever saw you laugh at one of my oh so witty jokes. Lily have you been bit by the happy bug??"

Lily paused to think how to respond, "No, I just… well I guess I changed my attitude a little."

"Well I think I like it! You should get that hot friend of yours, Andi to get talking to me. Man, she's a fox…" Sirius babbled on and on about AndI which caused Lily to laugh loudly.

Lily's laugh woke someone up in the boy's dorm . Lily stopped laughing abruptly when she heard someone walking down the stairs afraid she was going to get yelled at by a grumpy boy. Sirius noticed how she stopped so quickly and followed her gaze to the boys stairs. 

Two boy appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking very tired just like Sirius had looked like when he came down. It was Remus and James. 

James didn't notice Lily at first and lazily said something to Sirius across the room, " Oy Padfoot must you meet your girls at weird times of the night. You don't got to hide her either, its not like we didn't hear her she laughs like a hyena…"

Remus gave a chuckle and Sirius made a gesture with his hand near his neck instructing James to cut it before he said more rude things about Lily. 

Lily cleared her throat and Remus and James whipped there heads in her direction. James started to get red in the cheeks at the sight of Lily.

"Oh…. Lily.. I uh.. Um I didn't mean it… you… you have a wonderful laugh .. I was just ratting on Sirius.." James stuttered. 

Lily couldn't help but giggle at James's apology he looked so cute.

__

'Whoa, whoa cute Lily? You said you had to be nice to him not compliment him' Lily thought. 

James gave Lily his trademark lopsided grin and he was still a little red in the cheeks. "So your not mad? And your not going to storm out of the room pissed?"

"She's a changed women my man she had an attitude change, so she tells me that is. Only time will tell if that's good." Lily whacked Sirius on the back of the head for his last comment

"Well I can see there's still some of the old Lily there." Remus said with a grin.

James went into thought _'Wow Lily changed her attitude?? I wonder why she's being nice to us she despised us last year. This can't be possible but I can still hope its true though. Now maybe she'll give me a chance to get to know her. Then maybe she'll have the same feelings for me as I have for her…"_

Sirius punched James in the arm "You alright man you have this strange gay look on your face"

James shook it off and looked around for Lily "Where'd Lily go?"

"Oh, you mean Lily Bob. She went to take a shower weren't you paying attention? Oh I know you were thinking of your love again." Sirius said putting his hands over his heart and tilting his head to the side.

James gave him a glare then headed up to the boys' dorm for a shower.

__

'Of course I was thinking of her' 

******************************************************************

Later Lily went down to breakfast with Andi and Remi. On the way there she briefly told them about her chat with three of the Marauders.

"No way, I missed it! AndI said with a disappointed look. "I told you we had to be there to see James' expression. But anyway how did he react?"

"Well he was all flustered and stuttering because he made fun of my laugh not knowing it was me and it was so cuu… I mean strange." Remi and Andi gave Lily a questionable look from her quick correction.

"What?" Lily said annoyed.

"Nothing, um lets just get to breakfast I'm starving." Remi said rubbing her stomach.

****************************************************************

After breakfast Lily got her schedule and first she had Transfiguration with McGonagall. So she walked with AndI to class. Remi told them to go ahead because she was still hungry. 

Lily and AndI sat next to each other in the back corner saving a seat for Remi.

Five minutes into class Remi walked in chatting with the Marauders, but mostly Remus.

"Your late, sit down." McGonagall said coldly.

McGonagall never took points for being late because it was usually her house, the Gryffindors, who were late.

Remi took the seat on the other side Andi, which disappointed Sirius a bit. So he decided to take the seat next to Lily, but was shoved back before he could sit down and James took the seat, which made him even more annoyed. So he went to sit next to Remi and of course Remus was there so he went to sit next to Remus and ended up sitting on Peter who had beat him to it. So Sirius grunted and sat in the only empty seat in the room in the front row right in front of the teacher.

At the end of class Sirius gave each of the Marauders a hard smack upside their heads for putting him through the torture of sitting in the front. 

****************************************************

All seven of them had every class together.

Now they were at dinner. Lily sat next to Sirius and Remi on the one side of the table and on the other side was Remus, James, Peter, and Andi. Though the two groups were sitting intermingled they didn't really talk to the people from the other group. 

"So Moony tonight right?" Sirius asked Remus who looked a bit embarrassed. 

Andi looked at Sirius questionably. He gave a her a wink. "Hey doll face, I noticed you didn't eat all your peas."

Andi rolled her eyes at him and went back to her conversation with Lily and Remi. 

__

'Well I assume it's going to be hard to crack her shell. Why am I trying so hard for her anyway? There's lots of girls in this room right now who are dying to get a wink from me. Well whatever I got to stop this thinking thing I probably have that gay look on my face like James did earlier. Eww gross!'

**********************************************************

After dinner Lily and her friends went back to the common room and the Marauders sort of disappeared. Lily, Remi, and Andi talked for a while relaxing on the couches. Around ten Lily had fallen asleep on the sofa so Remi and Andi decided to leave her be and went upstairs to get some sleep.

Around one the next morning Sirius, Peter, and James stumbled into the common room. Sirius and Peter went straight up to bed but James wasn't really tired so he decided to just warm up in front of the fire. 

He was about to sit down in a chair when he saw someone lying on the couch. He walked over to a sleeping Lily. He pulled her arm out from under her head and replaced it with a pillow as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake her. 

James couldn't take himself away from her so he sat in a chair next to her and watched her until he drifted off to sleep.

********************************************

****

A/N: Well that's Chapter 1. Not very long but I wanted to get this story out to see what people think. I'm pretty much making it up as I go so give me suggestions. Oh and of course, REVIEW!!


	2. Running Away

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay I would of got this chapter out sooner if I knew how to add a chapter. But thanks to my wonderful friend Adrienne I'm starting to understand how the whole story writing thing works.

****

Chapter 2

The next morning Lily woke up and stretched out her arms. Her hands hit something solid. Confused she felt it for a while trying to figure out what it was and where she was. 

She looked up to see James Potter looking down at her. The two gave each other confused looks.

"Um, Lily…?" James said looking at his arm.

Lily realized she had been feeling James' arm and still was. She quickly pulled her arm back as her cheeks went a deep red. She jumped up and ran for the girls stairs.

*****************************************************

Lily did a belly flop onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Lily had a million emotions go through her head at that moment about James. 

_ ****_

'I hate him!, Why would he want to embarrass me like that by sitting near me?!, Why are those muscles so amazingly firm?' Lily winced at her last thought.

'_Whoa where did that last thought come from? I mean yeah they were extremely firm and very impressive but that doesn't change anything.'_

After a long time of thinking Lily decided to ignore the situation and pretend it never happened and hope James did the same. She then drifted into a deep sleep.

******************************************

Later at breakfast James sat at the table with Sirius, Remus, and Peter looking very distant. He only showed signs of being alive when he looked up to see Andi and Remi walk in. He kept looking, expecting to see Lily not far behind but she wasn't with them.

James was about to ask Andi where Lily was but Sirius beat him to it.

"Hey sweetie pie. Where's that squishy little red head?" Sirius said in a strange, sweet girly voice.

Andi ignored his sweet talk. "Actually I um… well I just thought she would be down here already since she had fallen asleep on the couch and all."

James listened to them and then thought that Lily might be very mad at him. He quickly stood up and gave Remus and Sirius a pat on the back and told them he'd see them at their first class. James left the Great Hall in a bit of a rush. 

"What's up with him?" Remi asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he forgot to floss." Remus said dismissively.

The five didn't have much to say and sat in silence the rest of breakfast.

*******************************************

James entered the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch waiting, assuming that Lily was still in her room. 

A half an hour past and James had already missed ten minutes of his first class. So he figured Lily must have been somewhere else. When he went to leave he heard light footsteps coming down the girl's stairs.

Lily came down still in her PJs and looked around with the same confused look that she shared with James earlier. James walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lily are you alright we already had breakfast and already missed the first ten minutes of class." James said with concern in his eyes.

Lily half wanted to swat his hand off her shoulder and half wanted him to keep it there. 

James was thinking about his gesture also. He found it surprising that she hadn't shoved his hand off the second he put it on her shoulder. 

Lily then thought of what James just said and her eyes suddenly widened. "I missed some of class!! Oh gosh this can't be happening I want to be head girl next year and how can I if I'm not even in class the second day of school! This is my deciding year James!"

James was slightly alarmed by her outburst and the sound of his first name. He removed his hand from her shoulder. "Well we can still get to class for the last part of it"

Lily nodded. "Yes, very good thinking Potter." James sagged his shoulders a bit when he heard her call him Potter again.

__

'She must be mad at me from this morning' James thought.

__

'Oh wow calling him Potter seemed to hurt him. I guess I could start calling him James. I mean not cause I want to just for Grams. Its not like I want to be nice to him, I mean its just Potter, I mean James.' Lily thought.

Lily quickly went up to her room and changed into her robes and threw her hair up in a messy bun and went back downstairs to the common room where James was waiting for her.

Lily then motioned for James to follow her and James willingly followed her out the portrait hole and managed to get next to her. They walked at a fast pace to their first class.

******************************************

At lunch Sirius gave James a sharp prod in the rib. James gave him a look pretty sure he didn't deserve that

"What?" James asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Where the heck were you for the first half of Charms? I asked you like three times this morning and you kept ignoring me." Sirius then got a look on his face like the answer had come to him. "You were snogging Lily Bob weren't you? You dog!" Sirius said giving James a congratulating pat on the back.

Lily overheard James and Sirius's conversation and was eager to hear James' response. She figured he'd say he did because previous years he always started rumors that he had her in the closet numerous times.

"No, we weren't snogging. I just waited for her in the common room. It turned out she slept in so she got ready quick and we came to class. Nothing happened." James voice then turned a bit whiny. "Man she's still calling me Potter though. I guess I deserve it from other years but it hurts. I mean I call her Lily not Evans." James said.

Lily was shocked at James's response and she couldn't believe how hurt he sounded.

Sirius gave James a disgusted look. "Prongs you make me sick. First off you didn't snog her even when you had her alone. Second your practically crying because Lily called you the name she has always called you. It's pathetic, suck it up buddy."

"Yo Black, pass me the salt." Andi said with no emotion. 

Sirius obeyed then looked to James. "Boohoo she called me Black lets cry waa waa." Sirius said mockingly rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Sirius was surprised to find that it did actually hurt to be called Black, from Andi atleast.

He quickly brushed the thought out of his mind. He then looked up to see James walking towards the Great Hall doors.

"Oh come on buddy I was just kidding!" Sirius shouted to James. 

But James showed no sign of hearing him and kept walking. Sirius gave a dismissive shrug.

"Sirius what was that about?" Andi asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Ah yes Sirius, that's more like it." Sirius said with a nod.

Andi raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind my dearest. Well you see little Jamsie was just being a little baby. Don't worry the little tike will be back soon hugging and kissing me and begging me to forgive him for walking out on me." He said in a cocky way.

Andi just rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Remi. 

*****************************************************

While Andi and Sirius were talking Lily took the opportunity to sneak out of the Great Hall to find James. After checking the library and a few other places she finally found him in the common room laying on the couch.

"Err, James are you alright?" Lily asked hesitantly.

James was a bit startled when he heard Lily and quickly sat up and motioned her to sit down. She did so and sat on the opposite side of the couch leaving a large gap between the two.

"I'm fine. Hey Lily I wanted to talk to you about this morning." James said trying to change the subject.

Lily went red in the cheeks. "Oh, um what about it?"

"Well you ran out really fast, you weren't mad at me were you?" James said a little nervously.

__

'Why is he so nervous? This is what he wants isn't it To make me embarrassed.' Lily thought.

"No, I just didn't know what was going on." Lily responded trying to sound cool.

"Good, the last thing I would want is someone mad at me, especially you." James gave Lily his trademark smile.

Lily started to feel uncomfortable being alone with James. "I… uh… um I should find Andi and Remi…" Lily stuttered as she went for the portrait hole.

Lily slipped out leaving a James very confused. _'What did I do??'_

*********************************************

Lily reached Andi who was walking with Sirius in one of the corridors. She was out of breath from her sprint out of the common room.

"Lily Butt, what's wrong? Your panting like a dog." Sirius said with a laugh.

"I thought it was Lily Bob." Lily said once she was back to breathing normally. "Oh God, why did I just do that?" Lily hit her forehead with her palm at the thought of what she just did.

"Do what?" Andi said joining in on the conversation.

"Do you mind Cyprus?" Lily said motioning Sirius to leave.

"Cyprus?? Ooo is that my nickname?" Lily gave a slight nod now massaging where she had pounded her head. "Whippee I never had a wicked cool nickname like that!"

Lily glared at him showing she wasn't amused and he got the point and turned down another corridor. He turned to blow Andi a kiss which caused her to giggle quietly. Lily just rolled her eyes at Sirius' corniness.

************************************************

"So what happened?" Andi asked trying to get Sirius off her mind.

"I went to see if James was alright and we were talking and well I don't know he didn't say anything wrong or mean. He just was being nice I just got a weird feeling so I ran from him and now I'm here feeling stupid." Lily said.

Andi had a mischievous look on her face. "Lily I think your definitely changing your attitude towards James. In fact you might like him more than you think."

"Ew, don't ever say that again. I'm serious." Lily said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Actually the guy you made leave was Sirius." Andi said with a giggle.

"You like him don't you?" Lily said catching Andi off guard.

Andi paused a minute before answering. "Maybe a little." She showed a little space between her index finger and thumb to show how much.

"Then don't act like you hate him all the time." Lily said in a way like she knew everything.

Andi gave her a sly look. "I'll do just that if you stop denying your feelings for James and stop running away from the poor guy."

Lily gave her a glare. "I'll stop running from him but I won't admit I have special feelings for James when I obviously don't"

Andi rolled her eyes at Lily's stubbornness. Then they continued on to class.

*************************************************

At dinner Remus, Sirius, and James were whispering amongst themselves. They appeared to be planning something.

"Oh cool, the Marauders are planning another prank. Lets just hope its on the Slytherins and not us." Remi said to her two friends.

All three of them kept their eyes on the guys trying to hear what they were planning. 

A few minutes later Snape walked in with his greasy hair and strange nose. The girls saw the three Marauders prod each other to make sure they all noticed Snape's entrance. 

The girls let out a sigh of relief when they saw the Marauders pull out their wands and look in the direction of Snape.

"Ready Mates?" James whispered. Remus and Sirius gave a short nod. 

Within seconds Snape was lifted into the air screaming very much like a girl.

"Ah! Get me down, Get me down!! I'm scared of heights. Help!" Snape whimpered.

The Slytherins were all up heading towards Snape to help. But couldn't do much because they were lifted in the air too whimpering and screaming with him. The other three houses were laughing their heads off. Lily even noticed the Headmaster let out a few chuckles.

After a minute or two passed McGonagall raised her wand and said a spell to make the students come down. To say the least she didn't do it very nicely though and they all landed hard on their backs. 

McGonagall let a little grin slide onto her mouth. "Oops."

The Slytherins groaned a bit but then walked back to their house table giving the Marauders murderous looks.

"Ah, another job well done my boys." Sirius said with a victorious look on his face.

"Come with me boys." Dumbledore said from behind them.

The boys got up and followed Dumbledore to his office. On their way out they received many cheers and pats on the back from fellow Gryffindors.

*************************************

"I must say I enjoyed that thoroughly boys but it won't go without punishment which I'm sure you suspected." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye showing his merriment.

The three Marauders nodded there heads all with broad grins on their faces.

"Well one detention with McGongall tomorrow night should do it. Have a good evening boys." Dumbledore then motioned them to leave.

************************************

The three Marauders went back to the common room and again were congratulated by most of the people there. After a while people went their ways until there were very few people in the common room.

Sirius decided to sit down on the couch very close to Andi and he slid his arm across her shoulder. Andi was about to give him a look but Lily gave her one first. So she decided to actually snuggle in a bit to his body. Sirius was utterly shocked by this but didn't dare protest.

Remus sat down on a chair and beckoned Remi over. Remi went over right away and sat promptly on his lap. The two got surprised looks from Lily, Andi, Sirius, James, and Peter. Remus and Remi laughed at their expressing for a ridiculously long time.

"Alright already. Did you two plan to do this just to laugh at us or what?" James said impatiently.

"Well, you see over the summer while vacationing I ran into Remi. We both were having a lousy time with our families and ended up hanging out together most the week. And well, one thing led to another and we've been dating ever since." Remus said with a few chuckles in between.

Again the other five gave them shocked looks and looked to Remi as if asking if this was true. Remi gave a nod and gave Remus a short peck on the cheek.

Once the shock of the couple died down James decided to sit down. 

"Lily your not going to run away if I sit next to you are you?" James asked with a friendly grin on.

Lily went slightly red. "No, of course not. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I ran away from you two times in a one day. I really have no clue what's wrong with me."

"Maybe your not used to being nice to me. I mean just last year you hated everything about me." James said with a little hurt remembering how much she hated him.

At that moment Lily realized how terribly she treated him, but then she also remembered how big of a head he had other years too. 

"We've both changed very much since last year. In a good way, I think." Lily said still a bit red in the cheeks.

James gave a nod of agreement and looked over at Remi and Remus holding each other. He found himself feeling a bit jealous of what they had. 

****************************************

Later Andi, Remi, and Lily all laid sprawled out on Lily's bed talking.

"Remi Sands, I can not believe you!" Lily shouted with a fake mad look on her face. "How could you not tell us about you and Remus the second you saw us?

Remi couldn't help but giggle. "Well I thought you guys still hated them and we wanted to wait until you two and the other Marauders were atleast on speaking terms and that came a lot faster than we thought it would."

Both Lily and Andi blushed a bit. "Well I'm very happy for you two, you look so adorable together."

"Enough about me. I noticed you seemed to be enjoying yourself next to Sirius, Andi. And you Lily, you seemed to be actually enjoying yourself a bit too with the object of your hatred, James." Remi said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh please Sirius is a flirt and I'm a flirt that's just how it works out. It's nothing special." Andi said dismissively.

Remi gave her a nonbelieving look and Lily gave her "Your so stupid." look. Andi just shrugged trying to believe what she had just said.

"And for me and James, I was just being nice to him and only because Grams would want me to be nice."

"Well I've been noticing that you have been calling him James. That must mean something." Remi said trying to get something out of Lily.

Lily was getting annoyed with the interrogation, because she herself didn't even know what her feelings for James were. "Whatever. I'm going to bed so if you wouldn't mind getting off my bed." There was a hint of rudeness in Lily's voice that caught Remi and Andi off guard.

"G'night Lils." Remi and Andi chroused.

*********************************************

****

A/N: Ok that was yet another terrible ending. I'm telling you right now I definitely didn't like this chapter but hopefully you did. Please don't give up on me though because I promise it will get better. Suggestions please and Review!!!

****

Thank Yous to my Few Reviewers

****

Angelzsweet90 - Thank you so much for your review and I hope my story will be a good one too. Lol. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

****

Jaymee - I'm glad you liked it I hope you keep reading.

****

Lorraina - I'm glad you loved it. This chapter took longer than I wanted it to but I hope you keep reading.

****

ME!!! - Adrienne your such a buddy. I'm thrilled you love my story. I love Sirius too he's a silly one. Good luck on that lame book. Haha.


	3. An Old Unwanted Friend

****

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry this chapter is longer than the others, but hopefully it doesn't seem too long.

****

Chapter 3

Lily, Remi, and Andi got up earlier than they wanted to, to do homework that they had forgotten to do the night before. 

Andi and Remi finished there foot long essay in no time making up most of what they wrote. But Lily went all out and wrote a three foot long essay all based off actual facts.

Remi gave Lily an annoyed look. "Your so annoying. Why the heck would you write so much? You're already the smartest student in this school and everyone knows it. Do you have to rub it in our faces?"

"In fact I do." Lily said with a smug look on her face. 

Andi clucked her tongue at Lily. "Can someone say snob."

They all just giggled for a bit and talked some more until Lily heard an all to familiar voice from the girl's dormitories. 

Down the stairs came a pretty girl with all dark features. She had dark skin, black hair, and very dark brown eyes. She was very curvy and about 5'3.

Behind her were two duplicates of her but a bit taller and a little more chunkier in the gut. Once the girls reached the landing the front girl made eye contact with Lily. The two gave each other evil glares.

"Evans." the girl spat.

"Marcellus." Lily spat back.

The girl continued to give Lily a deathly glare until she walked out the portrait hole with her two cronies.

"You were so wrong last night, Remi. She is definitely the object of my hatred." Lily said with a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry Lil. She shouldn't even be in this house she's pure evil and should be in Slytherin." Remi said with a hint of anger and concern.

"No, she was Gryffindor material when she first came here. She just changed dramatically at the end of our fourth year." Lily's eyes were burning with hatred. She was tempted to rip up her essay in her fury but fought the urge.

"Come on Lil lets get some breakfast and get your mind off that whore." Andi said trying to sound normal.

"Sounds good." Lily said cooling down a bit.

*************************************************

At breakfast Lily saw her cousin sitting by himself and immediately cheered up and sat next to him.

"Hey Kyle, I haven't talked to you since the opening feast." Lily said with a smile.

"It was only three days ago Lily." Kyle said with an identical smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry I obsess over you. It's just that your like my only chance of having a sibling. I know you're my cousin but I want our relationship to be more like brotherly and sisterly because I lack a sisterly bond with Petunia since Hogwarts and all." Lily explained.

Kyle gave her a wide grin. "That would be awesome. I have the same thing with Mike he hates the fact that I go to a magic school. I wrote home yesterday and talked about you being here too and he was very unhappy that there were two 'freaks' in the family."

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the similarities between her cousin and sister. Some first years came in then and sat around Kyle.

"Well I'm going to go sit with my friends. Talk to you later bud." Lily gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair a bit then went and sat next to Andi.

"Lily Bob, no wonder you never said yes to James last year when he asked you out what, like a million times? You prefer going for the younger guys. I've noticed you getting pretty close with that one over there." Sirius said pointing towards Kyle. "I saw you give the kid a smooch the other night and now your hugging him. Slow down he's just a youngster." 

Lily let out a laugh. "Sirius he's my cousin and I treat him like a brother."

"Man, I wish you treated me like a brother." James muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily asked. James just shrugged it off.

The girls and the Marauders talked a while until breakfast was over and then they went to their first class.

*******************************************************

Remi and Remus walked hand in hand down the corridor occasionally stopping to give each other a sweet kiss. 

At there one stop before there lips met they were interrupted by someone clearing there throat very loudly. The couple looked up to see McGonagall who had an amused look on her face.

"Just wanted to remind you Remus that you have detention tonight with me. Can I trust you with reminding James and Sirius about it?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes of course professor." Remus said with a slight smile.

"Well carrying on you two but if you ever plan on getting anywhere you might want to minimize your stops." She said with a wink.

The couple chuckled then continued on there way to class.

*******************************************************

At 8 o'clock Remus pulled Sirius and James away from the girls and gave Remi a peck on the cheek and continued to drag his two friends along to detention. Once the girls were out of view James and Sirius slipped out of Remus' grip and walked beside him.

"Ah nothing like the first detention of the year." James said breathing in a whiff of air.

"That's the spirit! I miss hanging out with McGonagall. She's a cool cat." Sirius said with his usual goofy grin.

McGonagall heard Sirius' last comment. "Well I may be a 'cool cat' but that's not going to get you three out of doing lines for me."

"Aww come on professor you know we're your favorites and you seemed to like that little prank we pulled." Sirius said trying to get McGonagall to go easy on them.

"You know Mr. Black you're right I did enjoy that prank very much. So one hour of lines is the best your going to get so no arguments." McGonagall said motioning them to sit.

"You rock!" Sirius said sticking his hand up expecting McGonagall to give him a high five.

"Sit down Sirius." Sirius' grin turned to a frown in a dramatic way and he dropped to his seat.

"How about you write, I will not prank the Slytherins. Its short and to the point. Get to it." McGonagall instructed as she returned to her desk.

The three Marauders did a few lines but mostly messed around and McGongall didn't show any sign of caring that they weren't doing what they were supposed to do.

******************************************************

In the girl's dorm Lily was sitting on her bed talking with Andi. 

"Lily I need you help." Andi said with a pleading look.

"What is it?" Lily asked a bit confused.

"I like Sirius but I feel like I can't talk around him I always freeze up. I wish you could talk for me. I've seen you talk to Sirius you talk so naturally." Andi said looking a bit down.

"I have the perfect idea!" Lily exclaimed.

"Wow that was fast. Tell, Tell." Andi said cheering up.

"Ok well, I've seen this done like a million times on these muggle TV shows." Lily started and Andi gave her a confused look. "Never mind. Anyway what you do is I have a device that allows me to hear what Sirius is saying and you have a device in your ear and I tell you what to say in response."

"That's bloody brilliant" Andi said amazed.

Lily chuckled a bit. "Well lets set it up a while. They'll be back soon I assume."

Andi gave an enthusiastic nod and they set to work.

***********************************************************

James, Remus, and Sirius left detention in high spirits. Peter was waiting for them outside the door and they barely showed any sign of noticing him.

The four went to the kitchen and had a snack to fill up their huge appetite. Once they couldn't drink one more butterbeer or eat another chocolate frog they left and headed to the common room.

They came in to a empty common room other than Lily, Andi, and Remi. Remus jogged over to Remi and picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you sweetie." Remus baby talked.

"I missed you so much more hunny bunny." Remi said even more like a baby.

"Ok eww." Sirius said with a cluck of his tongue.

They all laughed along with Sirius especially Peter. Once they all stopped laughing they all gave Peter a dirty look because he was acting delirious and still laughing.

"One too many beers buddy. Maybe you ought to lie down." Remus said leading Peter to the boy's staircase. Peter nodded and headed to his room still laughing.

"That kid's a little messed up in the head I think." James said shaking his head in disapproval.

They all nodded in agreement. The six broke off then. Remi and Remus cuddled on the couch not showing any sign of caring what the others thought. Andi sat in a seat directly in front of the fire and Sirius joined her.

__

'Perfect' Lily and Andi both thought. 

Lily sat on the couch that Remi and Remus weren't occupying and waited for Sirius to start a conversation. James sat down next to her causing her jump.

__

'Oh boy this isn't good at all. I so wish he'd go away right now.' Lily thought and pleaded.

***Sirius and Andi***

"Hey there Andi." Sirius said flirtatiously.

***James and Lily***

"Hey Lily." James said happily.

"Uh, Hi James." Lily said softly.

***Sirius and Andi***

"Hi James." Andi said, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Whoa you alright? You just called me James." Sirius said laughing.

***James and Lily***

Lily listened to Sirius and Andi's conversation and gave her forehead a hard smack.

Lily's gesture startled James. "Lily are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lily said massaging her head.

***Sirius and Andi***

"I'm fine." Andi said repeating Lily's words.

"Well that's just great." Sirius said with a bright smile.

***James and Lily***

Lily was relieved that her response to James fit in with both of their conversations. 

James was staring at Lily which made her quite nervous so she spit out the first thing that came to mind. "I hear you're the quidditch captain."

A smile appeared on James face. "Yeah I am, it has been a dream of mine since I first started playing."

***Sirius and Andi***

"I hear you're the quidditch captain." Andi said uncertainly.

Sirius got a confused look on his face. "No, actually James is."

Andi's face went bright red she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She managed to say bye before running towards Lily

***Everyone again***

As Andi came closer to Lily her ear pierce made a piercing sound in her ear from Andi being too close. 

Lily grabbed her ear screaming in pain. She screamed even louder when Andi grabbed her shoulder.

Andi had a stern look and watery eyes. "We're going upstairs." She demanded.

Lily obeyed taking the ear piece out of her ear and following her up the stairs.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" James said and Sirius wondered the same thing.

Remi giggled, "Those two are a riot aren't they."

***********************************************************

Once Lily had gotten Andi to stop crying and was able to get her to forgive her it was time for Astronomy. Remi joined the two and walked with them to the Astronomy Tower.

When they got there Lily was instructed to go to a certain spot away from Remi and Andi. James was next to her and on the other side of him was Tia Marcellus.

They shared a nasty look before class started then ignored each other the rest of it.

James noticed the tension between the two girls which made him a bit nervous. Tia kept moving closer to him which made him extremely uncomfortable so he would take two steps towards Lily when she took one towards him.

Tia mistook his retreat as flirting and kept giving him seductive looks trying to hint at him.

At the end of class James practically sprinted back to the common room trying to get as far away from Tia as he could.

James' quick disappearance left Lily standing next to Tia.

"Listen Evans." Tia said with a fierce tone. "Stay away from James, he's mine!"

Lily was taken aback by her comment and just stared at her as she stomped out of the room. Remi and Andi walked over to her, both with questioning looks.

"What's her problem now?" Andi said annoyed. 

"Nothing important." Lily said not wanting to talk about it. "Let's go back to the common room I'm cold."

The other two nodded and they headed back to the common room.

********************************************************

The three girls sat near the fire trying to warm themselves from the windy night. Remus joined Remi and rubbed her arms trying to give her some warmth which she was very grateful for.

Sirius sat next to Andi and slipped an arm across her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Lily couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the couples forming. She knew Sirius and Andi weren't official but she knew in time they would get together. Lily wasn't sure if she liked anyone at the time in a way she wished she did so she could atleast try for someone.

After a minute or two passed Lily poked Remus in the shoulder. "Where's James and Peter?"

"Well Peter is sleeping the stupid git and James is upstairs taking a shower. He'll probably be down in a minute."

Remi felt her eyes slowly sagging. "Well I'm get rather sleepy so night sweetie." She said planting a light kiss on Remus' lips.

Remus returned her kiss and got up with her. "I might as well turn in too." 

Once the two left Lily sat down next to Sirius and Andi.

"Uh Lil, as much as I absolutely love being in this position with her I'm kind of beat and she's kind of sleeping." Sirius told her.

"Well here why don't you take her to her bed." Lily suggested.

"Ah, I see you forgot about the girls stairs turning to a slide for the gentlemen. I surely know about it I've tried many times to get up there." Sirius said with a sigh.

"A simple spell will change that." Lily said with a mischievous smile. She whispered some words and pointed her wand towards the girls stair case. "There you go. I think you're a little stronger than me and might have more luck carrying her."

"Hey, what was that spell." Sirius said casually.

"Oh no, no Cyprus you'll have to find out yourself." She said with a giggle.

Sirius gave her a fake mad look then carefully removed Andi's head from his shoulder. He picked her up with ease and cautiously stepped on the first step amazed that it remained firm. He carried her up to her room and laid her lightly on her bed. He draped the blanket over her and pulled her curtains shut.

__

'She's so beautiful and so different. She's making me feel like sticking with one girl and that's just weird. But that could be good, right?' Sirius thought as he walked to his bed.

********************************************************

Once Sirius went to his room Lily sat alone staring at the fire. 

Shortly after James came down in a tee shirt and sweat pants with his hair still wet from his shower.

"Oh good I was hoping you would still be down here." James said with a smile as he sat rather close to her on the couch in front of the fire.

Lily was a bit confused by what he meant. "How come?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about tonight." He said a bit nervous. "I noticed that you and Tia weren't really sending friendly vibes to each other."

Lily tensed a bit at the sound of her name. "Oh her." she said angrily. "We were best friends from first year until fourth."

"I remember you two were inseparable. What happened?" he asked with concern.

"She went crazy one night, absolutely crazy." Lily's face lost it's angry look as she felt tears building up in her eyes as she thought of that night.

James noticed the change and moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Lily what happened? I promise, anything you say will stay between us."

Lily was grateful for James comfort. "It was the night of the ball in our fourth year. Tia was going out with a fifth year, Tray Vance. Well at the dance when she went to get a drink he came over to talk to me. He started complimenting me and telling me that I looked so good in my dress and the next thing I know his lips smack on to mine." James nodded remembering feeling so jealous of Tray.

"Unfortunately Tia saw this but didn't look long enough to see me smack him hard across the face." James nodded once again remembering being thankful that it wasn't him when that happened. "I looked for her the whole dance and eventually I figured out she must of seen him kiss me."

A few tears slipped down her face as she continued. "I found her in the quidditch stands pacing back and forth muttering all kinds of angry words. So I went up to explain and the next thing I know she's charging at me. She put her freezing cold hands around my throat and tried to force me over the edge of the stands." Lily's tears started freely falling down her face.

Lily couldn't say anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollable. James wrapped Lily in a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "Lily it's alright that nights in the past."

Lily cried and soaked James shirt for a long time until she finally got herself to stop crying.

Then Lily told him the rest of the story. "While she was choking me she was screaming things at me like _'You always have the guys liking you! You could have anyone why couldn't you let me have Tray!' _Once she stopped choking me it turned into a pathetic cat fight. With her scratching me and pushing me on the ground. I got lucky then and my guardian angels, Andi and Remi showed up and saved me from her. Those two have been my best friends ever since and Tia and I have hated each other ever since"

James just shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe she would do that to you, especially when you were her best friends. I'm so sorry Lily, I'll promise you now the next pranks on her." Lily let out a slight giggle.

"James I know you already said you would keep this between us, but even Andi and Remi don't know the extent of our fight. So they don't know about her attempt to kill me they just know I hate her, so they hate her too." Lily said turning serious again.

"I understand and I just want you to know I'm always here to talk to." James said sympathetically.

Lily's eyes got all watery again because she was feeling really emotional from their conversation. "Oh James, you're the best." Lily said wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

James was surprised by her action but wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. They broke apart once Lily noticed her eyes getting heavy.

"I should probably get some sleep. Thank you once again James and goodnight." Lily said quietly.

"Goodnight Lily James said giving her a wink.

*********************************************************

James went to his bed and replayed the conversation he just had and the long hug he shared with Lily. He loved every part of it but he was concerned about Lily. He let his eyes shut with Lily's face burned into his eyelids. 

*********************************************************

Lily went to her bed and thought about the talk she had had with James. She thought it was amazing how sweet and concerned James was through the whole thing. As much as she didn't believe it, she found herself liking James Potter.

As Lily's eyes closed her ears burned with Tia's last words to her. _"Stay away from James, he's mine!"_

**********************************************************

****

A/N: Chapter three complete! I wrote this pretty fast in like two days. It's a more serious chapter but its necessary to spark the relationship between James and Lily and get some conflicts going on. I'm still open for suggestions and please REVIEW!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

a much calmer Me!!!- How did you know I'm blonde? Are you physic? Haha 

****

Mione-Xavier- Thank you so much for reviewing for my first and second chapter and I'm very happy you're enjoying my story.

****

Firewalker32- THANK YOU!


	4. Sleeping or something like it

****

A/N: Took me a couple days to start writing this because I was kind of short on ideas. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 4

The next morning James awoke earlier then he was planning on, to do his homework. He took his parchment and quill down to the common room and sat at the end of a couch.

Halfway through writing a paper he heard a light tapping on the floorboards coming from the girl's dorm. He looked up to see Lily walking rather drunklike down the stairs.

James smiled at the sight of her. "Hey Lily, why are you up so early?"

Lily showed no sign of hearing him and walked towards him with a blank stare.

James got a worried look on his face. _'Does she have a curse on her?' _he thought.

Lily moved closer and closer to James until she was standing right in front of him. She took a minute to look him in the eye and then slipped her slippers off. Lily delicately laid down on the couch laying her head in James' lap.

James was wide-eyed looking down at Lily confused. "Lily are you alright?" He waited for an answer but gave up when he heard her breathing get heavier.

He figured it would be pointless to try to do his homework with her there. He appreciated the break and set his quill and parchment down. James looked down at Lily thinking about how beautiful she looked.

James watched as her lips parted slightly and she mumbled something that sounded something like his name. He cheered up at the thought. He couldn't fight the urge any longer and began to run his fingers over her face and hair. 

He couldn't help but think how fake it felt being with her but how great it felt. Lily's body trembled a bit from being cold and she cuddled in closer to James' body to keep warm.

James' smiled down at her and pulled out his wand. "Accio blanket." With that a warm blanket came floating to him and he draped it lightly over Lily.

James' eyes started getting heavy and he leaned his head back to rest his head on the back of the couch and gave Lily's hair one last touch and feel asleep with his arms wrapped lightly around her upper body.

***********************************************************

An hour later Lily opened her eyes groggily. She shivered a bit still feeling cold and pulled herself closer to what she thought was the couch. Lily's movement woke James and he looked down at her and smiled.

Lily noticed a pair of arms around her and was immediately confused as to where she was and whose arms she was in. She was almost worried to look up at who it was. Lily built up the courage and looked up into the warm eyes of James.

She was mesmerized for a minute staring into the depths of his eyes. _'I wish he would kiss me'_

'I want to kiss her so bad right' James thought longingly.

Once their eye contact was broken embarrassment washed over Lily turning her cheeks a bright red. She wanted to run but knew that would ruin everything. Plus she liked being with James alone.

" I… I'm so… so sorry." Lily said biting the inside of her lip not knowing how he would react to all of this.

"It's fine, perfectly fine." James said with his trademark smile.

Lily relaxed at his smile. "So how did I get here?" 

"Well I was down here doing homework and you came down walking rather pathetically." He said chuckling. "Then I asked what you were doing up and you laid down and put your head in my lap. So I put my homework down and you shivered and I summoned a blanket for you. I guess I dozed off then. Do you remember any of this?"

"No." Lily said. Then realization sprung on her. "I know what happened! I was sleep walking again."

James looked at her a little disappointed. "Oh so this happened before?"

"Yes it was very embarrassing. It happened over then summer when Andi, Remi, and I had a sleep over at Andi's." Lily said giggling at the memory.

James face lightened up with a smile. "What happened?"

******************FLASH BACK*****************

"I'm ready to hit the sack it's already 5 a.m. and my mom's making us some homemade waffles in like two hours and I really don't want huge bags under my eyes." Andi said through a yawn.

Neither of the other two girls complained and they each curled up in their individual sleeping bags and dozed off.

An hour later Andi woke up from her cat walking across her face three or four times. She looked over to find Lily's sleeping bag empty. Then she woke up Remi to see if she knew where Lily was.

Meanwhile Lily opened her eyes to find herself staring at who she thought to be Andi. Once her eyes adjusted to being open she realized the person she was looking had wrinkles unlike Andi and was a bit more round in the gut.

Lily immediately let in a silent gasp and rolled onto her other side and found herself looking at the gray haired, no shirted, and hairy chested Mr. Adams. To her horror he had his arm draped over her body. She was laying in the middle of Andi's parents bed trapped. 

A moment later Andi and Remi came to the door looking in snickering. "Lil what are you doing?" Andi whispered.

"Just help." Lily said feeling embarrassed. 

Andi noticed her father's arm draped over Lily's body which caused her and Remi to snicker more. "My dad is a really heavy sleeper just move his arm he won't wake up."

Lily did as Andi said and then looked towards them as if asking what to do next.

"Just get off the bed you git." Remi said still snickering.

Lily scowled and tried to climb off the bed with out disturbing Andi's parents. She failed and her hip roughly bumped Mr. Adams' side causing a lot of jiggling.

Lily managed to move a little ways to Remi and Andi when Mr. Adams woke up.

"Girls what's going on here? Trying to pull some trick on us?" Mr. Adams said a little grouchily.

Lily went a little red and Andi went to her rescue. "Sorry about that dad it was nothing. I love you get some more sleep it's Saturday." 

Mr. Adams nodded and took her advice and laid his head down immediately going into a peaceful sleep.

Andi and Remi looked at Lily waiting for an answer as to why she was in Andi's parents' bed. "I was sleep walking, Ok!" Lily said with a little of anger.

******************END OF FLASH BACK****************

James tossed his head back laughing hysterically at the story Lily told him.

Lily looked him slightly annoyed. "Oh hush I can't help it I sleep walk."

James laugh woke someone up from the guy's dorms and they were now stomping down the stairs.

Sirius appeared looking annoyed but his face lightened at the sight of James and Lily. "Lily Bob, Prongs early morning get togethers very sneaky. You look quite comfortable Lil." Sirius said pointing out the fact that Lily still had her head in James' lap.

Lily bolted upright and her cheeks turned red like they did so often. "Long story, don't ask." Lily said disappointed she had to separate from James.

"Hmm this is very fishy, very fishy." Sirius said stroking his chin trying to get a reaction out of James.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James said giving Sirius an annoyed look.

"Oh touchy are we." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius sat on the other side of Lily and gave James a smirk as he put his hand on Lily's small waist and pulled her onto his lap. Lily and James shared surprised looks.

Lily slipped out of Sirius' grip and scampered over to James and delicately sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. It was Sirius' turn to have a surprised look and James was still stuck with the same look. Lily was surprised by her action too, she wasn't usually the flirty type

A few moments later James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him making Lily giggle. Lily looked around to see James' happy face, Sirius' dejected face, and Tia's angry face.

Lily stopped giggling abruptly at the sight of Tia at the bottom of the girl's staircase. James followed Lily's gaze to Tia and immediately felt angry. 

Tia walked across the room crossing one leg in front of the other trying to walk like a model. She gave James a little wave and a wink. Once she was past James, Lily stared after her. 

Right before Tia walked out the portrait hole she mouthed a few angry words to Lily '_Stay away.'_

Once Tia left there was an awkward silence. Sirius was perplexed at why Lily seemed angry at Tia.

A few minutes later the silence was broken by Remi and Andi coming downstairs. When they reached the bottom both their jaws dropped at the sight of Lily in James' lap.

Lily immediately slipped off his lap but still wanted to be near James so kept their legs touching. Andi went over to the couch and squeezed in between Lily and Sirius giving Lily a stare that said 'you better tell me what happened later!'

Remi sat in a nearby chair waiting for Remus to come down. As if he knew she was waiting he showed up seconds later with Peter along side of him. Peter went to the corner of the common room and did his homework.

Remus laid sprawled out on the floor and motioned for Remi to join him. She gladly got up and laid down next to him using his armpit as a pillow. The seven sat and laid around talking for awhile until Sirius couldn't take it anymore and he needed food.

****************************************************************

After supper Lily was lounging on the couch almost asleep. Just as she started dozing she was shaken very roughly by Andi and Remi.

"Get upstairs now!" Remi demanded.

Lily was frightened by their faces and whimpered a bit. "Shut up Lily, we just want to talk." Andi said laughing at her face.

So the three went up to their dorm room and they all settled on Lily's bed. Lily let out a sigh. "I suppose your wondering about the display earlier this morning." 

"That, and the fact that when I woke up shortly after finding myself in my bed you weren't there and didn't come back for a long time." Andi said with her eyebrows raised. "Oh and how did I end up in my bed?"

"Oh well once Remi and Remus went to bed Sirius noticed you were sleeping. I put that spell on the girl's staircase so that Sirius could carry you up to bed." Lily said pausing to see Andi's reaction.

"Are you serious! That's so romantic, kind of." Andi said with a smile and the other two girls laughed. "Oh anyway go on with where you were last night."

"Oh yeah that. Well I stayed down there and James came down then and said he had wanted to talk to me and was glad I was still there."

The other two girls gave Lily huge smiles. "Oh Lily sounds like he really likes you, how cute."

"Oh be quiet and let me finish." Lily said giving them each a playful hit on the arm. "He said he noticed some tension between me and Tia and wanted to know what the problem was. So I told him about that night." Lily said choking up again remembering the night of the ball.

"You told him? How come?" Remi said pretty sure she knew why.

"I don't know I just trusted him. He seemed concerned. But there's something I told him about that night that I never got to tell you two." Lily said biting her lip.

"What! You told him something and not us. What's up with that and what happened?" Andi said very quickly.

"Well I was really vulnerable last night and I told him absolutely everything." Lily said still nervous. "The part I didn't tell you is that the before you guys came and saved me from Tia the night of the fourth year ball she, she tried to killed me." 

Remi and Andi gasped. "How'd she do that? Did she do it just because of Tray?" Remi said concerned.

"She was trying to strangle me and was trying to force me over the edge of the stand to fall and yes all this over Tray." Lily said slowly.

"Lily I'm so sorry! I can't believe you never told us though." Andi said pulling her into a hug.

"I know I've been meaning to but it never came up." Lily lied sort of.

"So tell us about the cuddle fest going on between you and James this morning." Remi said trying to lighten the mood.

Lily blushed. "Well I woke up this morning with my head in his lap."

Remi and Andi squealed. "Oh my gosh Lily!" They said in unison.

"Oh hush! I was sleeping walking again." Lily explained and Andi and Remi's faces fell a little. " I told him about this summer and he laughed so loud that he woke Sirius."

"You told him about you and my parents? That was a classic." Andi said cracking up.

"Anyway, Sirius saw me with my head in James' lap and got all weird. So I sat up and he sat next to me and pulled me on his lap I think to make James mad but I'm not sure. Then for some reason I got up and sat on James' lap and put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer then." Lily said blushing.

"Lily Evans! I never knew you were such a flirt!" Remi said patting her on the back.

"I know it surprised me too. But then things went scary and Tia was standing there and she winked at James and mouthed 'Stay away' to me. She said that about James of course and last night when she talked to me at Astronomy she told me to stay away from James then too." Lily said nervous again.

"I have so many names I want to call her!" Andi growled. 

"Yeah but I do have good news." Lily said her face brightening. "James promised me last night that the next pranks on her!"

They all giggled and left their dorm to join the boys in the common room.

***************************************************************

Later the three girls and the four Marauders decided to go for a late night snack in the kitchen.

They all crowded around a table eating mostly sweets and chatting. Peter sat there quietly just listening to his friends crack jokes and of course he laughed along with them. But he had something to say and he was waiting for a pause in there chattering to get a few words in.

Peter cleared his throat and gave a nervous tug at the collar of his robes. "Um, I like someone." His statement was very random to the other six but they all reacted to it.

"Pete! You got a gal in your life, that's great!" Sirius said from beside him with a beaming smile.

"Well we're not together yet but I think she likes me so, soon." Peter squeaked.

"Quit stalling and tell us who she is, you little monkey." Sirius said pinching Peter's cheeks like a grandmother would do.

Peter swatted Sirius' hands away. "Her names Eva Kemp." Peter paused nervous as to what the response was going to be once he finished. "She's a fifth year in um … Slytherin."

Everyone's responses were similar mostly gasps but Sirius' was extremely dramatic. The huge bite of chocolate cake he just shoved in his face was now speckled all over James' face.

"What the bloody road kill are you thinking, a Slytherin!!" Sirius shrieked startling quite a few house elves.

Lily took James' glasses off and cleaned them off with a napkin and handed him one to clean the rest of his face. When she went to put them back on his face she paused to look at his eyes, they seemed so different without his glasses. James returned her gaze and finally Lily slipped them back on his face.

Andi looked at Sirius and put her hand on his to get his attention so he didn't strangle Peter. "Sirius what's wrong?" She said concerned.

Sirius liked Andi's touch and held her hand tightly in his as he spoke. "He can like anyone and I mean anyone just not a Slytherin. I'd rather him be gay then like a Slytherin." Sirius said calming down.

Andi moved in even closer to Sirius now talking in a more flirty voice. "Not all Slytherins are bad. You never know you never met her."

"All Slytherins are bad." Sirius said in a very low voice bringing himself closer and closer to Andi.

Once Sirius and Andi's noses touched Remus couldn't take it he had to make fun of them. "Don't worry guys whenever I talk about hating Slytherins I always want to snog too."

Remi, Remus, Lily, James, and Peter laughed hysterically as Andi blushed and Sirius fumed. "If you all don't shut your traps I'm going to have to beat a lot of people up." Sirius said lightening up a bit as he said it.

"Alright, alright we'll stop." Remus said motioning for everyone to stop laughing but of course Peter let a few more giggles slip. "Anyway Peter congrats with the new girl I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Peter said, happy that someone accepted it.

"Yeah I guess it's ok but don't get involved with her kind, bad news." Sirius lectured.

Then they were interrupted by someone coming into the kitchen. They were all startled a bit but all gave a warm smile as they saw Kyle walk in.

"Hey Kyle, come sit down next to me." Lily said patting the stool next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle sat down next to Lily feeling a little shy. "I heard about tickling some pear and it led to some room and I just wanted to find out where it led." Then he tapped Lily's shoulder and whispered rather loudly. "Is that your boyfriend?" He said pointing to James.

The group chuckled softly at his question. "Not yet." Lily said in the same loud whisper but immediately slapped her hand to her mouth when James looked over at her. "I mean NO!" Lily spit out abruptly after removing her hand.

Lily's cheeks remained red for quite a while but the conversation continued. Once Sirius was filled up they headed back to the common room all starting to feel tired.

*********************************************************

Once they got to the common room Lily laid down on the couch and was out as soon as her head hit the cushion. Andi and Sirius sat close to each other and James and Peter sat in front of the fire.

Remus and Remi were in each others arms dancing to an unheard slow song. 

"You two are so corny." Sirius said shaking his head at Remus.

"Oh shut it Padfoot you know you want to be dancing around the room too." Remus said annoyed by his immaturity.

"Yeah come on." Andi said pulling him off his rump and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sirius went along with it but before he rested his hands on her waist he tickled her sides. Andi squealed with laughter trying to get away from Sirius. Once she got out of his grip he pulled her back and resumed dancing to the soundless song.

Lily awoke from Andi's screams and once everything came into focus she saw James looking down at her with his hand reached out.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked in a charming voice.

"Of course." Lily said in a whisper and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

James was surprised at how close she got to him but wrapped his arms around her enjoying every second with her in his arms.

A few minutes later the six people pulled apart as if they all heard the song end. The three girls said their good nights and headed for the girls dorms.

Sirius, Remus, and James stood there in awe for a minute and then walked over to Peter who was curled up in a ball sleeping in front of the fire. After a few rough pokes in the side they got him up.

The four boys walked to their room all with a girl on their mind.

************************************************************

****

A/N: Well that's chapter 4 I hope you liked it. Next chapter you'll get to meet Peter's crush Eva Kemp and there might be some more Tia action. REVIEWS and suggestions are appreciated.

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

****

The all mighty and powerful*M - Thanks for reviewing.

****

Tanya J Potter - I don't like Tia either.

****

Firewalker32 - Thanks for the suggestion and I guess you noticed I used it.

****

A - I think it might be because you see me everyday. I had to use Marcellus I just saw the musical, Music Man and he was my favorite character, but I guess it doesn't fit because I hate Tia… oh well. 


	5. First Hogsmeade Trip

****

Chapter 5

A little over a month had passed and it was a week before Halloween. Remus and Remi were even more inseparable then before. Andi and Sirius were considered a couple but weren't official. 

James and Lily both liked each other but didn't know the other one did so they still remained very close friends.

Peter still hadn't got up the courage to ask out Eva and the Marauders still didn't meet her yet.

All the fourth through seventh years were all exciting for the upcoming ball on Halloween night.

For the ball you could either wear dress robes or muggle dress clothes. Most of the girls were choosing muggle dresses and most of the guys didn't care. 

So all the girls were looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend to buy last minute things for the ball. The guys were excited for the weekend to go to Zonkos and get some butter beers.

***************************************************************

It was the day before Hogsmeade and Lily was bummed because so far all the guys who asked her to the ball were nice but, not who she wanted to go with. She didn't have anyone special to get dazzled up for next weekend which would make going to Hogsmeade pointless.

Both of Lily's best friends had dates to the ball which left her being the only one dateless. She tried so hard to hint at James the past week that she wanted to go with him but he never seemed to pick up on them. Lily figured he already had a date to the dance and decided to stop hinting so he wouldn't think she was desperate.

Lily was walking down one of the corridor when she was stopped by two big, smooth hands that made there way over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A male voice said.

Lily furrowed her brow, the voice sounded familiar. She pulled the hands off her face and turned around to look into the brilliant blue eyes of Tray Vance. He beamed a shining smile down at her.

Her face darkened a bit at the sight of him. "What do you want?" She said a little harsher than she intended.

Tray didn't seem to notice her tone of voice and kept the same smile on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the ball next weekend." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lily was disgusted. "Get you hands off me bozo!" She said wriggling out of his grasp and giving him a hard shove. "I would never go to the ball with you. Don't you remember how you tore me from my best friend and you lost your girlfriend, at the end of the year ball two years ago." Lily spat.

Tray smirked. "You mean your not over that? Lighten up Evans, you and Tia aren't even friends anymore she's not going to care if you go to a dance with me." He said inching closer to her. "Besides you're really hot Evans and I know your attracted to me too." He said wrapping his arm around her waist again and sliding his hand down and to give her butt a little squeeze.

Lily's old temper returned, she gave him a hard smack across the face. "I would never go with you! And I told you to keep your hands off me!!" she gave him a hard kick where it hurts. 

Tray fell to the ground weeping calling out for his mother and cursed at Lily several times. Lily walked away giving him one more kick in the shin. "Ain't so tough now are you." She said in a sour tone.

***********************************************************

After supper Lily went to the common room by herself so she wouldn't run into Tray or any of his friends. She sat on the couch exasperated.

She was slightly aggravated at the sound of the portrait hole opening but, when she saw who came in she cheered up a bit.

James sat down next to her on the couch looking the same as she had when she came in.

"What's wrong James?" Lily said with concern.

"I was asked to the dance by like ten girls right after supper." James said shaking his head disbelievingly.

Lily's smile dropped. "Oh and you don't know which one to pick right." She said feeling like crying.

"No, not at all. I told them all I already had a date." He said looking towards Lily.

Lily felt like she could of died right there. She had wanted to go with James so bad. "Oh, erm, who you going with?" She said half not wanting to know.

"Well actually no one yet but I was planning on asking her now." He said with his lopsided smile.

Lily wanted to run, she didn't want to witness him asking someone else to the ball. "Oh." She managed to get out and she let a fake tiny smile appear on her face.

"So Lil, will you go to the ball with me?" James said with a worried look.

Lily gasped. "Really? You want to go with me?" She said shocked.

James let out a chuckle. "Of course who else would I want to go with? Weren't you picking up on my clues that I was going to ask you." James said raising an eyebrow.

Lily went red in the cheeks. "I guess I'm a little slow." She said softly.

James just realized she didn't answer. "Well?" He said still wearing a worried look.

"Of course I'll go with you James." Lily said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a cozy hug.

James whole face showed his happiness. "Great, Lily I couldn't imagine going with anyone else." He said pressing his face into her sweet smelling hair.

"I couldn't imagine going with anyone else either." Lily said almost in a whisper.

James laid sprawled out on the couch once Lily pulled away from their embrace. Lily was feeling flirty and laid down next to him cuddling close. The two were both happy to be in each others presence.

"So I was thinking." Lily said looking over at James' close face. "I think we should get Tia a little mad. Did she ask you to the ball yet?"

James shook his head. "I've been trying to ignore her all week What are you planning on doing?" James said interested.

Lily let a mischievous smile cross her face. "Well I was thinking you could confront her and you know be your normal charming self and then she'll ask you to the ball. Then that's where I come in and I some how show that we're going together than she'll stomp off pissed."

James smiled. "Sounds great. I think she's on the grounds want to go find her now?"

Lily thought for a little wanting to go after Tia but yet she still wanted to lay there with James. "Yeah, sure why not?" She said cheerily.

James and Lily both got up together and walked out the portrait in search of Tia.

**************************************************************

Lily spotted Tia sitting by the lake watching some kids dual. So Lily sneaked behind a tree near Tia and motioned for James to go to her.

James took his cue and let out a loud sigh so Tia would know he was there.

Tia turned around looking rather angry but her expressing lifted at the sight of James. "Hey there James, sit down." She said patting the space left on the large rock she was sitting on.

He took her invitation and sat next to her trying to keep a safe distance from her. "So, uh how you doing?" James said uncertainly.

"Just fine." Tia said devilishly as she moved closer to James resting her hand on his thigh.

Lily was infuriated at Tia and wanted to pounce on her but reminded herself how sweet it would be to see Tia's face when she finds out that she is going to the ball with James.

James placed Tia's hand on his knee because she kept on moving it further up his leg. "James, me and you could be so good together." Tia said in a husky voice.

James was getting worried at where the conversation was leading and he just looked out to the lake. "Lets go to the ball together, alright." Tia said more telling then asking.

Lily took her cue and pulled away from the tree and walked out like she just arrived. "There you are James." She said in a way to sweet voice.

James smiled grateful Lily was there. "Tia would you mind moving over a little for Lily." James said motioning her to move.

"I do mind!" Tia said in a very angry voice. "What the heck do you think your doing Evan!" Tia spat.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my date for the ball." Lily said smugly.

Tia stood up pulling Lily up with her. "I told you to stay away and you didn't listen. You'll pay for that Evans. You and James won't hook up and that's not a threat it's a promise." Tia whispered gruffly into Lily's ear and stomped off to the castle.

Lily stood there with her mouth agape. James stood up next to her and put an arm around her waist. "Lily are you ok?" James said worriedly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Lily couldn't say anything she was terrified of Tia and what she would do to her. She leaned into James and walked with him back to the common room remaining silent the whole time.

****************************************************************

It was the weekend and all the older students were milling around Hogsmeade. Lily had just told Andi and Remi about her date to the ball and her little trick on Tia.

The three girls scurried into Madame Rose's Formal Dresses. The store was filled with beautiful muggle dresses.

After searching for two hours for the perfect dress the three girls finally each found a dress that they were satisfied with.

Once they had their dresses they continued looking around Hogsmeade for accessories and make-up.

*******************************************************************

Peter slipped away from his three friends to find Eva. He looked around for a while until he finally found her with a group of her Slytherin friends.

"Uhhhhh, Eva?" Peter said questionably and quiet.

"Hey Peter." Eva said with a bit of embarrassment. "Can you guys excuse me?" Eva said to her friends as she walked away quickly pulling Peter with her.

"What the heck are you doing!" Eva yelled in Peter's face. "I like you and all but that doesn't mean that Gryffindors and Slytherins are going to want to associate with each other." She said calming down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Peter managed to squeak. "But I was wondering if… Well if you'd want to go to the ball with me, that is of course if you don't have anyone to go with yet." Peter said cowering a bit.

"Aww pookie, I thought you'd never ask." Eva said leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Peter's cheeks went red. He waved good-bye and floated away to join his buddies at The Three Broomsticks.

**********************************************************************

The four Marauders sat at a table waiting for a round of butterbeers. Once their drinks came Lily, Andi, and Remi joined them.

Lily sat next to James giving him warm smile. Andi sat next to Lily and Remi sat between Andi and Remus.

The girls didn't get any butterbeers because they were all watching their weight because they all had perfect fitting dresses and they didn't want to gain any weight.

Lily tapped James on the shoulder. "Can you hurry I want to take you somewhere?" Lily whispered into his ears.

James gave a nod and quickly chugged his drink down. "Later guys Lily wants to go somewhere." He said while going out the door dragged by Lily.

"So where is it you want to take me?" James said curiously.

Lily had a wide grin on. "Your going to hate me when I say this but I am prepared to give my puppy dog face." Lily said with a giggle.

James smiled. "I could never hate you. What is it?" 

Lily blushed at how sweet he was. "Well I know your laid back and stuff and you probably want to just wear dress robes but, do you think, for me, that you could wear a muggle dress outfit?" Lily said worriedly.

James face grew tense. "Oh come on Lily, no those things are nasty they're all tight." James said making disgusted faces.

"Oh James, pleeeease!!" Lily whined. "My mom would love a picture of me with my date and she would find dress robes very unattractive. Besides then I can see your fit body better." Lily said with a wicked grin.

James laughed. "If it would make you happy then fine, I will."

Lily jumped up and down with excitement. "Here you go." She said shoving him in a shop.

"Whoa wait, what am I supposed to do in here?" James said stopping her from pushing him further.

"Just get in there, they'll figure out what looks best on you. I'm sure anything would look good on you though." Lily said and automatically blushed.

James gave a grin. "See you later Lily and if I don't like this thing then you owe me." James said giving her wink.

Lily couldn't help but smile even more she waved goodbye to him and went back to find Andi and Remi.

*******************************************************************

****

A/N: Wow lame ending. I know you guys didn't really get a description of Eva but you'll get to know her better next chapter at the dance. Those of you who really want James and Lily together be patient it will happen. So next chapter is basically going to be the dance. 

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

****

The queen of whatever - Thanks for reviewing and don't worry I'll keep writing

****

The all mighty and powerful*M -

****

J.E.A.R.K.Potter - Thanks (Erin) I'll try to update ASAP

****

Mione-Xavier - I'm glad you think my story is corny lol - keep reading

****

Firewalker32 - Sorry no prank this chapter maybe next one of the one after that not sure yet.


	6. A Small Attack

****

Chapter 6

Lily woke up around noon on Sunday, grateful that she got to sleep in. She was a little annoyed that both her friends hadn't woken her up though.

She looked out her window and saw Remi and Remus walking hand and hand around the front grounds walking slowly. Lily smiled at the couple and smiled even more when she saw Andi sitting with Sirius in the sunlight snuggling close.

Lily's heart sank a little, she felt empty like she needed someone to talk to anyone. Her first choice, which was her best friend, weren't available. Her second choice would have been James but, she saw him at the Quidditch field helping the new players on the Gryffindor team.

She smiled and blew him a kiss from her window. To her surprise he turned in the direction of her and though Lily could hardly see him, she could of sworn he smiled. Like she so often did Lily let a light pink shade take over her pale cheeks.

Lily finally remembered she had Kyle and decided to find him and find out how things have been for him.

****************************************************************

Andi sat in the school grounds with her head resting on Sirius's shoulder. Thinking about how things were going between her and Sirius.

__

'Now that I think of it, all we seem to do is cuddle. We don't even really talk, I don't like that at all. Nothing lasting is going to come out of this relationship if it stays this way.' Andi thought.

"Sirius, where do we stand?" Andi said lifting her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes.

Sirius gave a confused look a bit taken aback by the question. "Well, what do you mean exactly?" He said shifting uncomfortable.

"Well I mean we've been like this the last month, that is cuddle partners and often snog partners. Am I actually something special or just someone you randomly picked. Pardon me if I'm reading you wrong but I would think if I was a randomly picked person, that you certainly stayed with me for a while. So what exactly is the deal?" Andi said worried that it wasn't smart to talk about this before the ball.

Sirius swallowed hard not expecting this at all. "Wow Andi, I mean I don't know what to say." Sirius said scratching his head roughly.

Andi was hurt she had shared her feelings and that's all he could say to her. "Well maybe you need time to think about it." Andi said harshly giving him a rough shove and stomping back to the castle.

"We'll talk later Andi, bye sweetie!" Sirius yelled to her and she just swatted her hand to show she didn't care.

Sirius laid on the ground letting out a sigh. _'What have I done, what have I done? I don't even know what my feelings are how am I supposed to tell her or even think about them?' _Sirius thought dozing off in the middle of the grounds.

*******************************************************************

Andi cooled down a little by the time she got to the castle. She went straight for her dorm room looking for her best friend Lily, figuring she would still be sleeping since that was one of her favorite things to do. 

She was disappointed to find the dorm empty. So she went back to the common room and headed up the boys staircase thinking Lily might be with Kyle.

Andi did a polite knock on the first years' door but didn't get an answer. She cautiously opened the door until she saw Kyle in the corner tied to a chair with her mouth covered, eyes bulging, and wand a few feet away.

Andi gasped and ran to his side first taking the fabric from his mumbling mouth. "Lily!" Kyle screamed the second the cloth was taken from his mouth. "Over there. Quick!" He said in a scared squeaky voice.

Andi turned about to see Lily lying in the opposite corner motionless. "This can't be happening!" Andi cried running to Lily's side checking for a pulse. "What happened Kyle?" 

"That dark haired girl and her friends." Kyle said looking over at his cousin, still tied to the chair.

"Tia!" Andi growled. "She's dead once I get my hands on her…"

"How's Lily?" Kyle said interrupting Andi's threats.

"I'm not sure she's got to get to the hospital wing though fast. When did this happen?" Andi said heading back to Kyle freeing him from the chair.

"Only about ten minutes ago." He said relieved of being freed. "Now lets go!" He shouted startling himself and Andi.

Andi put a charm on Lily so she would float and went as fast as she could with Lily floating by her side to the hospital wing. Kyle arrived seconds later panting for breath.

"Madame Brims!" Andi screamed removing the charm from Lily, settling her on an empty bed.

"You needn't scream so, Miss Adams!" Madame Brims said with authority. "Now what is it?" She said examining Lily's limp body.

"Tia attacked her." Andi said simply but harshly.

"Do you know what curse she used?" Madame Brims asked.

"I wasn't there, Kyle do you remember?" Andi said turning to the skinny boy next to her.

"I don't know. Tia went after Lily and her friends tied me up." Kyle said with a sad look because he didn't have an answer.

Madame Brims studied Lily some more. "Well it appears to be just a stunning spell. She'll be fine and up and ready to leave in an hour or so. You two can go and come back in a half an hour it's a beautiful day I wouldn't want you to miss out on the last warm day of the year." She said offering a sweet smile on her chubby face.

"Go on Kyle." Andi said motioning for him to leave. "I'll tell you when she is up then. I'm going to stay with her if that's alright with you Madame Brims." Andi said looking to the nurse.

"That would be fine dear. I'm sure she'll be happy to wake up with you by her side. And the Headmaster will want to see her then, to see if Lily confirms that it was Tia." Madame Brims said shaking her head in disappointment that this kind of stuff was happening between people in the same house.

Kyle gave Lily's hand a squeeze and waved good-bye to Andi and went to leave. "Oh and Kyle could you please tell Remi and the Marauders?" Andi called to him before he walked out.

He gave a nod and continued on his way to the common room a bit shaken that this happened to Lily. 

Andi made herself comfortable in a chair next to Lily brushing some red strands from her face. "Don't worry Lil we'll get her back." Andi whispered.

********************************************************************

Lily woke up an hour later with her right hand being squeezed tightly and her left held limply. She looked to her left to see Andi sleeping soundlessly on a chair by her bedside. 

On her right was James who gave her a big smile which she returned. "How are you feeling?" James said softly.

"Fine, just fine." Lily said still confused at how she got there.

"Do you remember what happened Lily?" James asked and she gave a nod. "Was it Tia?" Again Lily gave a nod.

Guilt washed over James. He felt like it was his fault though deep down he knew it wasn't and that Tia was just a nutcase.

"Dumbledore will be here any minute to talk to you about it. Are you going to tell him it was Tia?" James said with concern.

Before Lily could answer Madame Brims came to her side. "Oh good Miss Evans your awake. The headmaster will be here shortly. I'm going to get you something for that headache that should be coming soon." She said with a smile as she scurried off to her supplies.

James looked to Lily waiting for answer. "I don't James, every time I see her she threatens me and every time the threats get worse. If I tell Dumbledore she'll be furious and who knows what she'll do. She's crazy." Lily said with a sigh.

"Dumbledore won't let anything bad happen to you and he won't make it worse. So tell him." James said giving her hand a squeeze.

Lily smiled. "Alright." 

James gave her a short hug then prodded Andi awake when Dumbledore came in. As he went to leave with the groggy Andi, Dumbledore called to him. "Mr. Potter could you please send Mr. Evans down. I'm going to need to talk to him also." James gave a nod and half had to drag Andi to the common room.

"Just a second sir." Madame Brims said waddling over to Lily. "That stabbing headache is going to start soon she needs these pills." 

Lily took the pills not enjoying the taste very much. Madame Brims went back to her office so Dumbledore could talk to Lily.

"I assume you know why I'm visiting." Dumbledore said and Lily nodded. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Of course not Professor." Lily said organizing the events in her head. "I went to talk to Kyle so I went to his dorm room and we only talked for five minutes, when Tia Marcellus and her little followers came in."

"Ah yes, Miss Marcellus I've noticed a riff between the two of you." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Well you see Professor, she likes James and we got in a fight over a guy in our fourth year and since then we haven't been friends. James and I are friends so we're usually around each other and we are going to the ball together. So Tia thinks I'm trying to get with James to infuriate her and every time I see her she threatens me to stay away from him. The threats keep getting worse too. First they were just "Stay away from him" and now they are more like "Stay away from him and you'll pay." And now she attacked me. If you punish her at all it'll just make her want to hurt me more." Lily said half relieved to get that out.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow wondering why he hadn't looked into this more. "Miss Evans this is rather serious and I can't let this go unpunished. Miss Marcellus will receive two detentions this week with Filch which I'm sure won't be very enjoyable for her. Fifteen Points from Gryffindor for casting a spell on a fellow student." Dumbledore said giving Lily a smile.

Kyle walked in and Dumbledore motioned for Lily to step outside so he could talk to her younger cousin.

Lily waited in the corridor waiting for her cousin and she started to feel the headache coming on. She was thankful for the pills because if had felt any worse then it did right then, she didn't think she would be able to handle it.

Kyle came out of the hospital wing ten minutes later looking relieved like Lily had. Lily gave him a tight squeeze and they walked together silently to the common room.

When they got there no one was there she gave Kyle a wave and went up to her dorm room.

Lily was surprised to see Andi sleeping. Figuring there was nothing else to do Lily laid down in her bed to take a nap so she didn't have to think about anything.

*****************************************************************

Two hours later woke up with Andi sitting on her bedside. "Gosh finally, I saw you awake for a total of one minute today and it's already half past four." Andi said offering a smile.

Lily gave Andi a grin sitting up. "Are you alright, Lil?" Andi said concerned.

"I'm fine." Lily said trying to dismiss the subject. "I heard you were the one who found me and Kyle. Were you looking for me?" 

Andi's face sunk remembering why she had gone to Lily. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Wow this looks bad is it Sirius? Tell me please." Lily said putting her guidance counselor face on.

"Well while you were sleeping or talking to Kyle I was on the grounds just sitting with Sirius." Andi said and Lily gave a nod remembering seeing them. "I started thinking how it seems that all we ever do is cuddle and kiss and that's all it has been for the last month. We're not even going out and we hardly talk. I want what have Remi has, not Remus I mean just someone you can tell everything a feel so special around." Andi let a few tears slide down her face.

"What happened then, did you say something?" Lily said rubbing Andi's back.

"I asked him where we stood and he had a terrified look on his face and he asked me what I meant. I told him that we've been like this for a month and I wanted to know if I was just a snog partner or someone special. Then he told me he didn't know so I stormed off telling him he should think about that." Andi let out a few sobs still keeping control. "The dance is less than one week away and it looks like we aren't talking."

Lily pulled Andi into a light hug. "Andi he probably isn't used to sharing his feelings most guys aren't. Just don't bring it up your words will probably burn in his mind for a while so he will think about it and when he's ready he will tell you how he feels. Until then just try to get more conversations into your relationship, alright?" Lily said in way like she knew, though she had just made it all up.

Andi gave a nod pulling away from Lily's embrace. "Thanks Lil that's what I needed. Lets go get some dinner. I'm sure are always hungry friend, Remi will be there." Andi said causing herself and Lily to giggle.

***********************************************************************

After dinner the three girls and the four Marauders piled into the common room all sitting in front of the fire.

"Game time." Remus announced causing the others to looking his direction. "We need to play a game, any ideas?" 

"I got one!" Remi shouted apparently proud of herself. "It's like spin the bottle but a little different. What you do is spin the bottle twice and you have to pick one of the two people to kiss on the lips of course. If it lands on a person twice then you have to snog them until the others say you can stop."

The other six nodded agreeing to the game "Lets get started." Peter said. "Do we have a bottle?"

Lily conjured a bottle and handed to Peter who set it in the middle of the circle. "Whose first?" Lily asked somewhat nervous.

"I'll go." Andi said.

She spun it two times and the first time she got Lily and the second she got Remus. "Remi your not going to kill me if I pick your boyfriend will you? I would kiss Lily but that's just a little too weird for me." Andi said with a giggle.

"Go for it, I think I might enjoy seeing this." Remi said giving Remus a wink.

Andi and Remus's lips met in the center of the group and they were both sure that it only lasted a second. Andi was surprised at herself for enjoying the kiss but shook the thought off immediately when Remi started to spin the bottle.

Remi spun the bottle two times and got James and Peter. Remi knew she'd pick James over Peter any day but she knew Lily had a crush on James though she wouldn't admit. So for her friends sake she picked Peter.

Lily was shocked but felt a warmth towards her friend figuring she was the only reason she didn't pick James. "That hurts you know." James said put his hand over his heart looking at Remi.

"Sorry James I always found Peter more attractive." Remi said sarcastically.

Peter didn't catch the sarcasm and was very nervous of the kiss. When he thought no one was looking he checked his breath. 

Remus who was sitting next to him gave him a punch "Don't even think about kissing her any longer than I kissed Andi." Remus said harshly only loud enough for Peter to hear.

Remi was on the other side of Remus so her lips and Peter's met right in front of his face infuriating him. He was happy to see Remi wipe her lips off in disgust when she broke away from Peter though.

Sirius had a wide grin on. "My turn!" He said grabbing the bottle giving each of the girls a wink.

Sirius spun it twice and to his horror he got James twice! "NOOOOOO!" James and Sirius screamed in unison.

"This ought to be interesting." Andi said and the others agreed and they let out a laugh at James and Sirius' face.

James was sitting next to Sirius. "This is hell." James said from beside Sirius.

After much delay the two brought their faces closer both looking disgusted. Their lips touched for a quarter of a second and they pulled away making gagging sounds.

"I believe I said if you got someone twice you had to snog." Remi said with a mischievous smile.

James and Sirius gave everyone another look of horror. Again they brought their faces close both looking like they were going to cry any second now. Their lips touched and they made them tight so it looked more like their lips bumped into each other. They looked very much like five year olds giving their first kiss. 

After a minute Lily pushed the two apart. "That's enough I'm kind of worried. Towards the end there you two looked like you were actually enjoying it." She said with a giggle.

James shook his head scrubbing his lips on his robes. "That was my shortest snog ever and thank god!" James said giving Sirius a look of disgust.

"I actually enjoyed that, you're a lovely kisser James." Sirius said with wink.

James jumped back bumping into Lily who was on the other side of him. "You better be kidding man, because if you're not your getting a new room." James said putting his hands on Lily's waist and pulling her across him and between him and Sirius.

Sirius started laughing uncontrollable. "James you're a funny kid, you know that? Of course I'm kidding." Sirius said still laughing causing all the others to laugh with him.

"Lily I think you're the only one who hasn't gotten any action so your up." Andi said tossing her the bottle.

"I don't need any action." She said shyly handing it back to Andi.

"Nice try sugar lips but your going." Remi said with a grin.

Lily took the bottle back from Andi and spun it twice. She got Sirius twice. 

Sirius gave an excited grin. "This snog should be a lot better." He said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

Lily gave Andi a look that said sorry. Andi just giggled and motioned her to go on. Since James had moved her Lily was already next to Sirius. She puckered her lips and Sirius gave her a grin.

"Shall we make this interesting?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Lily blushed and unpuckered. "Not too interesting." 

Sirius just laughed moving in closer to her. Again Lily puckered her lips and their lips met. As the kiss went on James and Andi both wanted to shout stop but they didn't want the others to think they were jealous so they decided to wait for one of the other three to say something.

The kiss went on for five minutes and Sirius was deepening the kiss and Lily went along with it. There wasn't any tongue but very close to it.

James couldn't take it anymore he was enraged at his friend. "Stop!" James shouted pulling Lily back by the robes when Sirius didn't stop right away.

They all looked at James a bit frightened of the tone he had. Lily was totally embarrassed she hadn't meant to kiss Sirius like that. In her mind she was picturing Sirius being James but she figured James would be an even better kisser.

"This game is over." James said with an angry look on his face.

Remi, Andi, Peter, and Remus all ran to their rooms. The other three stood up and Lily looked James in the eyes trying to say sorry.

"Lily leave, I need to talk to Sirius." James said in an unforgiving voice.

"James I'm sorry, it was just a game, it meant nothing." Lily said pleadingly.

"We'll talk later!" James shouted.

Tears fell down Lily's cheek. "Why are you yelling?"

James heart clenched at the sight of her crying. "I'm sorry Lily I'm not mad at you." James said pulling Lily into a tight hug which she enjoyed ten times more than her kiss with Sirius.

Lily pulled away and said goodnight to the two and ran to her room to join Andi and Remi.

"Now I have you to deal with." James said angrily pointing at Sirius.

"If I kiss you again will you be happy?" Sirius said trying to get James to lighten up.

James face became darker. "Not funny Sirius. You know I'm crazy about her and you dug into that kiss like you owned her."

Sirius waved a hand. "It was just a game the kiss meant nothing to me and it meant nothing to Lily. Your overreacting." Sirius said patting James on the back.

"It better of meant nothing to you and if it meant something to Lily I'll kill you." James growled.

"Hey you could of stopped us, you waited five minutes." Sirius said trying to make a point.

"I didn't want to look jealous." James said still angry.

"Well don't worry you didn't look anything like you were jealous when you screamed stop." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Whatever just shut up. Don't let anything like this happen again, alright?" James said his face no longer contorted with anger.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Don't worry it won't. Lets go get Remus and Peter and get a snack I'm starving!"

*******************************************************************

****

A/N: I really liked this chapter I don't know why I just did. I know I said this chapter would be about the ball and that you would meet Eva more but I got ideas and they ended up turning into a chapter. So next chapter as long as I don't get anymore ideas it will be about the ball and we'll meet Peter's girl, Eva Kemp. Suggest and REVIEW!!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

A - I figured you'd like the pookie part. Yeah I'll be sure to stay away from those weird shoeless singers…. Scary haha

****

The all mighty and powerful*M - Thanks for reading and James is going to look really hot in his tux ;) haha

****

Firewalker32 - Sorry for the delay of the ball! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. The Ball

****

Chapter 7

It was Saturday, October 1st and the day of the ball. The girls locked themselves in their rooms midafternoon so they had plenty of time to prep themselves for the ball.

Andi, Lily, and Remi set to work doing each others hair and make-up. The three girls got out all their supplies they purchased the weekend before at Hogsmeade. They had quite an assortment of lip glosses, eye shadows, blushes, and tons of hair accessories.

Remi was the first one up so she sat in a comfy chair in sweats waiting for Andi and Lily to start doing her hair. After twenty minutes of Andi and Lily bickering on what to do to Remi's hair they finally got to work.

They straightened Remi's beautiful brown curls making her hair almost twice as long. They curled her ends so they elegantly curled in and gave her a part to the side. 

Next was Andi's turn. Remi and Lily took twice as long trying think of what to do with her hair. They had a lot of choices since she had straight long hair. They decided on light spiral curls all down her back.

Lily was the last to go. Andi and Remi were faced with a challenge with Lily's hair since it was rather thick. They did tight loopy curls all over but the weight of her hair weighed down the curls towards the top. So they did twists back to a high ponytail so the curls fluffed all over the back of her head. 

They were all out of energy after Lily's hair so they decided to take a break and just sat around talking, being sure not to disturb their hair. Once five o'clock came they figured they should get back to work on their dance preparations.

Remi was the first one up. Lily applied a reddish blush onto Remi's high cheekbones that looked more pinkish on her dark skin. Andi put a sparkly gold eye shadow above Remi's eyes to bring out the gold flecks in them. They also applied a clear lip gloss to her pink lips.

Lily put a lighter blush on Andi since her skin was lighter than Remi's. Remi put blue eye liner on Andi to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out even more. They applied a dark red lipstick that made a perfect contrast with her blonde hair.

Remi put a very light pink blush on Lily's cheeks because she had such fair skin. Andi only had to apply a light pink lip gloss on Lily because her eyes were too perfect to cover up with make-up.

As seven o'clock snuck up on them they changed into their dresses and made last minute touch ups before heading down to the common room to meet their dates.

**********************************************************************

James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting patiently for their dates in the common room.

"I still can't believe you wore that nasty thing." Sirius sniggered motioning to James's attire.

"It's not half that bad actually and I think I look quite stunning." James said puffing his chest out.

"You guys are both stupid, so shut it." Remus snapped.

"Chill Moony, is it that time of the month again?" Sirius said still sniggering.

"In fact it is. So leave me alone." Remus grumbled.

"Rem, we love you." James said with a cheeky smile trying to get Remus to smile, it didn't work.

Ten of seven the three girls made their way down the stairs all equally nervous of what their dates would think.

Remi made her way over to Remus. Remus wore a plain black dress robe that suited him perfectly. Remi had a strapless crimson dress that reached her ankles. It was tight fitting up top and went into a flowing skirt. It accented all her curves perfectly.

Remus looked at Remi with his mouth agape. "Remi Sands you are so beautiful." He whispered pressing his lips on hers.

Remi pulled away smiling. "You look great too." She said wiping some of her lip gloss from his lips. The couple left the common room to go to the ball held in the Great Hall.

Andi sauntered over to Sirius with a huge smile on her face. Sirius also had a plain dress robe on. Andi had a beautiful light blue halter dress on that had a low v-cut in the front that revealed her small chest slightly. It reached right above her knees.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her. "Andi you look great." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss like Andi never had before.

Andi pulled away. "You are so cute Sirius, lets go." Andi said linking arms with Sirius and catching up with Remi and Remus in the Great Hall.

That left Lily and James alone in the common room. Lily bit her lip and moved closer to James until she was right in front of him. James had on a muggle suit that fit him perfectly and made him look much older than he was. Lily had on a spaghetti strap black dress with red trimming. It ended above her knee on the one side then tapered down to the middle of her shin on the other side. It rested on her figure perfectly.

James was at a loss of words as he looked Lily over. Lily gave a shy giggle at his expression. "You listened to me, it fits you perfectly and you look really hot." Lily said with a bright smile.

James let a smile creep onto his face. "Yeah it took the guy forever to get my measurements but yeah I actually don't mind it much." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"May I say you look stunning tonight." James said in a deep charming voice.

Lily leaned into him. "Of course you may." The two smiled both overjoyed to be going to the ball together. They too made their way to the Great Hall to meet their friends.

*********************************************************************

The three couples sat down at a table all hungry. They ate finger foods that didn't do much to fill their appetites.

Lily pulled out her wizard camera and snapped a picture of Sirius spitting out one of the cucumber sandwiches all over the table.

When it showed up everyone laughed as you could see Sirius spit his sandwich out over and over again.

Lily took nice pictures of Remus and Remi and Andi and Sirius. Then she handed her camera to Remi who took a picture of James with his arm around Lily's waist.

The couples broke off as a slow song spread through the room. Remi looked like she had fallen asleep in Remus's arms as they slowly swayed to the song.

Sirius put one arm around Andi's waist and the other enlaced in hers as they danced sort of distantly both unsure what the other wanted.

That again left Lily and James both fidgeting. "Well Lily can I have this dance?" James asked offering his hand to her.

Lily took it happily and the two went to the middle of the floor where everyone would see them. They got many whispers around them "Why is Lily with James? I thought she hated him." said a short girl whose mouth went a mile a minute.

"Well it looks like news of us going to the ball together is going to spread fast." Lily said nodding her head towards the girl running off to her friends whispering rather loudly.

James let a laugh out. "That's not a bad thing is it?" He asked almost unsure.

"Of course not James, I like you." Lily said blushing furiously.

"I like you too, Lily." James said with a huge grin.

They danced closely with Lily's arms around James' neck and James' arms around Lily's waist.

*****************************************************************

Most of the couples grumbled and went back to their tables as the slow song ended. Some more daring couples danced to the fast music. That included Sirius and Andi who were boogying their hearts away.

James looked around the room looking for Peter and found him off in a corner with a seventh year Slytherin who was beating the snot out of him. James ran out on the dance floor and pulled Sirius away from Andi.

"What do you want? I'm trying to dance." Sirius said very annoyed.

"Peter." James said shortly pointing in the direction of the one sided fight.

Sirius gave up pulling away and when they got to Peter they pulled him out of the strong arms of the seventh and left after cursing the person who was pounding Peter. They took Peter over to their table and James offered him his seat. Peter sat down a bit bruised.

A moment later some one joined them. "Sorry about that Petey. My brother always does that to my boyfriends." Eva said patting him on the shoulder.

The group gasped and Eva mistook it for surprise. "Oh yes Peter just asked me out isn't that wonderful?" She said in her raspy voice.

The group nodded all sort of afraid of the girl. She had unruly hair worse than James if possible, that reached right above her rear. She was quite chubby like Peter and few inches shorter than him too. Her teeth were crooked and went all directions and her eyes were almost pure black.

Lily shuddered a bit at the sight of the fifth year. "How did she ever get any boyfriends?" Lily lightly whispered into James' ear.

James chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Lovely outfit." Lily said trying to sound sincere.

Eva looked down at her torn and tattered black dress robes. "Who cares what you think mud blood." Eva spat.

Lily gasped and James pulled her tighter to him trying to fight the urge to attack his friend's girlfriend. "Why are you mingling with dirty blood anyway Potter?" Eva said with a wicked smile looking over at James and Lily.

James was infuriated he lashed at Eva but was held back by Remus. Sirius finished his best friend's duties and tackled the girl. Once she was on the ground Sirius and James stared daggers at her.

James was sort of satisfied so he gave up trying to get past Remus. Peter rushed to his girlfriends side trying his best to help the large girl up. Eva got up on her own and grunted.

"Maybe you and your girlfriend should hang out somewhere else Pete." Remus said with a bit of anger too.

Peter was angry himself. One of his best friends had just tackled his girlfriend and all for Lily. He didn't care about Lily she was dirty blood and James was stupid for going after her and he would realize that someday. So he led his girlfriend to the other side of the Great Hall.

************************************************************************

Lily sat down feeling angry and upset. The only other people who called her that had been Snape and Lucius Malfoy. She hated that people treated her different because her parents were muggles.

James held his hand out and Lily took it, grateful for the distraction from what had just happened. They walked silently and went back onto the dance floor where another slow song was playing.

Lily laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and they just swayed very slowly.

"Lily I'm sorry." James said caressing the back of her dress.

Lily let out a sigh sort of upset that he had ruined the mood. "It's alright. Thanks for being willing to attack her for me." She said with a tired laugh.

James smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'd do anything for you." He whispered softly.

The words tickled her ears they were so sweet and so comforting. Lily looked up into his eyes and offered him a sweet smile which he returned.

The song ended but to everyone's liking it was another slow song that rang through the Great Hall.

Lily couldn't help but think how perfect everything seemed when in James' arms. She scanned the room looking to see the different couples.

She saw Peter and Eva dancing awkwardly with their stomachs not letting their faces get too close. Peter seemed happy though she had to admit.

Lily spotted Sirius and Andi but not on the dance floor. They were against a side wall making out. Lily had to laugh because Andi had just complained to her the week before that that was all they did.

Lily was surprised to see Tia dancing with Tray, right next to her. Lily was almost afraid when she made eye contact with Tia but instead of scowling Tia offered Lily a sweet smile. The smile was so simple but it sprang so many memories back to Lily. Memories of the old Tia, her once best friend.

*****************************************************************

When the song ended James pulled away almost making Lily fall forward. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor and into the cold October air. Unbeknownst to them Remi and Remus followed them and watched them from a nearby bush.

James and Lily settled on one of the stone stairs leading to the castle. Lily shuddered from the cold pulling herself closer to James. He lightly draped his jacket from his suit over her small shoulders and wrapped his arm around her.

Remi jumped up quick and flashed Lily's camera at them, startling Lily and James.

"What was that?" Lily said with her eyes scanning the grounds.

"Maybe heat lightning." James said simply.

There was an awkward silence for a little and Lily stared at the almost full moon, thinking how perfect everything was right then.

James cleared his throat trying to organize everything in his head. "Lily, you know how I said earlier that I liked you." Lily gave a nod not sure what he was getting at. "Well I didn't mean just as a friend. I like you a lot and I have ever since our third year."

Lily gave another nod trying to piece everything together. "What I'm trying to get at is, err, will you be my girlfriend?" James said twiddling his fingers nervously.

Lily knew her answer but needed some reassurance. She looked into his hazel eyes and knew the feeling was mutual. "I'd love to." She whispered simply.

James smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Wow I never though this day would come." 

He pulled closer bringing his face towards hers still keeping eye contact. Lily's eyes shut slowly and their lips met for a sweet innocent kiss.

Again Remi jumped up again and flashed off Lily's camera. Lily and pulled away from the kiss startling James who hadn't noticed the flash.

"This heat lightning is beginning to scare me. Can we go in?" Lily said biting her lip.

James gave a nod and wrapped his arm around her and they walked back to the ball.

Remi and Remus jumped out of the bush. "Good going you ruined their first kiss." Remus said playfully pushing her.

"Believe me she'll forgive me when she gets these pictures. She'll die when she gets these." Remi said smiling obviously impressed with herself.

"Well lets get in there I think the ball is going to end soon." Remus said scooping her up and carrying her into the castle.

************************************************************************

After the ball was over they all returned to the common room. The Marauders announced that the common room was taken and forced all the other couples to their rooms. Once everyone was out but them and their dates they all settled down on the couches.

James, Lily, Remi, and Remus squeezed onto one of the sofas and Sirius placed Andi on his lap in a chair nearby. Peter sat in another chair not really wanting to be there.

Sirius whispered something into Andi's ear that no one else could hear. "Yes!" Andi squealed kissing Sirius with a little too much passion.

When they pulled apart they looked over to see five extremely confused people. "He just asked me out." Andi said giddily.

Lily and Remi jumped up and attacked Andi with hugs and friendly kisses, sometimes missing and getting Sirius, who didn't complain.

Lily and Remi returned to their seats both happy. "It's about time you two gits got together." James said smiling at Sirius.

"I like to take my time." Sirius said giving Andi a little squeeze.

Lily whispered something to James and he gave a nod. "We have some news too." Lily said smiling at James. "James asked me out too!" 

Andi and Remi squealed attacking her too with hugs and friendly kisses. Once they returned to their seats Andi blurted out. "I thought you hated each other and Lily you told me you couldn't admit to having feelings for James because you didn't have any."

Lily smiled and simply said. "I lied."

"Well isn't this exciting three couples formed tonight in our little group." Remus said receiving some questionable look. "Peter asked Eva out tonight, remember."

They all nodded remembering. Peter took the opportunity to get what he wanted to say out. "Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't attack my girlfriend next time you see her."

The group was surprised at his outburst. It was very unlike the Peter they knew. Before anyone could say anything he stormed up the boy's staircase grumbling something under his breath.

Once Peter left the group was silent. Lily turned to Remi and gave her a confused look. "How on earth did you manage that?" Lily said pulling some small leaves out of Remi's straight hair. "You and Remus playing in the bushes?" Lily said raising her eye brows.

Remi let out a laugh. "Unfortunately no. We actual were spying on a certain couple." Remi said figuring Lily would pick up on it.

"Oh who?" Lily said excitedly.

Remi's smile fell. "I swear you can be such a blonde." Lily gave her a scowl. "We were spying on you and James you dingbat." Remi said giving Lily a playful shove.

"Oh, what for?" Lily said nervously.

"Well you see I was the reason your first kiss was ruined I'm really sorry you too." Remi said unsure what their response would be.

James smiled. "Don't worry there will be more to come." He said hugging Lily. "The thing that stopped us though was some flashing."

Remi smiled mischievously. "Exactly, I took Lily's wizard camera and it does flash you know."

Lily gasped. "You no good rotten poo face." Lily said with a laugh.

"Poo face maybe, but I did get these for you." She said handing Lily the two picture she had taken.

James and Lily looked at the pictures the first one was of James putting his jacket on Lily's shoulders and the second was their first kiss.

Lily smiled. "You're the best." She said hugging Remi and Remus. "You two went through at lot to do this for me." 

"Not really." Remi said confused.

"Oh yes you did." Lily said smiling mischievously. "You two were in poison ivy."

Remi's eyes went big. "How do you know?"

"Easy, the leaves." Lily said pointing at the leaves on the floor.

"Well you're going to get it too. You touched the leaves too." Remi said rather angry.

Lily sniggered. "I'm immune to it."

"Lily you're so not my friend." Remi said chasing her up the girls staircase.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Andi just sat there and laughed at the screams from upstairs and the many shut ups.

Andi kissed Sirius goodnight and headed up to stop Remi from attacking Lily. The three boys went up to their room hoping Peter wasn't awake still.

********************************************************************

****

A/N: Well there's the ball. Hope you liked it. James and Lily are together woohoo!! And Andi and Sirius too! Suggestions and I'm begging you PLEASE REVIEW!!

****

Thank Yous to My _FEW_ Reviewers

Firewalker32 - Didn't you like it? The way you said "but interesting" made it sound like you didn't like it…. So sorry if you didn't L 

****

Dragonfly - Thanks for reading!


	8. Drama

****

Chapter 8

Lily woke up the next morning with a headache. Remi had jokingly threw a pillow at her the night before and it had knocked her off her feet and she hit her head pretty hard on the wall behind her.

She had gotten up earlier then usual and actual was up before both her friends. Still in her silk pajamas she took her journal with her to the common room. She wrote about the night before. She wrote every detail of the dance and when James asked her out.

James came down from his room and plopped himself next Lily. "What are you writing about?" James asked looking over her shoulder.

"Last night, and no you can't read it." Lily said pulling her journal out of his view.

"Come on Lil I want to know what you wrote about me." James said reaching for her journal.

"No it might hurt your feelings." Lily said with a giggle. She shut her journal and muttered a spell so a huge lock appeared on it.

James slumped in defeat. "Do you want to go for a walk?" 

"Sure, but I probably should change." Lily said motioning to her outfit.

James smiled cheekily. "That's fine with me."

"Your bad." Lily said giving James a shove.

She went to her room and dropped her journal off and put on a pair of jeans and a cozy white sweater. When she went back to the common room she found James staring wide eyed at her.

Lily automatically felt self-conscious. "Forget to do my zipper?" Lily asked checking.

James laughed. "No you look great. I was just thinking how much better muggle clothes look on you then our robes for school."

Lily smiled and moved over to James planting a light kiss on James' lips. The two didn't feel like splitting so they didn't. They made their way to the couch situating themselves so Lily was on James' lap.

Lily pulled back for air. "What happened to the walk?" Lily asked giggling a bit.

"We don't have to." James said moving in for another kiss.

"Lets go we can kiss later." Lily said with a wink.

James gave her a grin sneaking in one more kiss. "Sounds good."

They left the common room to go for a walk on the grounds.

*******************************************************************

Sirius woke up with his arm wrapped around someone. He rubbed his eyes confused. He hadn't remembered anyone being there the night before. 

__

"Oh no, I got drunk didn't I! I cheated on Andi and we've only been going out for a couple hours!" Sirius thought.

Once his eyes adjusted fully he found himself looking at the pudgy figure of Eva. "No way! There is no way I cheated on Andi with her!" Sirius screamed.

Eva jumped awake and so did Remus and Peter. "What the heck is going on ?" Peter screamed at the sight of his girlfriend in his best friend in bed.

Sirius rolled off his bed and hid behind Remus. "She's trying to seduce me!" Sirius yelled pointing at Eva.

Eva let out a evil snicker. "In your dreams Black." Sirius shuddered at the thought of her in his dreams. "I guess I picked the wrong bed last night." Eva said shrugging.

"Eww you didn't do anything to me did you?" Sirius said still worried.

"No you git! The girls in my room kicked me out last night because I had too many bean burritos after the ball so I followed some first year into your common room and came in here figuring I could cuddle with my darling boyfriend. I wanted to keep Petey warm." Eva said pinching Peter's cheek.

"How by farting all night?" Sirius said cracking up.

"Shut up Black before I curse you." Eva said scowling.

"Whatever, just get out of here. If McGonagall catches you she won't be happy."

Eva took his advice and gave Peter a sloppy kiss that made both Sirius and Remus cringe and left. Once she left Peter laid down on his bed with a lovesick sigh.

Remus and Sirius just gave him a disgusted look and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

*********************************************************************

Once Lily and James' short walk ended James went for breakfast and Lily headed back to the common room not very hungry.

She walked in and found Tia laying on the sofa. Lily didn't know what to do so she walked past her pretending she hadn't noticed her. "Lily." Tia called.

That word from her mouth brought back the memories again and she remembered the smile Tia had offered her at the ball last night. She turned slowly to see Tia smiling at her.

"Sit down, please." Tia said sweetly sitting up so Lily had space to sit down. 

Lily sat down unsure what Tia wanted. "Yes?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Tia said simply but with a clear sincerity.

"For what?" Lily said swallowing hard.

"Absolutely everything. For the dance in our fourth year. For almost killing you. For ruining our friendship. For the evil glares. For the rumors. For threatening you. For fighting with you for James. For attacking you." Tia said with tears glistening in her eyes.

Lily was speechless she didn't know what to say. She stared at Tia with her mouth agape. "I miss you Lillers." Tia said letting her tears freely flow down her cheek.

Tears also ran down Lily's face when Tia called her the old nickname she had giving her years ago. Lily pulled Tia into a hug and they both cried and hugged telling each other over and over again that they were sorry.

Andi walked down the stairs slowly, not believing her eyes when she saw Lily and Tia hugging and crying. She heard the two girls repeat over and over "I'm sorry." Andi was infuriated she didn't trust Tia at all . Lily hated Tia, what was happening? Andi went back to her room and jumped in the shower trying to organize her thoughts.

Tia and Lily pulled apart. "We'll talk later alright?" Lily said softly to Tia.

"That would be wonderful." Tia said giving Lily one last hug.

They pulled apart again and Lily went to the Great Hall for breakfast and Tia went to Tray's room to wake him up.

************************************************************************

When Lily got to the Great Hall she sat down next to James and he gave her leg squeeze to show her he was happy she came.

"Change your mind?" James said with some eggs in his mouth.

Lily gave him a disgusted look as some of the eggs fell out of his mouth. "Yeah but I'm going to lose my appetite if more food falls out of your mouth."

James gave laugh after he had swallowed. "What's wrong?" James asked concerned when he saw her cheeks tearstained.

Lily rubbed at her cheeks feeling stupid for not fixing herself up after her talk with Tia. "I'm fine." Lily said trying to show it in her face.

James was going to press her to tell him what happened but was interrupted by Sirius rolling on the floor in laughter.

James picked his friend up off the floor and place him on the bench. "What now you goon?" James said giving Sirius an annoyed look.

"Prongs you missed it, it was great!" Sirius said doubled over in laughter. Which caused him to stick his head in his oatmeal. So he just laughed harder with oatmeal dripping down his face. "Leah Hartman sat next to Remus, she's a first year Gryffindor. He thought it was Remi and turned and kissed her right on the lips. When he pulled away he gave her this horrified look then she pulled him in for another kiss and he couldn't get away from her! That was so amazingly funny." Sirius said finally calming down a bit.

James and Lily laughed and looked over at Remus who seemed to be scared to look over at the first year who had moved down a couple seats after he pushed her away.

Lily stood up and used her napkin to wipe most of the oatmeal that was clumped in Sirius' normally flawless hair. Lily grabbed a piece of toast as she left with James, Sirius, and Remus to go back to the common room.

Remi and Andi had just come down from their room as the four walked in still laughing at Remus. Andi walked over to Sirius about to give him a kiss but pulled back before their lips met. "You smell strongly of oatmeal and what's in your hair?" Andi said holding her nose and pulling back.

"He was laughing at Remus so hard that he did a nose dive into his oatmeal bowl." Lily said laughing still.

"That's funny but gross." Andi said with a laugh as she pushed Sirius to the boys staircase. "You need a shower." She took him to his room and shut him in the bathroom then returned to the common room.

"What did you do that was so funny?" Remi said smiling at Remus who was trying to ignore the question.

"Sorry to say Rem was cheating on you Remi, with a first year." James said laughing at the embarrassed Remus.

"Oh you must explain." Remi said with a fake angry scowl.

Remus dropped his head and mumbled. "I kissed this first year next to me because I thought it was you and when I pulled away she pulled me in for another and I couldn't get her off me."

Remi burst into hyena laughs. "Oh my gosh! That is the funniest thing I ever heard!" Remi said rolling on the floor like Sirius had done earlier.

Remus smiled down at her. "You just shut up." He said good naturally.

Remi got up finally. "Did you enjoy it?" Remi said raising he eyebrows as he smiled.

"Well I like a feisty woman." Remus said with a laugh as Remi gave him a punch. "Too bad she's not quite a woman yet." The two kissed still laughing.

James led Lily to the couch and they sat down and Lily draped her legs casually over his lap. "Are you sure you're ok? Why were you crying earlier?" James said again concerned.

"It was Tia." Lily said giving James a light kiss as he tensed at the mention of her name. "She apologized for everything and last night when we were dancing she gave me this smile, like we were friends. So I cried because I felt like I had my old best friend back. We hugged and then said we'd talk later." Lily said feeling emotional again.

James looked at her confused not expecting that from Tia. "Maybe she changed." James said questionably, not really sure he could believe it. "But don't let her pull you into a trap, it could all be a trick."

Lily scowled. "She wouldn't do that, she has changed." 

"How can you be so sure?" James said stroking her hair.

"I know these things James, I can feel it." Lily said giving him a smile. "Well I need a shower, I feel gross." 

James gave Lily a kiss and she went to her room skipping. James looked over at Andi who was scowling, she had obviously heard the conversation. He didn't know what to do so he just gave her a smile and went up to his room to wait for Sirius to finish so he could shower.

***********************************************************************

Lily came out of the bathroom feeling good after her long warm shower. She slipped into some sweatpants and a comfy tee. 

She jumped a bit when she saw Andi standing next to her. "Jeez Andi, must you sneak up on me like that." Lily said with a giggle.

Lily's smile faded from her face and her good feeling left at the harsh look Andi was sending her. "What did I do?" Lily said almost frightened.

"I can't believe how stupid you are." Andi said stomping over to her own bed and sitting down with a thud.

"Uh thanks Andi, I love you too." Lily said sarcastically sitting across from her on her own bed. "Am I missing something or do you just like randomly telling me that I'm stupid." Lily said anger rising in her voice.

"Don't act like you don't know. You and Tia you git. She says sorry and you automatically forgive her!" Andi screamed getting up and standing over Lily.

"Quit towering over me!" Lily yelled back getting up and backing away from Andi. "Gosh what the heck is wrong with you, you're acting so jealous."

"JEALOUS!" The words slipped off Andi's tongue like venom. "Far from it sweetie, I'm only concerned for you, your acting so blind."

"Don't tell me what how I'm acting, your just scared I'm going to like Tia more than you when we become friends again!" Lily shouted.

"No Lily Marie Evans, I'm concerned about you! She's an evil person she can't change just like that." 

"James changed, why can't Tia?" Lily said her lips curling in anger.

"Tia is different for all I know she might be a psycho." Andi said with a sigh losing her edge for just a moment. "Don't you remember just last weekend the girl attacked you and had her friends tie up you beloved Kyle."

Lily huffed. "Your so jealous it makes me sick." Lily's finger tightened around her wand in her pocket at that moment she wanted so bad to curse Andi. "Now get away from me you bastard" The words rolled off Lily's lips dripping with anger.

Andi took in a breath of air and she became cold. Lily had never called her a foul name like that before "You know what Lily I will leave you alone and this time I won't be there to save you from that disturbed friend of yours."

With that Andi turned on her heel and went for the door and headed down the stairs and went and snuggled next to Sirius on the couch. Before she had come he was occupied with trying to rip a string off his boxers but he gave up when she sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

Upstairs Lily let her old temper go loose. She picked up a recent photo of her and Andi that was in a frame on her bedside and threw it on the ground sending glass bits across the room. She picked up the picture and ripped it too shreds and let out an angry bloodcurdling scream before collapsing on her bed.

Andi began to sob uncontrollable into Sirius' robes at the sound of Lily's scream. Sirius was startled by the scream and the tears of his girlfriend. "Andi, babe what's wrong?"

Andi pulled back with her make up running leaving big pulls of black under her eyes. "Me and Lily got in a fight. It was terrible." She stuttered

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Sirius said rubbing Andi's back and holding her tightly.

Andi got her sobs under control and the words she spoke chilled her to the bone. "Not this time Sirius."

********************************************************************

****

A/N: Ooo cliffy my first one woohoo! Don't worry I know how the next chapter is going to go so it should be coming soon. REVIEW!!!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

JKReviewer - Thank you so much for reviewing I love new reviewers they rock! I hope your liking it.

****

Firewalker32 - Sorry about the confusing too it's hard to tell how people mean things on the computer but I would like to thank you especially so much because you review so much and you encouraged me to review more for other people. Your so cool!

****

The all might and powerful*M - Your another one I need to thank like a lot, you reviewed a few times and it make me so happy…. Thank you! Isn't it great they're together!!


	9. The Split Seven

Chapter 9

Over a month had past and Christmas was just around the corner. Some of the students left to be home for the holidays. 

Andi and Lily hadn't talked since their fight. They couldn't even stand to look at each other and class had been torture to the two because they sat next to each other in every class they had. 

Andi was still hurt from Lily's words. She might have had a bit of jealousy towards Tia before but who wouldn't? No one would want their best friend taken from them. That's exactly what happened though and Andi let it happen. 

Deep down Andi still had a general concern for Lily and she felt Tia couldn't be trusted. Around Lily she kept a stern look on her face but when Lily wasn't around everyone saw the pain in her eyes.

Lily wasn't sure why she wasn't talking with Andi but the looks she sent her let her know Andi wouldn't forgive her anytime soon. So she did the only thing she could think to do, return the looks and pretend their feelings were mutual.

Lily and Tia had gotten very close since the fight though. It was just like it used to be before the dance. With Tia as her best friend and Tray as Tia's boyfriend. Though Lily didn't like the fact of how her relationship was with her, I guess you would say ex-friends, she loved how everything else was going. She still had James and that made up for a lot of things.

Remi was torn between her two fighting So Lily stopped talking to her. Remi figured she made the right choice though since Andi would have no one if it weren't for her and Lily had Tia and like Andi, Remi didn't trust her. 

Sirius and Andi were still going out, but he found it hard to deal with his girlfriend's tear that she so frequently shed. She never admitted what they were for but he knew, they all knew. He found himself caring deeply for her and found himself angry at Lily for hurting Andi like she did. No one knew how the fight went or what tore them apart but all they knew was it had to be something important to tear the two apart.

Peter and Eva were still together. Peter had made himself a bit more distant from his friends not wanting to get involved in the Lily/Andi issue. The Slytherins stopped beating him up every time he was around them and treated him like the loser he was but he was treated better than most.

Remus was still with Remi but Andi always seemed to find a way to take all his precious moments with Remi away from him. He tried his best to side with both Andi and Lily but it didn't work. Remus always had found it easier to talk to Lily and he sided with her more. That also caused a little riff between him and Remi.

James found himself a slight bit unhappy with Lily. She wasn't happy though she tried to hide it from him. He knew everything about her and she should know that she couldn't hide anything from him. James and Lily had been on a few double dates with Tia and Tray. He had to admit Tia seemed different but like the others he still couldn't keep a watchful eye off her.

So the once happy seven were now ripped in half. With Remus and James siding with Lily and Sirius and Remi siding with Andi. Peter just didn't care. 

For the holidays Andi couldn't bare to be around Lily and Tia any longer and had invited Remi to spend Christmas with her since Remi's family wouldn't be home for the holidays.

Remus, Sirius, and James stayed hoping to get some time to spend some time together and not have to have everything revolve around the fight. They also were hoping that they could think up another prank or two.

Peter went home for the holidays also and he planned to spend most of it with Eva and her friends who too, were going home.

Lily, Tia, and Tray decided to stay for the holidays figuring the place would be mostly deserted for the holidays. 

************************************************************************

Lily woke up around noon on their first day of break to the sound of an annoying pecking on her window. She walked over drowsily and opened the window for a skittish owl. It held it's short leg out and Lily untied it slowly and gave the owl a wave as it flew off.

She opened the letter quickly immediately recognizing the handwriting.

Lovely Lily,

I miss you Lily. It's been so long since we've been together and when we are together we're never alone, Tia is always there. Can't you spare some time for me, your boyfriend? I still don't even understand why you and Andi are fighting. Couldn't the two of you work it out I know you are hurting and miss her. Don't think you can hide that from me. Please write back. 

With Love,

James

Lily folded the letter unsure what to think. She knew she hadn't spent much time with James and she felt guilty but the reason Tia had always been there was because Lily had asked her to. Lily knew the second she was alone with James that he would press her for what had gone wrong between her and Andi and with Tia there he wouldn't say a word about it.

Lily got out a piece of parchment from her stock pile in her trunk.

"My Dearest James…" Lily said as she wrote it.

She paused unsure what to say. She didn't know what to write so she simply applied some lipstick and kissed the center of the parchment leaving a light pink kiss on the parchment.

"We will meet later. Always Yours, Lily…" Lily said finishing the letter.

She was disappointed in herself for being so cheesy and in her eyes a terrible girlfriend but she walked to her owl Speck, and tied the letter to his leg with a sigh. She opened the window for him to fly off.

When Lily went back to her bed she found Tia sitting on it. "Still with that cheese ball of a boyfriend Lillers?" Tia asked with a laugh. "I can't believe I liked that kid."

Lily glared at her. "You know you like him too but since you're with Tray you can't freely say he's the perfect guy."

Tia scowled at her. "Oh please." Tia said waving the subject off. "Speaking of Tray lets go get him, I miss him. He's a real man not all sensitive and junk like James."

Lily laughed at her friend's tomboyish attitude that didn't suit the rest of her. "He's not sensitive and junk. He's sweet, charming, very handsome…"

"Talking about me again." Tray said strolling into the room, planting a kiss on Tia's lips. "Lily how many times do I have to tell you I'm with Tia." He said jokingly giving her a wink.

Lily let out a laugh. "How did you get up here with the stairs?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

Tray gave a mischievous grin on. "I've been in the library myself smarty pants. I came across a book with the spell to stop the slide on the girl's stairs."

"Stop being all flirty with my best friend." Tia said pouting.

Tray pulled her into a tight hug. "You know I love you baby." He said giving her a deep kiss involving a lot of tongue action.

Lily twinged at the frenching couple. "Could you two please do that later. You're really starting to bug me." She said scrunching her face in a disgusted look.

Tia pulled away and gave Lily an annoyed look. "Fine but don't expect us to hold back all the time if it's too much for you just leave." Tia said with a giggle.

Tray wiped at the edges of his mouth. "Well how bout we go for a walk?" Tray asked walking towards the door.

Both the girls nodded as they made their way to the door and headed out to the grounds.

************************************************************************

James smiled to himself as he heard a light peck at his dorm window. He opened it so Lily's owl, Speck could come in. He untied the letter from the small owl's leg and gave it a little pat before it flew off again.

James face fell a little after he read the letter. She hadn't said anything about her and Andi and she didn't even indicate a time to hang out. His shoulders sagged a little as he made his was to his bed lying down with a sigh.

"What's wrong mate, bad news?" Remus said looking up from his book.

"No, just Lily." James said handing Remus the letter.

Remus read it rather fast since it was so short. "What wrong with that?" Remus said handing the letter back.

"Her letters to me used to be pages long. I feel like I'm losing her, we don't hang out much she's always with Tia. You don't think she likes Vance or one of his friends do you?" James asked worriedly.

"James the girl is practically in love with you so I highly doubt it. She probably finds it hard to be around you when you're around Sirius because he's not on her side." Remus said reasonably.

"I guess you're right." James said brightening a bit. "It would help though if we all knew exactly what happened. I know it had something to do with Tia but I don't understand it really."

"Sorry mate I can't help you either. I wish they'd make up though. Because of their fight it's affecting me and Remi's relationship, I can't stand it. We got to get Lily and Andi to be friends again and maybe get Tia a little further away from Lily. She just doesn't seem like the type that I want my friend hanging out with." Remus said seriously.

James smiled at his friends concern for Lily. "You're right we are going to have to do something, I just don't know what to do about it." James said stroking his chin.

"Don't worry yourself too much Prongs. Lets go find Sirius so maybe we can do some Marauders stuff like we used to do." Remus said cheerily.

James smiled. "Good idea Moony. Lets go, we can think about Lily later." James said knowing Lily would still be on his mind.

*******************************************************************

Remi and Andi were laying sprawled out on Andi's bed looking through her many photo albums. The two laughed at the bare bottomed pictures of Andi when she was a baby and one of a marble stuck up her nose.

Remi flipped through another book and stopped at a familiar picture of herself, Andi, and Lily getting ready for the dance in their fifth year. The three looked beautiful but a little younger than they looked now.

"I love this picture." Remi said pointing it out to Andi.

Andi scowled. "That red head ruins it." She said bitterly.

"Gosh Andi what the heck happened between you two? You haven't talked for nearly two months." Remi said annoyed with her friends response.

"Grr, I knew this was coming." Andi said burying her head into her comforter.

Remi rolled her eyes. "Stop being so overdramatic you're not getting out of telling me what happened. I'm going to get it out of you even if I have to use the truth potion." Remi said now glaring at Andi.

After a minute or two of groaning Andi brought her head up her face still stubbornly set. "Fine. We fought over Tia and I told her I didn't trust Tia and she accused me of being jealous and she called me a name and that ends it." Andi said all in one breath trying to get it over with.

Remi frowned. "I see." She said thinking for a minute. "Here's the plan we're going back to Hogwarts Christmas Eve and we're going to stay the rest of break and you and Lily are going to make up. You are willing to forgive her right?" 

Andi's face softened. "I guess so as long as she says she's sorry. I'm not promising to be nice to her new friend though." Andi said scrunching her face a bit.

"I don't expect you too. We are going back though because I need to be with Remus and you need to be with Sirius and you and Lily need to make up." Remi said with a smile.

Andi returned her smile. "So in three days we're heading back?" 

"Yep, three days." Remi said with a wink.

*********************************************************************

Lily and Tia returned from their walk/snow ball fight feeling exhausted. They both changed into something dry and comfortable. Lily blew Tia a friendly kiss as she lazily crawled into her bed for a nap.

While Lily slept Tia sat writing in her journal stopping every now and then to look over at her friend's sleeping form. 

Two hours later Lily woke up feeling much better. She stretched her arms in the air and gave Tia a soft smile.

Lily reached for her wand on her bedside table. Before her hands reached her wand Tia shouted, "Accio wand!" The wand made it's way to Tia's outstretched hand.

Lily gave a slight giggle. "What are you doing Tia give me my wand?" Lily said still smiling.

Tia stared intently at Lily not showing any signs of joking. "Stop Tia, you're scaring me. This isn't funny." Lily said frightened.

"It's not meant to be funny." Tia said with a harsh drawl.

Lily got out of her bed and started moving towards the door. "Stupid move Evans." Tia said smiling evilly. "Sendensio!" Tia shouted sending Lily across the room slamming her into a wall.

Lily slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor still leaning against the wall. She rubbed the small of her back not wanting to look at Tia because she wasn't sure what was going on still. Her body hurt too much for it to be a dream.

"Look at me Evans." Tia demanded. 

Lily slowly lifted her head. "What are you doing Tia?" Lily said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I trusted you."

"You're not as smart as you think you are, are you Evan?" Tia said smirking. "Have any last words my little Lillers?"

************************************************************************

****

A/N: Ok Cliffy? YES! Sorry, and extremely sorry about how long this took I just had so many fun things to do this week because it was so nice out. Well I love you all and I got a lot of reviews last chapter so you all made me soo happy. Please REVIEW!!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

The all mighty and powerful*M - Thanks for the review hoping you like how things turn out.

****

Btzfungrl09 - Glad you like it hope you keep reading!

****

Andis Potter - I love that you love my story, so cool!

****

Firewalker32 - You reviewed again! You still rock!

****

Sneha - I agree that James and Lily are the best couple and sorry for the delay!

Courtney - Thanks for the compliments they make me feel special!


	10. Making Up

****

Chapter 10

Lily stood up and let out an earsplitting scream that caused herself and Tia to hold there hands over their ears. "SHUT IT EVAN!" Tia screamed intensely. "No one is going to help you!"

Lily stopped screaming and her eyes darted across the room as she tried to think of something to stall Tia. She knew talking wouldn't help her because her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Seconds later James burst in through the door. "Lily what's wrong?!" James shouted, panting. He took in the scene going on in front of him. With his girlfriend standing against the wall terrified and Tia pointing her own wand at Lily and holding Lily's wand in her other.

Tia let out a grunt. "You weren't supposed to show up." Tia said as her lip curled in anger. "No matter this will make it all the more interesting." She said changing her expression letting an evil grin take over.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" These two vicious words rolled out of Tia's mouth in more of a scream then a shout. But not before James pounced on her. He hit her right in time and the green light that came out of her wand was sent for another target.

Lily gasped as the bathroom door by her side burst into flames. Tia managed to get out from under James and went to shout the killing curse once more. "Accio wands!" James shouted desperately.

Lily and Tia's wands flew into his out stretched hand. Tia wasn't ready to give up. She ran for Lily grunting all the way with her hands outstretched looking like she was ready to strangle Lily.

"Stupefy!" James shouted after making sure he had his own wand.

Tia fell but she was so close to Lily that when she got hit by the stunning spell her unconscious body landed right against Lily.

James ran to Lily unpinning her from Tia's limp body. He set Tia down roughly and pulled Lily into the tightest hug that his muscles could muster as she whimpered into his chest.

James pressed his lips onto Lily's forehead then lifted her into his arms and walked out of the room and into the common room. There he ran into Remus who looked confused at the display in front of him.

"Do me a favor. Go get Tia and take her to the hospital wing she's in Lily's room. She's unconscious just to let you know. I'll explain later." James went to leave but quickly turned around to shout to Remus. "You know the password right?"

Remus turned around. "Yeah, it's Sirius who you didn't tell remember? You said he couldn't be trusted and would use it for wrong doing." Remus said with a grin.

James smiled but then remembered he should get Lily to the Hospital wing. He pulled her tight to his body and half ran there. When he got there he laid her on a bed and Madame Brims waddled over to stand next to James.

"What happened?" The nurse asked looking Lily over not seeing any visible wounds.

"She was attacked again." James said looking at Lily sympathetically.

Madame Brims furrowed her brow. "She does look quite shaken. It's not my business but who was it dear?" She said looking to Lily.

Lily couldn't find words and looked to James for help. "Tia Marcellus, again Madame." James said with an expression like her name had tasted bad in his mouth.

"Oh my, I have heard news that you two were getting along so well." Madame Brims said disappointed. "Just rest yourself. The headmaster will be wanting to talk to you when he comes and I suppose you too Mr. Potter." James and Lily both gave her a nod.

She pulled the curtain around Lily and pulled James into her office. "What happened to Miss Marcellus?" The nurse said slightly worried.

"Remus is bringing her, he should be here any minute." James said looking to the door.

As if on cue Remus stood in the door frame with a limp body in his arms. "Set her down Mr. Lupin." Madame Brims said scurrying out of her office.

Remus did as he was told and set Tia down on an empty bed. Before Madame Brims could ask any questions Dumbledore slipped into the room. Dumbledore and James slipped behind Lily's hangings and Remus was excused. 

Lily sat up straighter when she saw the tall and worn out body of Dumbledore's walk in along with James.

"Miss Evans in the Hospital Wing again, tis a shame." Dumbledore said with a sympathetic smile.

Lily gave a nod and a sigh still thinking about all that had just happened. Tia had tried to kill her, kill her with dark arts.

James explained most of the story to Dumbledore and Lily just nodded in agreement to his story. Lily had to tell her part of the story though, the part where James wasn't there but she was grateful that she didn't have to talk much about it because she didn't want to get too emotional in front of the headmaster. James had to explain why Tia was in the condition she was in.

Once they had explained everything Dumbledore let them return to the common room since nothing else could be done until Tia had obtained consciousness. 

So the couple made their way slowly to the common room.

************************************************************************

When Lily and James entered the common room Sirius, Remus, and other concerned Gryffindors came running to them.

"Are you alright Lily?" Sirius said looking worried. "What happened?"

Lily's lip trembled a bit and James noticed. "I'll tell you two later." James said looking at Sirius and Remus and ignoring the others. "As long as it's ok with Lily." James looked to Lily for an answer.

Lily gave a nod and James led her up the boys staircase so they could have some peace. Lily crawled onto James' bed and drew the covers around herself still shivering.

James smiled at his girlfriend and laid next to her on his bed and pulled her close to warm her and comfort her. Lily couldn't hold it in anymore the tears spilled over her cheeks and onto James' soft robes.

James let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry Lil I should of gotten there earlier." James said stroking her hair.

"No it was me who should be sorry." Lily said in a soft sobbing tone. "I ruined my friendship with Andi and Remi, I split our little group, and I started getting distant from one of the most important things to me, you."

James pulled her into a warm kiss. "Everything will get better I promise." James said reassuringly.

"I can't believe she would do that to me again. She really seemed to have change, she went crazy again." Lily said shaking her head.

"I don't understand it either Lily." James said softly.

After that the conversation ended and the two cuddled until Lily fell asleep. James gave her one last kiss and went to the common room to tell Remus and Sirius the whole story.

**********************************************************************

An hour later Lily woke up and made her way down to the common room and found James, Sirius, and Remus sitting on the couches chatting. Lily sat down on the couch next to James and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You probably won't be able to sleep tonight it sounded like you slept a lot today." James said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be able to sleep. My body can always use a little extra sleep." Lily said moving in closer to him.

"Well we're going to bed. Catch you later Prongs." Remus said pulling Sirius with him and heading towards the boy's dorms.

James offered a little wave then turned to Lily. "Want me to tuck you in?" James said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey that reminds me how do you know how to get up those stairs?" Lily said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm good." James said simply.

Lily pulled back from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine be that way." James pulled her back towards him and set her on his lap.

"You're so cute." 

"You're plain old adorable." Lily said tapping him lightly on the nose with the tip of her finger.

James smiled. "So would you like me to escort you to your room? I can stay until you fall asleep." 

Lily twisted her face in thought. "Well I kind of don't want to be in that room yet after what happened and especially not all by myself. So I think I'm going to sleep here on the couch." 

"Would you like me to join you?" James said softly.

Lily jumped a little at the question but then realized he didn't want anything from her, he was just being sweet. "That would be great."

James moved so he was laying on the couch on his side with his back to the back of the couch. Lily laid on her side facing him on the remaining space of the couch. They had to make some adjustments and half of Lily was on James and half was on the couch.

Lily laid her head on James firm chest and they shared one last kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************

When Lily's eyes opened around nine the next morning she lifted her head to James' and gave him a soft kiss to wake him up. James' eyes opened and he smiled up at Lily.

Lily turned around when she saw James looking past her. To her surprise she found a group of people in a semicircle around the couch front. She got up and walked to the closest one, Remus.

"We love you Lily, I'm so glad you're alright." Remus said pulling her into a hug and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Lily walked to the person next to Remus, Sirius. He pulled her into a tight hug and swayed back and forth. "I'm sorry I've been so distant the last month or so." Sirius said pulling back from the hug.

Next in line was her cousin, Kyle. "I love you Lily." Kyle said trying to hold back some tears. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

When she moved to the next person she gasped. In front of her stood Andi and next to her was Remi. "How'd you get here?" Lily said softly as tears began welling up in her eyes.

Andi offered a smile. "James wrote us last night and we took the early train here this morning. We were planning on coming here on Christmas Eve before we knew this happened but we came as soon as we could." Andi explained shifting nervously.

Lily grabbed Andi and pulled her into a tight hug. The two girls sobbed into each others hair. "I'm so sorry Andi you were right I should of listened to you." Lily said some what muffled.

"Don't worry about it Lily all is forgiven. You're my best friend I could never stay mad at you forever. I'm just glad you're alive and well." Andi said pulling away.

Lily smiled as she wiped some tears away. "You're the best Andi." 

Lily moved over to Remi and again cried along with Remi. The two made up just like Andi and Lily had.

Finally Lily went to James' side. "Thank you so much James I needed them." Lily said pulling him into the deepest and most passionate kiss that the two had ever shared.

When Lily finally pulled away she turned around to four snickering friends and a blushing cousin.

"Well if you've finished would you like to go up to our room so we can catch up and chat?" Remi said with a laugh.

"You guys are so immature sometimes. Lets go." Lily said giving James a wink as she ran up the stairs with her two best friends.

************************************************************************

Dumbledore sat in his large chair behind his desk and looked to the person on the other side of his desk. He gave her a disappointed look.

"Miss Marcellus I'm sad to say that you really let me down yesterday." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice.

"Sorry professor." Tia said bowing her head in shame.

"You should be. What you did was not something I like to see happen in my school. What led you to it may I ask?" Dumbledore said.

"I honestly can not say sir. She just drives me insane sometimes and I couldn't take it anymore." Tia said trying to stay calm.

"Not a very good reason is it?" Dumbledore said looking down at her over his half moon glasses.

"I suppose not professor." Tia said bowing her head again.

"You performed a very powerful curse and the most surprising news is that it sounds like you performed it successfully." Dumbledore said furrowing his brow slightly.

"Dark Arts always fascinated me professor." Tia said staring hard into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I see." Dumbledore said stroking his chin. "What do you suggest your punishment should be?"

Tia looked at him confused. "Well I think no punishment would be great but I suppose I'll get no less than expulsion."

"I was thinking of expulsion but for some reason I feel that, that isn't what this calls for." Dumbledore said looking at the girl.

Tia cocked an eyebrow. "So what is my punishment professor?" 

"You will be suspended and sent home for a month. Once your month is over you will come directly to my office and be resorted into a new house. I've never done this before but certain circumstances call for certain measures." Dumbledore said with a grim expression.

Tia smiled. "Thank you sir for being so kind."

"You will be on the top of the list though when you return. One mess up and you _will_ be expelled. Your stuff is in a carriage that is waiting to take you to the Hogwarts Express. Your mother will be expecting you. You may go." Dumbledore said motioning her to leave.

************************************************************************

****

A/N: Did you like it? That was kind of short sorry about that. Next chapter is most likely going to be about Christmas. REVIEW!! 

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

Hpfreak - Glad you liked it!

****

Firewalker32 - I hope everyone hates Tia haha…. Thank you so much I can't believe you actually think I'm a good author lol


	11. Christmas and New Years

****

Chapter 11

"Lily Bob!" Sirius shouted as he jumped onto Lily's bed and on top of her sleeping body.

Lily groaned and looked up at Sirius. "What are you doing in here Cyprus?" Lily shifted uncomfortable and Sirius planted a friendly kiss on her cheek. "You're hurting me get off!" Lily shouted pushing him off the bed.

The others laughed and Lily just noticed Remus, Andi, James, and Remi standing around her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and let out another groan.

"It's like nine o'clock in the morning. You guys must be crazy if you honestly think I'm getting out of this bed before noon." Lily said a bit muffled from the cover over her head.

The group laughed at their grouchy red headed friend. Andi pulled the cover off Lily to reveal her Sesame Street pajamas. "Why the heck do you have a huge yellow bird and a green guy in a garbage can on your PJ's?" Andi said laughing.

Lily groaned and looked down at her outfit. "It was a gag gift from my mom last Christmas. I was so cold and they're the warmest pajamas I got." 

"What do those words mean?" Remi said leaning closer to read the words "Sesame Street?"

"It's a muggle show for little six year olds." Lily said shivering. "I'm so cold."

James made his way to Lily's bedside. He laid down next to her and pulled the cover up and pulled her close. 

He pressed his lips against her forehead then whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas Lily."

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she pulled away from James slightly. "I can't believe I forgot it was Christmas!" Lily said with a gasp. "I'm so stupid."

Lily dropped her head back on her pillow and the others laughed at her and she joined in. She smiled and kissed James on the cheek "Merry Christmas James." Lily whispered sweetly.

The couple began snogging on the bed and the other responded with groaning and annoyed sighs. After a while Sirius was fed up and he gave the couple a shove.

James and Lily fell onto the floor with Lily landing on top. To the other four's dislike the two continued kissing as if nothing had happen.

Remus decided it was his turn to split the two up. He wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her off James. She squirmed in his arms and gave him an unhappy look when he set her on her feet.

James laid on the floor with his arms outstretched waiting for someone to help him up. Remus and Sirius offered him a hand and helped him up.

Remi and Andi shushed the boys out of the room and told them to wait for them in the common room.

Lily slipped into sweatpants and a fitted long sleeve shirt. She brushed her hair and popped a breath mint into her mouth. The three girls grabbed their bags of gifts and made their way down to the common room to find the boys talking in front of the fire.

James muttered a spell to make the fire radiate more heat around the cold room. Lily laid down on the couch still tired. 

Sirius tossed her legs off the couch and sat down on the end cushion with Andi on his lap. Lily groaned and scowled at Sirius who in return gave her a cheeky grin.

James made his way to the couch and lifted Lily's head and slid onto the couch resting Lily's head in his lap.

The six exchanged gifts after a while and enjoyed a sweet and mellow Christmas together.

************************************************************************

****

December 31 {James and Lily}

James took Lily's smooth small hand in his own rough hand and led her from the common room to the grounds. Lily closed her eyes like she was told and pulled herself close to James as if she was scared she would lose him.

James placed his other hand over her eyes to make sure she wasn't peaking and once they got to the spot he slowly lifted his hand off Lily's eyes signaling her to open her eyes.

Lily let her eyes open slowly and she let a big breath of air in. Laid out in front of her was a blanket laid on top of the light layer of snow. On the blanket was a tray of finger foods and butterbeers. It was set up right along the bank of the school's lake and there were lit candles floating in the air around the blanket. 

James smiled with delight at Lily's reaction. Once she had taken in all the details of the setting she pulled her whole body to James and planted a passionate kiss on his waiting lips. 

James pulled away after a while and took Lily's hand and led her to the blanket that awaited them. He leaned his back against a large rock and sat on the edge of the blanket. Lily gave him a smile and sat between his legs on the blanket and snuggled back into him and pulled another soft blanket around the two of them.

Lily stared out to the water and admired the moonlight bouncing off the icy water. "This is so beautiful." Lily said a little above a whisper. "The lake is so perfect tonight."

James move Lily's thick red hair to the one side of her shoulder to look at the lake Lily seemed to be fascinated by. He found himself being distracted by her long smooth neck that was revealed when her hair was moved. 

Lily cocked her head to the side still admiring the lake. Her movement made her neck seem more kissable to James. He finally gave into his thoughts and placed his lips on her neck.

Lily's rigid shoulders dropped as she relaxed and let James' warm lips make their way up and down her neck. James smiled to himself as Lily seemed to be enjoying herself.

Eventually James' lips made their way to Lily's lips. The two made themselves more comfortable and Lily turned around and wrapped her legs around his body. After a while of passionate kissing James pulled back. 

"Whoa Lil maybe we should slow down a little or we might end up doing more than we planned on." James said breathing heavily.

Lily blushed furiously. "Sorry." She said sliding off his lap but still cuddling close to his side.

James smiled and pulled the tray of finger foods over. "Happy two month anniversary Lily." James said giving her temple a light kiss.

Lily smiled brightly. "Happy two month anniversary James."

The two took turns feeding each other the little finger food. Lily couldn't help but giggle at the way James gobbled each small morsel of food down when she placed it in his mouth.

Once they finished off their butterbeers the two just stared up at the stars still cuddling close. "James would you like to share a muggle tradition with me?"

James turned to her with a confused look on his face. "I'd share anything with you." He said with a wink. "What is it?"

"Well muggles like to count down to the New Year and once the clock strikes midnight everyone celebrates and shares a kiss with their sweetheart." Lily said smiling looking up to James' face to see his response.

James chuckled. "If its an excuse to share another kiss with you then of course." James said receiving a playful shove from Lily. "So how long until midnight?"

Lily glanced at the delicate watch on her wrist. "It's later than I thought, we have five minutes." Lily said standing up and offering a hand to James.

"As much as you try Lily I don't think tiny little you can lift me up by yourself." James said with a laugh.

Lily scowled at him. "I'm not tiny, let me try." 

"Whatever you say my dear." James said with a mischievous grin.

As Lily tried to pull him up James was surprised at how strong she was. He used his strength though to pull himself and her downward. Lily stumbled and fell down on top of him.

"No fair you fought my strength." Lily said pouting.

Her pouty expression was soon changed to a huge smile as James tickled her sides. She squealed and squirmed trying to get out of his reach. Before she rolled away he stopped his tickling and hugged her tightly and looked up into her eyes.

Lily went serious as she looked into his eyes as if searching his soul. Lily began to feel frightened feeling like James was reading everything in her mind. She moved her eyes from their intent stare.

"Come on we only have a minute now." Lily said softly.

James nodded confused at why Lily had turned away from his stare so suddenly. Lily pulled herself off him and the two stood up. 

" 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.."The two said together staring at Lily's small watch.

"ONE!" The two shouted.

James grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her close into a deep kiss. Lily kissed James back and slipped her wand out of her pocket and pulled away long enough to mutter a spell.

Lilt returned her wand to her pocket and wrapped her arms around James' neck and deepened the kiss as fireworks went off above them and confetti rained down on them.

At that moment the two felt like they had never felt before. Once they pulled apart Lily whispered, "Happy New Year James Potter."

James smiled. "Ready to go back in Lil?" James said slightly disappointed with his own words.

Lily gave a nod and the two used their wands to clean up their romantic setting. They walked hand in hand back to the castle.

************************************************************************

****

December 31 {Sirius and Andi} 

It was around seven o'clock and Andi and Sirius were sitting in a chair pulled close to the fire.

"So handsome boyfriend of mine, do you have anything planned for us tonight?" Andi said running her finger over the sharp features of his face that fit him so perfectly.

Sirius smirked. "There's nothing special about tonight unless you want to celebrate that lame New Years thing that the muggles seem to love so much." Sirius said with a chuckle thinking about how lame muggles could be.

Andi's smile was wiped off her face. "Nothing special about today, are you serious?" Andi said growing angry.

Sirius gave a laugh. "That my favorite question. Are you serious? Of course I am, my name _is _Sirius!" Sirius said giving Andi a playful shove.

Andi's insides started to boil. _'How immature can he be I can't believe him!' _Andi thought.

Andi got off Sirius's lap and pulled away when he reached for her confused. She stormed up the girl's staircase and slammed the door to her dorm. She flopped onto her bed and was about to cry but before she got a chance she heard her door open.

Sirius made his way to Andi's bed and sat on the edge. "I think you forgot I know the spell for those stairs now. But what the heck is wrong with you? You always love my serious Sirius jokes. You just ran off all mad. What did I do?" Sirius said flustered and confused.

Andi pulled her head up to give him an evil glare. Sirius' face softened at the silent tears running down her soft cheeks. Sirius brushed a tear away that was hanging from her chin.

Andi batted his hand away and dug her head into her comforter again. "Go away." Andi mumbled.

Sirius was annoyed by how stubborn she was being. "I still don't know what's wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me what just happened downstairs." Sirius said sterner than he intended to.

Andi burst into tears and pulled her head up. "You're not what I wanted you to be!" Andi spat making her way for the door.

Sirius was quicker than her and grabbed her arm roughly before she made it to the door. "Am I not good enough for you now?!?" Sirius said harshly.

Andi stared hard back at him but couldn't find a response. Sirius in his rage threw her against the wall pinning her against it. He didn't know what he was doing his anger was taking him over.

Andi's eyes grew in fear and when Sirius saw this he released her robes and looked at his hands like they had deceived him.

"You're mad!" Andi screamed running out of the room crying.

Sirius buried his face in his hands so angry at himself for physically abusing Andi He even found a tear come to his eye but he made sure it didn't fall. He liked Andi a lot and he knew what he just did could ruin everything.

He wanted to confront her but he knew he couldn't run down because that would be too threatening. So he walked down the stairs at a slow pace scanning the common room from the stairs. 

He spotted her in the far corner hugging her knees sobbing and shaking. Sirius walked towards her slowly. When Andi noticed him come towards her, her face went stern.

"Stay right there!" She shouted.

Sirius stopped and immediately felt hurt that she would think he would hurt her. As wimpy as it sounded he almost wanted to break down and cry right there.

Sirius had a sad and sincere look on his face. "Andi I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what happened I promise you I'm not abusive or anything and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me." Sirius said softly.

Andi looked at him like he was crazy. "Sirius you do realize that you just shoved into a wall in rage. If we ever got in a bigger fight who knows what you would do to me. I had no clue what you were going to do you looked like you were going to rape me." Andi said angrily.

Sirius dropped his head down. "What was it that you were mad about?" Sirius said calmly.

"Today is our two month anniversary and I thought you had something special planned because I know James has this perfect evening planned for him and Lily. I guess I just assumed that you had something just like that planned for us." Andi said letting her voice soften.

Sirius looked up again and his eyes grew big. "Andi I'm so sorry I forgot all about it!" Sirius said apologetically.

Andi just shrugged and gave a dismissive wave. "It doesn't matter we're over now I can't be with you when in the back of my head I'm scared that you might hurt me." Andi said as tears stung her eyes.

Sirius came closer but not too close to get her upset. "Andi please don't do this to me or to us. I like you so much and I think you feel the same way. Please don't do this." Sirius said pleadingly.

Andi shook her head letting the tears flow. "I'm sorry Sirius it's over. Maybe some day we'll be back together but now I just can't be with you." 

Andi stood up and walked up to Sirius cautiously. She laid a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away still letting her tears fall. "Goodbye Sirius."

Andi made her way slowly up to her room and when she got there she went back to her bed and cried.

Sirius stood there and touched his lips trying to remember the taste and feel of her lips. He went back to his dorm and laid on his bed and put a spell on himself to knock him out so he wouldn't be tortured with their memories.

************************************************************************

****

January 1

Lily woke up the next morning feeling great. Her evening with James was amazing she loved every minute of it. 

Lily took a long hot shower to warm her cold body. Once she put on some clothes she walked out of the bathroom.

She stopped short when she heard light sniffles from behind a closed curtain. Lily walked over to the curtains and opened it to reveal her puffy eyed best friend.

Lily shot the curtains behind her and sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her shivering friend. Lily didn't push for anything because she knew Andi would tell her what was wrong when she was ready.

Andi leaned her head on Lily's shoulder and finally got the strength to tell her what had happened. "Lily I, we're , me and.." Andi started.

Lily stoked Andi's soft blonde hair. "Shh it's alright hun if you're not ready I'll always be hear for you to talk to." Lily said soothingly.

Andi drew in a big breath of air. "No I'm ready now." Andi said pausing to pull the words together. "Me and Sirius are through." Andi said bursting into fresh tears.

Lily took in a sharp breath not expecting this news. "Oh Andi I'm so sorry what happened?" Lily said hugging Andi tighter.

"He pushed me Lily. It wasn't playful either he shoved me into the wall. I could probably get over that though. But Lily it was his face, it looked so full of hate it was terrifying I'm scared to look at him again." Andi said sobbing into Lily's chest.

"Oh Andi you'll get through this you'll find another guy." Lily said not sure she said the right thing.

Andi shook her head. "I really liked Sirius Lil and he told me he likes me so much too and he pleaded with me not to break up with him but I had to Lily I just had to." 

Lily shook her head in understanding. Andi laid back down on her bed. "Can I be alone?" Andi said softly.

Lily nodded and gave Andi a friendly kiss on the cheek and left the room. When Lily went to the common room she sat down feeling guilty.

Last night was quite possibly her best night ever. While she was snogging James her best friend was crying, heartbroken. Lily felt guilty for allowing herself to be so happy when her best friend had been hurting. 

Lily knew she was being to hard on herself but she just couldn't believe that Sirius and Andi were through. Would this put a riff in the group like Andi and Lily's fight had?

*********************************************************************

****

A/N: That took a really long time I know!!! This chapter really had no point I just kind of wrote what came to my mind and I just kind of felt like splitting Sirius and Andi up but you must keep reading to see what happens to them next!! Oh yeah and more Tia coming up!! Please REVIEW!! 

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewer

Firewalker32 - Thank you!!

****

ANM - Hmm I suppose it is quite obvious what house Tia is going into but I'm excited to get her back in the story!!

****

CuTe-BaYbE-GuRl - I'm glad you like my story!!!


	12. Andi's New Man?

****

Chapter 12 (January 22)

---Mid January---

Andi sighed as she finished her foot long essay for her crazy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She tucked her parchment and quill into her robe and stood up and headed for the girls staircase.

"Andi!" Called an attractive male who had just appeared from the boy's staircase.

Andi turned around to see a seventh year with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. As he got closer he seemed to get taller. Andi estimated he was about 6'2".

Andi gulped as his lips curled up into a grin. "Uh, hi Zack." Andi said feeling nervous and small next to him.

"I heard it's over between you and Black." Zack said plainly.

Andi's shoulders sagged a little at the mention of Sirius's name. "Yes it's been over for a couple weeks now." Andi said biting her lip.

"I'm really sorry Andi you're an awesome girl and you deserve better anyway." Zack said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Andi was a bit confused she wasn't sure what he was getting at. "Did you want something Zack?" Andi asked softly.

Zack ruffled his short hair nervously. "Oh yeah, I know it's kind of soon but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me this Friday." 

Andi furrowed her brow in thought. It was time to move on and Zack was hot! But she also knew that she still had feelings for Sirius. 

__

'Screw Sirius!' Andi thought bitterly.

Andi let a bright smile come on her face as she looked up at the built young man. "I'd love that."

Zack's nervous look disappeared and he let his brilliant smile show how happy he was. "Great! Meet me in the common room at seven." Zack said kissing her hand very gentlemanlike.

Andi giggled and nodded as he went to the portrait hole and gave her a wink before leaving. Andi smiled and squealed to herself before scurrying up the stairs.

Sirius lowered his text book from his face and stood up fuming. He clenched his hands into tight balls until his knuckles turned a ghostly white.

"Kurts you're going down!" Sirius said angrily under his breath as he stormed out of the common room in search of Zack.

Lily jumped a bit when she heard the door to her room fly open. She set her muggle love story down and watched with amusement as her best friend danced on her tiptoes smiling.

Andi flopped onto her bed and sighed laying both her hands on her heart. Lily giggled and made her way to Andi's bed and laid down next to her.

"Either you're a very drunk girl or something extremely amazing happened to you." Lily said twisting her hair around her finger.

Andi giggled. "Maybe a little of both." Andi said snorting a bit.

"What happened?" Lily spit out feeling antsy.

Before Andi could say anything Remi came out of the bathroom looking half mad. "I knew it! Ever since you two made up you always leave me out of things and I'm always the last to know. You were going to tell her something weren't you Andi?" Remi said with her hands on her hips.

Andi and Lily laughed at Remi and each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her onto the bed. "Stop it!" Remi said trying to remain stern but it didn't work and she laughed with them.

By the time the three stopped giggling Lily's patience was running out. "Can you please tell us what happened?" Lily asked looking annoyed.

"Chill Lil." Andi said letting one more giggle slip. "You two will never guess what just happened." 

"WHAT!!" Lily and Remi shouted.

"I have a date this Friday." Andi said hiding her smile behind her hand.

"With who?" Lily said excitedly lightening up a bit.

"Zack Kurts." Andi said softly moving her hand to reveal her smile.

"No way!" Lily squealed. "Andi that's great!!" Lily pulled Andi into a hug.

"I know!" Andi said hugging Lily back then pulling away.

Remi looked at the two confused. "Am I missing something? Is there something special about this Zack kid?" Remi said feeling stupid an left out.

"Don't you remember the end of our fifth year and last summer she was totally obsessed with him and then this year Sirius came along." Lily explained.

Remi nodded remembering. At the mention of Sirius's name Andi contemplated whether or not she should tell her best friends about still having feelings for Sirius. She figured it would only make it worse if she did. The more she ignores her feelings for Sirius the easier it will be to get over him. 

"You alright Andi?" Lily asked looking at Andi concerned.

Andi came out of her daze. "Clothes." Andi said quickly.

Remi and Lily looked at her confused. "Clothes?" Remi asked.

"Yes I was thinking about clothes." Andi said pausing trying to think something up. "I mean what am I going to wear for the date?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's only Wednesday worry about that on Friday." Lily said with a laugh.

Andi smiled. "We got to get going now we have Astronomy in five minutes."

The three girls jumped up and primped themselves a bit then ran off for the Astronomy tower.

After Astronomy Andi left ahead of Lily and Remi since the two were hanging around waiting for their boyfriends and of course Sirius was with them too.

Once she got to the common room she made her way up the boys staircase and politely knocked on the seventh year's door feeling shy again.

The door eased open and a tall boy with dirty blonde hair appeared. The boy gave Andi the look over then gave her a cheeky grin. "Can I help you sweetheart?" The boy said licking his lips.

Andi started felling extremely uncomfortable and was about to turn and leave but stayed when she heard Zack's deep voice. "Leave her alone Greg." 

Zack pulled Greg away then invited Andi into the room. Andi entered hesitantly. Zack sat down on his bed and pat a spot next to him.

Andi sat down next to him feeling all the other boys' eyes on her. "I feel weird with them here." Andi said in a light whisper.

Zack nodded. "I can fix that." He used his wand to shut the curtains around him. "Silencio." He muttered so the other boys couldn't hear the two talking.

"Sorry about that they always get that way around girls I guess it's their raging hormones." Zack said with a chuckle.

Andi finally looked up at Zack's face and immediately gasped. "What happened?" Andi said with surprise.

"Oh yeah this." Zack said feeling his eye which was black and blue and puffy. "I sort of got in a fight earlier."

Andi touched his hurt eye gently and looked at him concerned. "Who were you in a fight with and why?" She said bringing her hand back to her side.

"It doesn't matter I don't want to get you upset." Zack said.

"You know that's just going to make me want to know more. Please tell me." Andi said trying to make eye contact but Zack refused to look at her.

"It was Sirius." Zack said finally looking at her.

Andi scrunched her face in anger. "What did he do?" 

"A couple minutes after I asked you to go on a date with me he sort of attacked me. He just threw a few punches at me and got one good shot to the eye. I didn't fight him back but Greg gave him a punch or two to the gut." Zack said.

"I can't believe him. Does he think that if he punches someone that I will get back with him? If he thinks that then he's obviously the dumbest human being alive considering I dumped him for his violence." Andi said more to herself then to anyone.

"Did he hurt you?" Zack said worriedly.

Andi's eyes widened realizing what she had just said. "No he's not abusive or anything it's just I don't know. Can you please not say anything?" Andi said pleadingly.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Zack said. "Andi do you think we should wait longer to go on a date?" 

Andi looked up with surprise. "No!" She said louder than she wanted to. "This is what Sirius wants. He's so used to getting what he wants but I don't want him anymore." Andi said half sincerely.

Zack smiled. "Good I liked you for awhile Andi, I really want to get to know you better." Zack said sweetly.

Andi smiled. "I liked you too." She said softly. "I should probably go Lily's probably having a fit either that or she's sucking face with James."

The two laughed then Andi gave Zack a wave goodbye and pulled the curtain open. She said goodnight to the other boys but frowned a bit when she made eye contact with Tray.

When she got to the common room she spotted Lily and James talking to each other on the couch. At a table sat Remus and Peter playing a loud game of wizard chess and Remi was watching with amusement. Andi's eyes narrowed when she spotted Sirius sitting in the corner in a chair looking bored.

Andi walked purposefully towards Sirius and when he saw her he brightened and pulled a chair up next to him and pat the seat of it. Instead of sitting Andi stood in front of him with her arms crossed on her chest and she looked down her nose at him.

Sirius's smile disappeared. "I'm guessing you're still not talking to me." He said glumly.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything." Andi said coldly.

"Andi I apologized for that a million times I honestly don't know what came over me." Sirius said.

"That's not what I'm talking about Sirius I'm talking about what you did this afternoon." Andi said staring daggers at him.

Sirius eyes widened. "Oh that. Andi I'm sorry but I don't know I just didn't think he deserved you." Sirius said pathetically.

Andi shook her head in disgust. "No, you just can't get over the fact that we're over and that you still want me and you know I won't take you back. So you think if you can't have me then I shouldn't have anyone." Andi said angrily.

"That's not it at all Andi let me explain." Sirius said grabbing for her arm.

Andi pulled away and scowled. "No." 

With that she got up and left and went to her dorm room to get some sleep.

---Friday Night---

At seven Lily and Remi wished Andi luck as she went down to the common room to meet Zack.

When Andi got to the common room she spotted her date waiting patiently by the fire. Andi smiled at his muggle clothes that looked so much better than his school robes.

Zack felt someone's eyes on him and looked up from the fire to meet Andi's light blue eyes. "Hey, you ready?" Zack said coolly.

"Yeah." Andi said with a warm smile.

Zack cautiously took Andi's hand in his and the two left the common room. "So where are we going?" Andi said curiously.

"You'll see." Zack said softly.

The two walked silently and Andi figured out their destination once they neared the tapestry. Zack opened the door to the Room of Requirement and led Andi in. Andi looked around the room. The walls were littered with interesting things and there was one single red couch in the middle of the room.

Zack sat down on the couch and Andi did the same. "Not the most exciting date but I just thought we could talk and get to know each other better first." Zack said relaxing a bit.

"What do you want to talk about?" Andi said sweetly.

"First off I just really want to tell you how I feel.." Zack said looking into Andi's soft eyes. "I really like you, and I have since the beginning of the school year."

Andi smiled. "I had the biggest crush on you since you and Linda Watts broke up at the end of last year until the end of the summer. Then of course Sirius came along."

"It's like all those muggle stories where two people like each other but at different times." Zack said with a weak smile.

Andi nodded. "What is it about me that attracted you to me?" Andi asked.

"Honestly first off your beautiful looks is what drew me to you. Then I guess I watched you from afar and I got to know your personality and it was amazing. Now that I think of it I'm a stalker." Zack said with a laugh.

Andi laughed. "I never had a stalker before. That's so exciting."

Andi went into thought. She could find herself easily liking Zack again. He was an amazing guy and the total opposite of Sirius. It was actually so strange how different the two were. Sirius was more outgoing and random. He was totally unpredictable. Zack on the other hand was a sweet guy who you could easily trust with just about anything. With Zack she knew that she would have more of a Remi/Remus relationship and in a way that's what she wanted.

The only similarities the two boys had were that they were both extremely good looking. Their looks were totally different though. Sirius had long black hair, a sharp jaw line, and a long pointy nose that fit his personality perfectly. Zack had softer features with his short wide nose, light hair, and clean shaven face.

Thinking back Andi realized she always went for the more wild guys, guys like Sirius. Maybe it was time to change the type of guy she went after. Nothing lasting had come out of her previous relationships, except for with Sirius. She needed a change and Zack was it.

Andi looked up and came out of her thoughts to find Zack staring at her with gentle eyes. Andi frowned for an instant when she saw his still black and blue eye. "I think I could easily find myself liking you again, Zack." Andi said with a smile which Zack returned.

The two continued to talk and after a while they left the Room of Requirement and returned to the common room. They bid each other good night then returned to there rooms.

****

A/N: Well I think that was Andi's first full chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So what's going to happen between Andi and Zack?? And what about Sirius?? Hmm I guess you'll have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (More Lily and James stuff coming up)

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

****

BurningIce22 - You made me very happy so of course I started reading your story. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to keep reading it I was totally stressed out the last couple days and very busy but as soon as I'm free I'll read the rest of your story! Please keep reading!

****

Firewalker32 - I know you wanted Sirius and Andi together but….. Well you'll see what happens

****


	13. Back in Green

****

Chapter 13

--- January 22 ---

Lily woke up with a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew what was going to happen today and she had been dreading it. She even prayed to the muggle God the night before to not let today come. But of course it came.

Lily made her way to the boys dorm and cautiously entered James' room. She immediately spotted him with his unruly hair. She delicately sat on the edge of his bed and watched his chest rise up and down evenly. After debating with herself she finally gave him a shake to wake him up.

James opened his eyes looking annoyed but smiled when he saw his girlfriend. "Why didn't you wake me with a kiss? I would of enjoyed that more." James said with a smile taking his glasses from his nightstand and placing them on his face.

Lily offered a weak smile. "Sorry."

James face changed to concern. "Is something wrong Lily?" James said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lily's eyes went down. "Don't you remember what happens today?"

James' eyes widened. "It's been a month already!" He shouted in anger. "Things have been so good around here lately except for Sirius of course. What was Dumbledore thinking when he decided to let Tia come back?"

"I don't know James but I'm really scared of her now." Lily said looking into his eyes for support.

James pulled Lily into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you Lily." James said reassuringly.

James pulled away slowly. "Let me just slip my robes on then we can go get some breakfast together." James said pulling his cover off revealing his hot pink boxers.

Lily sniggered a bit and James laughed with her as he looked at his shocking boxers. Once James was properly dressed the two walked out of the room and headed for the Great Hall.

Lily sat down on the one side of the Gryffindor table next to James and to her disgust Tray Vance sat on her other side.

"What?" Lily asked rudely.

Tray put his hands up in a surrender. "Can't you even give me a chance to talk?" Tray asked almost pleadingly.

Lily kept her face stern but motioned for him to speak. "Tia has been writing me she told me everything that happened. So I guess you know she's coming back." Tray said.

"Of course I know I've been dreading this day ever since." Lily said angrily.

"Right." Tray said apologetically. "Well just to let you know I broke up with her the second I heard what she did. As much as I like picking on you she's just crazy and I just want you to know I had nothing to do with that at all."

Lily nodded. "I never thought you were part of it."

"Good I just wanted to make sure everything was alright between us. Maybe sometime you can come around to being my friend again." Tray said with a smile.

James gave Tray a dirty look thinking Tray wanted to be more than just a friend. "Don't push your luck Vance." Lily said turning to James trying to give Tray a hint that she wanted him to leave.

"One last thing Lil." Tray said to the back of Lily's head.

Lily turned back to him. "Call me Evans please I don't know you well enough for you to call me by my first name." Lily said sourly. "What do you want?"

"I've seen that blonde friend of yours hanging out with Zack a lot lately." Tray said.

"Your point?" Lily said getting more annoyed.

"Make sure she's careful." Tray said giving one last smile as he exited the Great Hall.

Lily furrowed her brow and turned to James. "What do you think that means?" Lily said getting a little worried.

"I have no idea." James said. "We'll keep an eye on him but he seems nice. Though I think Sirius was a much better pick."

Lily smiled. "Same here. Andi makes Zack seem so perfect there has to be something wrong with him. Zack also seems really boring. I know for a fact when Andi was going out with Sirius that she enjoyed life more. I think Zack's just a phase for her. She'll be back with Sirius in no time."

"I hope so Sirius has been really down ever since the break up. He even had a heart to heart conversation with me which he never does. He told me that he didn't think he'd ever get over Andi. That's really weird if you ask me." James said with a smile.

Lily smiled too. "Aww my little Cyprus has a sensitive side." Lily said.

James chuckled. "Yep I guess he does. You done yet?"

Lily looked up at him. "I didn't get to touch any of my food." Lily said defensively.

"We need some alone time though we haven't had any for along time. Just grab some toast and we can go to the prefect's common room." James said with a cheeky grin.

"Sounds great!" Lily said grabbing a piece of toast as James rushed her out of the Great Hall.

Sirius woke up and lazily put his school robes on. Once he got to the common room he heard Andi's familiar giggling. His face fell when he saw Zack tickling his exgirlfriend.

Zack and Andi noticed Sirius's entrance. Zack immediately returned his hands to his side and the two stared emotionless at Sirius.

Sadness was clearly shown on Sirius's face. "Didn't mean to interrupt." Sirius said heading for the door.

Andi watched as the portrait shut behind him. Her heart ached a bit for Sirius. His sullen appearance took all her happiness away. "I have to talk to him." Andi said walking towards the door.

"Wait I thought we were going to the Great Hall for breakfast." Zack said pleadingly.

"Go on without me hopefully I'll be down then." Andi said turning to give Zack a wave.

"Bye." Zack said defeated.

Andi went through the corridors at a fast pace using Sirius's strong cologne as a guide. She finally saw Sirius' tall figure ahead of her. He appeared to be heading towards the Room of Requirement.

She waited until he entered the room then softly slipped in after him. Andi looked around the room. The walls were all painted a depressing color and the whole room seemed to suck all the happiness out of her. It was empty other than a small unwelcoming couch and a picture frame which Sirius had in his hand.

Andi slowly and quietly made her way to Sirius's side. Andi caught a glimpse of the picture and her heart clenched at the picture of her and Sirius at the Ball in October.

Sirius jumped a little when he saw Andi by his side and he quickly slipped the picture frame in his robes. "What are you doing here?" Sirius said lightly.

"I was a bit worried about you. You looked so sad. What's wrong Sirius?" Andi asked.

Sirius looked over at her almost annoyed. "You know what's wrong. I know you saw the picture I was holding." Sirius said pulling the picture back out.

Andi nodded. "Yeah I did see it. Sirius I hate to see you like this it breaks my heart." Andi said laying her hand lightly on his arm.

"Stop getting my hopes up." Sirius said removing her hand from his arm. "You already made it clear that we're over and you sounded like friendship wasn't even an option."

"No!" Andi said in shock. "I want us to be friends I really do but I'm not sure if we can be anything more."

"That's what I was afraid of." Sirius said heading towards the depressing couch.

Andi sat down next to Sirius. "I don't understand Sirius we only went out for two months and we broke up almost a month ago."

Sirius looked up hurt. "You're wrong Andi. You broke us up there was no 'we' in it. And the reason I'm so hurt is you were my first real relationship. Andi I never stayed with a girl longer than a week."

Andi looked down unsure what to say. "Sirius I didn't mean to hurt you but what you did was extremely uncalled for." Andi said looking up at Sirius's face.

Sirius grabbed his long hair and pulled hard as if trying to rip his beautiful locks out. Andi grabbed his hands and managed to get them off his head. "What's wrong?" Andi said looking at him nervously.

"This whole thing is what's wrong!" Sirius said angrily. "No matter how many times I apologize to you you're never going to forgive me."

"Sirius you shoved me into a wall!" Andi shouted defensively.

Sirius sighed. "I know Andi and I would do absolutely anything to make it up to you."

Andi sighed. "Class starts in five minutes we have to go." Andi said quietly.

Sirius let out a long sigh. "Let's go." Sirius said standing up. "Oh here, I want you to have this. Just promise me you won't destroy it." Sirius said handing the framed picture of the two to her.

"Thanks." Andi said tucking it into her robes.

The two walked silently on the long walk to Transfiguration. Andi had no clue what to think of Sirius now. She thought things were confusing before but after their conversation everything seemed twice as confusing.

Once they got to McGonagall's room the two took their seats and didn't pay much attention to the lesson.

When lunch finally arrived James, Lily, Sirius, Remi, Remus, Peter, and Andi headed to the Great Hall.

Lily let in a silent gasp as she looked up from her food. The other six followed her gaze to the Great Hall entrance where Tia stood. James took hold of Lily's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze.

Tia made her way to the Slytherin table and sat next to the other sixth years. The seven kept staring at her until she looked up slightly to give them a not so friendly smile.

They all quickly returned their eyes to each other and tried to make it look like they hadn't noticed her arrival. "No surprise there, we all knew what house she was going to be in anyway." Andi said with an unhappy look on her face.

The others nodded and Peter just grunted. He had been quite distant ever since the break for the holidays. None of the others even knew what he had done.

"I didn't want her to come back." Lily whispered so only James could hear her.

"Don't worry now we can get revenge on her and now she won't be taking points away from Gryffindor." James said with his trademark smile.

Lily smiled back. "I just hope I don't end up alone with her ever again."

James nodded. "I won't let anything happen and neither will any of the teachers." James said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Remember my promise to you?"

"No." Lily said confused.

"The prank on Tia." James said.

Lily's face brightened. "That's right!"

"Yeah I'm excited for this prank because Tia deserves this and hopefully planning the prank will make Sirius a little happier." James said looking at Tia for a moment.

"I'm extremely excited. When can I be pleasured with seeing this?" Lily asked.

"Next week sound good?" James asked smiling at his again happy girlfriend.

"Perfect." Lily said giving him a quick kiss.

The seven finished their lunches and went their separate ways. James managed to round up the other Marauders so they could start planning the prank. Andi claimed she wanted to be alone so Remi and Lily decided to go for a walk around the castle.

Andi walked to the Fat Lady's portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room. "Hippogriff." Andi muttered.

"Why so glum my dear?" The jolly women in the portrait asked.

"Long story." Andi said.

"I understand, no one ever thinks that the Fat Lady can help. Go on." The Fat Lady said opening so Andi could enter.

Andi started for her room but before she got to the stairs Zack grabbed her arm and gave her a smile that she didn't return. She just gave him a sigh.

Zack's face fell. "Did I do something?" He asked worriedly.

Andi let out another sigh but this time more dramatic. "Why can't anyone just let me have a minute to myself?" She asked exasperated.

Andi strode to the girl's staircase. "I guess we'll hang out later?" Zack asked confused.

"Yeah sure whatever." Andi murmured as she entered her room.

Andi laid down on her stomach but shifted uncomfortable from something poking her in the stomach. She pulled the object out from under her and sighed once again when she realized what it was.

It was the picture from the ball that Sirius had giving her. She slowly turned it over and looked into the happy faces of herself and Sirius.

She opened the stand and set it on her nightstand. As she stared at the picture she let some light tears gracefully fall down her cheek.

Once she had a good cry she laid the picture down so she wouldn't mess up things by reflecting on the past.

She decided to make a decision on what she wanted and who she wanted later. Now she needed to sleep to stop the never ending thoughts.

"I'll catch up later." Lily said walking the opposite direction of her friends.

"Lily you'll miss supper." Remi said pulling on Lily's robe.

"Andi didn't go to any classes after lunch something's wrong." Lily said concerned.

"I know Lily but you heard her earlier she wants to be alone." Remi said pushing Lily towards the Great Hall.

"She's my best friend I can't eat knowing she's upset. What if she's mad at me or something?" Lily said trying her best to get away from Remi.

"Lily stop." James said wrapping his arm around her waist as he ushered her into the Great Hall. "You know you didn't do anything you can talk to her after supper. Now you need to chill out and eat with your friends." Lily gave up and listened.

Sirius's brow furrowed a bit as he thought of Andi's behavior since their talk earlier that day. Had he upset her? The thought depressed him even more. Would he ever get Andi back?

****

A/N: Stupid chapter… Yes?? No?? Maybe?? I know you all like hate me now because of Andi and Sirius but I have a plan for them don't worry!!! Next chapter plan on the prank for Tia and more Sirius/Andi/Zack stuff.

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

A - Sorry you're wrong! Haha nice try

****

BurningIce22 - I know it's killing some people about Zack coming into the scene but well you'll see…. Please don't abandon my story!!

****

Iris - Thank you so much I love complements!

****

Firewalker32 - Don't leave me please!! I have plans I really do you might not like them but I'm hoping you will.


	14. Prank

****

Chapter 14

--- January 29 ---

"I finally found you." James said giving Lily a light pat on the head.

Lily gave him an annoyed look. "What am I your dog?" Lily said folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course not you're my cute little girlfriend." James said with a goofy grin.

"I'm not that much shorter than you." Lily said letting her lips go into a tight line.

"Well from where I'm standing you look pretty short to me." James said chuckling.

"Stop picking on me." Lily cracked a smile and gave him a light shove. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Ah yes, the prank my dear. It's ready." James said.

"Finally!" Lily said pulling James' neck down to her so she could hug him.

James smiled and tried to pry her off him. "Lily I know you're happy but my neck doesn't like this position." Lily let go immediately and a light pink color crept onto her face.

"Sorry." Lily said softly.

"I love it when you're all shy." James said giving her hand a squeeze as they headed towards Divination.

Lily just gave a slight shrug. "So…" Lily said impatiently.

"So what?" James said confused.

"What's the prank? When is it?" Lily said anxiously.

"Chill out." James said pulling away as if he was afraid she'd bite him. "I have to round up Sirius, Remus, and Peter later. It'll probably happen at supper most likely."

"Goody!" Lily squealed giving James a light kiss on the lips. "Now lets get to class." Lily said turning serious again.

"Yes mam." James said giving her a salute.

---{Girl's Dorm}---

"I don't know why this took me so long to decide." Andi said to herself as she fluffed her hair in the bathroom mirror. "I can't believe I actually went almost a month without Sirius he's so amazing and we're perfect for each other. I know he would never hurt me again."

"Were you talking to me?" Remi said poking her head into the bathroom.

Andi jumped. "You didn't hear what I said did you?" Andi said trying to look casual again.

"No but you know it's not good when you start talking to yourself." Remi said with a smirk.

"Bugger off." Andi said shutting the bathroom door almost getting Remi's face.

"Now that wasn't nice." Remi said muffled from the door.

Andi giggled. "Be out in a minute deary." Andi said smiling at herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

"We're going to be late for Divination." Remi said grabbing Andi by the arm as they left for class.

---{Divination}---

"Late!" squawked Professor Linchley in her shrill voice.

"Sorry." Remi said cowering.

"It's fine take your seat. Miss Adams have anything to say?" The lanky teacher said letting her bug eyes rest on Andi.

"Uh sorry?" Andi said confused.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for attitude." Linchley announced loudly.

"What? That wasn't attitude!" Andi protested.

"Five more for back talk." Linchley said scowling. "Now sit down."

"Yes professor." Andi said defeated.

Andi sat down next to Lily and Remi. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James were sitting at a nearby table. Andi caught Sirius's eye for a moment and immediately felt the same feeling she always got when she looked at him when they had been going out. Everything was going to be alright.

-----{Across the room}-----

"Stupid crystal ball. If only this dumb thing would show me the future instead of clouds." Jenna Lane a sixth year Ravenclaw said.

"What do you think it would show you?" Becky Torts also a sixth year Ravenclaw asked.

"No doubt it would show me and Sirius on a date this coming Friday." Jenna said examining her new manicure.

"I doubt it." Becky said staring deep into the crystal ball trying to find something.

"Oh." Jess said pulling Becky back. "And why do you doubt it?" Jenna said staring angrily at her best friend.

"Hello, have you not noticed? He's still mesmerized by Adams." Becky said nodding towards Sirius who was pathetically staring at Andi with his mouth open slightly.

"I can get any guy I want. When Sirius sees me in my muggle clothes and not in these baggy unflattering robes he'll be speechless. Adams will be the last thing on his mind. Whenever I wanted a guy I got him and Sirius will be no different." Jenna said with a grin.

"You're so full of yourself you do know that right?" Becky said annoyed.

"Shut up Becky I am not." Jenna said shoving the crystal ball aside annoyed by it's presence.

Becky just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

When class ended the two girls walked across the room to the exit. "Move Adams." Jenna said shoving Andi as she passed.

Once Jess and Becky left Andi stood there confused. "What's her problem?"

"Who knows just ignore her." Lily said linking arms with Andi. "Suppertime!"

---{Supper}---

Sirius and Remus sat on either side of James and Peter sat across from them apparently not included in the prank.

Lily bounced a bit in anticipation as she watched the three boys whisper amongst themselves for a seemingly long time.

Once James was sure the other two knew what they were doing he took a swig of his pumpkin juice then gave Lily a wink. Lily gave an excited smile as she casual looked to the Slytherin table to where Tia was sitting.

With a flick of his wand Remus made Tia's body float and he directed her through the air to the front of the Great Hall in front of the teacher's table. Everyone's eyes were on Tia as she remained floating a few inches off the ground.

As Tia began to protest Sirius pulled out his own wand. "Silencio." He said softly.

The student body laughed as Tia mouthed soundless curse words. James pulled out his wand and began whispering a short rhyme. "Her outer beauty is quite fine, let's switch it and let her inner beauty shine."

With a flick of his wand Tia turned into the most disgusting creature imaginable. Her teeth were yellow, large, and rotted. Her hair turned course and stuck straight up on her head and her robes began to rip revealing large patches of fungus all over her arms, legs, and back. Talons formed where her hands had been and she had hooves for feet. A musty cloud formed around her and the teachers pinched their noses closed and evacuated the area.

Sirius took the silencing charm off of her and everyone had to cover their ears as the disgusting creature let out a earsplitting, inhuman scream.

Dumbledore entered the hall. "Silencio!" He yelled across the hall and again the creature was silent.

Everyone lifted their heads slowly and tried to find something to stare at other than the creature that was supposedly Tia. Dumbledore led Tia to the hospital wing looking disgusted touching the moldy creature.

Once supper was over Lily enveloped James in a hug. "I'm outty. I don't really want to see you two snog for two hours." Sirius said with a smirk. "Let's go Pete."

"See you soon Padfoot." James said with a grin.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist as they walked down an empty corridor. "James that was bloody brilliant but extremely disgusting." Lily said with a laugh.

"How was I to know she was that terrible on the inside." James said shuddering a bit remembering what she looked like. "Disturbing isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks James you're the best."

"I know, I know what can I say." James said cockily.

"Oh please." Lily said rolling her eyes. "How long is that going to last anyway?" Lily asked curiously

"A week at the most." James said with a smile. "I'm hoping they make her go to class." James said laughing in an amused way.

"Eww I don't the last thing I want is to look at that gross thing all class." Lily said scrunching her face in disgust.

"True. Well ready to go back to the common room." James said bumping his hip into hers sending her across the hall and into the wall.

Lily looked over at him angrily. "James Yantzy Potter that hurt!" Lily whined massaging her hip.

"That isn't my middle name where did you come up with that?" James asked still amused as he watched Lily stick out her lip trying to get sympathy.

"I don't know but could you please come over here and apologize." Lily said folding her arms over her chest.

James walked towards her and held his arms out to hug her but she had something else in mind. She lowered her shoulder and charged into him making him stumble backwards and smack his head on the concrete wall.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she ran to his side. "James are you alright?" Lily said pulling his head to her chest.

"I'm fine and much better now." James said nuzzling her.

Lily squealed. "You're bad."

James gave her a grin then took her hand. "Back to the common room we go."

---{After Supper}---

"Sirius! Sirius Black!" Jenna called down the corridor.

Sirius turned around to see a girl he didn't recognize running towards him smiling. She had clothes on that looked pasted on because they were so tight. She had a red top on that bared way too much of her large chest. Her jean skirt was as short as they could get without showing everything. Sirius made himself stare at the girl's face and not her revealed curvy figure. He waved Peter off. "Go on Pete I'll meet up later."

"Sirius it's been so long." Jenna said rubbing his arm and smiling big.

Sirius racked his brain trying to think of the girl's name. "Uh, Kim?" Sirius said dumbly.

Jenna's face twitched in annoyance. "It's Jenna, Jenna Lane. We went out over the summer don't you remember?"

"Oh actually, not really." Sirius said with no emotion. "The only girlfriend I remember is Andi because she's the only one that mattered."

"Sirius we had something special remember." Jenna said moving closer and pushing him into a nearby room.

"Look Jenna I don't want to be with you and I don't want to have a bunch of girlfriends this year." Sirius said moving away from her.

"What are you trying to say?" Jenna said moving closer.

"It means I'm done with all you little whores so leave me alone!" Sirius yelled storming out of the room.

"I'll get you no matter what it takes Sirius Black. No one says no to me." Jenna growled speaking to herself.

---{Gryffindor Common Room}---

"Where'd James go Lil?" Remi asked as she clipped her toe nails on the couch.

"I think to his room he had and extra batch of homework as part of his punishment for the prank and he said he wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was in the room." Lily said smiling to herself.

"That is so corny he just wanted to get away from you but didn't want you to be mad." Remi said with a grin.

"That's not true. He lov.. Likes me he always wants to be around me just like I always want to be with him." Lily said a bit red from her slip up.

"Oh Lily was love a word that almost came off your tongue?" Remi said with a mischievous grin.

"I didn't mean love. We're not anywhere near that. Love and like are just commonly used interchangeable all the time but I do want love to be a special thing. So me and James aren't in love yet." Lily said seriously.

"That was beautiful." Remi said rolling her eyes. "You two are going to get married some day it's obvious."

"Oh please I'm only sixteen I don't want to think about marriage. Besides you and Remus will be married first out of all of us." Lily said with a grin.

"We'll see." Remi said still chopping her toe nails.

"Bloody! Your stupid toe nail flew in my eye!" Lily yelled rubbing her eye. "It's bloody huge!" Lily said looking at a large toe nail clipping.

"Yes perfect shot!" Remi said lifting her arms up in victory.

"You little snot." Lily said giving her a hard shove. "I'm going to go." Lily said making her way to the boy's staircase.

"Hey I thought he couldn't do his homework with you in the room." Remi said.

"I'm not going to see James." Lily said with an annoyed look.

"Lily you bad girl. Cheating on James are you?" Remi giggled.

"Of course not." Lily said storming up the stairs.

"Lily!" Remi called up the stairs. "You're not mad are you hun?"

"I'll tell you when I can actually see out of my left eye!" Lily shouted back.

"I love you?" Remi said unsure what to say.

"Good bye." Lily said before knocking on the door in front of her.

"Come in." Some one called from inside the room.

Lily opened the door cautiously, immediately feeling uncomfortable. If someone saw her they would probably take in the scene wrong and tell James and who knows how he'd react.

Lily looked around and saw five beds. One was Zack Kurts's bed and one was Tray Vance's. The others belonged to Gregory Sharp, Ben Turner, and Jailyn Fox.

The only one in there was Tray. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling. Lily felt extremely uncomfortable with being in his room but she decided to make her way overto him. Lily sat down lightly on the side of Tray's bed and looked at him puzzled.

"Tray you alright?" Lily said starting to get worried.

Tray kept his eyes on the ceiling and let out a sigh. "What do you want Evans?" Tray said coldly.

"I just came to talk to you but you don't look to great. Why aren't you out with some girl? Last time I checked you had your own fan club." Lily said with a smile.

Tray turned his head slowly to look up at her and he rolled his eyes. "Lily no one likes me anymore. My fan club has now joined James' so now you have more competition. Are you trying to make me feel worse of something?" Tray said returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"What do you mean no one likes you anymore? I'll admit you can be too touchy but you're an alright guy. I don't get what your saying." Lily said trying to get eye contact with him.

"I mean that ever since Tia attacked you the whole school thinks I was in on the plan and everyone saw how cold you were to me the other day at breakfast. Almost every girl in this school wants to be you Lily so they do what you do. So now I'm supposedly the guy who helped try to kill you and everyone turned against me." Tray said once again looking at her.

Lily sat there amazed she didn't know that she had the capability to get the whole school to go against someone. "I'm sorry I just wasn't too happy about Tia being back that day and well you just reminded me about her."

"I understand just could you some how try to make it clear to people that you don't hate me?" Tray said.

"Of course." Lily said with a smile.

Tray finally sat up and looked at Lily instead of the ceiling. "What did you come here to talk about?" Tray said sounding a little more upbeat.

"Oh right." Lily said remembering why she had come. "Well that morning when you talked to me at breakfast you said something that I didn't get."

Tray furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't even remember what I said to you."

Lily gave a weak smile. "You told me that I should make sure Andi is careful around Zack. What did you mean?"

"Oh just that he likes to go for the gold right away." Tray said with a smirk.

"Go for the gold?" Lily asked confused.

"I thought you were a smart one!" Tray said with a laugh. "Let's try this one. He likes to take things to a higher level pretty fast."

"Oh." Lily said going a bit red.

"Yeah he likes to go for unsuspecting virgins." Tray said with a roll of his eyes.

"How does he know she's a virgin?" Lily said feeling uncomfortable talking about this.

"It's like his sixth sense I think." Tray said with a laugh.

Lily let out a short laugh. "Well thanks Tray." Lily said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Lily." Tray called before she left. "Don't become a stranger." He said with a wink.

Lily just rolled her eyes then shot the door behind her. Lily jumped a bit when she found her face centimeters away from someone's chest. She looked up to see James looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Go to the wrong room?" He said almost sounding angry.

"No I was just talking to someone." Lily said backing up a bit.

"Lily what's going on?" James asked almost worried.

"It's nothing I promise I'll explain but I have to find Andi." Lily said giving James a quick hug then pushing past him. "Oh wait can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

James still wasn't happy about the situation but he managed to get rid of the anger in his face. "What do you need it for? Do you want me to come with?"

"Well with Andi and me you never know how long we'll talk so just in case we're out past curfew I'll have it just in case. Sorry but I really need to talk to Andi just me and her." Lily said giving James a sideways smile that made him smile back.

James went to his room and pulled out his cloak and handed it to Lily and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later. You better explain this to me then." James said pointing at her and the seventh year door.

Lily sighed. "Nothing weird happened. Bye."

James gave a slight sigh as he watched his girlfriend run off.

Lily wondered around the castle trying to find Andi in her usual hangouts but she wasn't in any of them. She made her way down a corridor she hadn't been through since the year before. She heard two voices coming from one of the classrooms so she pulled the cloak over herself making sure she had her whole body covered.

She opened the door a crack and was grateful that the two people kept talking meaning they hadn't noticed. She pushed the heavy door open slightly so she could just slip her head in. Lily was about to take James' cloak off when she recognized Andi but stopped when she saw who the other person was.

Lily did a silent squeal as she saw Andi wrap her arms around Sirius in a hug then give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lily shut the door and ran as fast as she could back to the common room to tell the others about what she saw.

****

A/N: Anyone want to kill me yet? It took me like a month to update and I feel so bad! I just had so much stuff going on lately and plus I had a writers block and your reviews got me thinking. Well anyway that's chapter 14 so I'm so sorry for the wait. So what's the deal with Andi and Sirius now??? Good question. Please REVIEW!!!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

BurningIce22 - Thanks for the review… the prank wasn't really what I wanted it to be but I hope you like it

****

Firewalker32 - Hopefully I cleared things up for you in the whole part with Lily and Tray talking

****

Aqra - You made me laugh so hard when I read your review and you said I was the master I just found it hilarious… I love Sirius too but we'll see what's happening.. Thanks for the suggestions. I'm trying to get them to interact with more people. The whole snogging in front of people thing though, well all I have to say is they are going out and that's what they do atleast in my story that's what they do.

Lorian - Hopefully the thing Tray said about Zack was cleared up in this chapter.. Don't worry there will be plenty of Lily and James in this story.


	15. Just Friends?

****

Chapter 15

Andi pulled back from her embrace with Sirius. "What was that?" Andi asked looking towards the door.

"I don't know maybe the wind blew it shut." Sirius said wishing she would hug him again.

Andi laughed. "The wind?"

Sirius laughed with her. "We got some sneaky kid watching us."

Andi nodded starting to go serious. "So what exactly are we now?" Andi asked biting her bottom lip.

Sirius sat down on a desk bench. "Anything is alright with me as long as we're something." Sirius said with a grin

"Scooch." Andi said sitting down next to him. "Maybe we should take things slow and we'll see how things go."

"So start over?" Sirius said looking at her.

Andi smiled. "Yeah we'll start over and start as friends and see how it goes from there."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Hey hot stuff I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said with his trademark smile.

Andi let out a laugh. "I thought we decided on friends?"

"Exactly I flirted with you when we were friends and I sort of flirt with Lily." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Fine. Hi I'm Andi Adams." Andi said offering him her hand.

Sirius took it and shook it and lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles making a chill run down her spine. He laughed at her response then stood up.

"Well _friend _ready to head back?" Sirius said offering a hand to help her up.

"I'll get up myself I don't trust you touching my hand." Andi said with a wink.

Sirius gave a fake smug look. "Oh I see. That's how you want it to be."

Andi sniggered. "I see the less mature Sirius is back."

"Yeah, no more serious Sirius. I'm back to what I do best, being strange and unpredictable." Sirius said grinning at the fact.

"That you are my friend." Andi said with a smile. "Let's get back and tell the others the news of our renewed friendship!"

"Let's!" Sirius said grabbing her hand and skipping through the corridor like the fool he was.

---{Common Room}---

Lily burst into the common room running into a few third years in her haste. She found Remus, Remi, and James listening to Peter tell a story that obviously he found interesting but by the looks of it the other three weren't enjoying it as much.

James's bored expression lightened when he saw Lily coming towards them. "That was like twenty minutes and Andi isn't with you. Didn't you find her?" James asked.

Lily let a smile spread across her face. "Oh I found her." Lily said mischievously.

Remi perked up. "What happened!? Tell me or die!" Remi said impatiently

"Calm down Rem!" Lily said laughing a bit. "I went to find her and I heard voices coming from some room so I peaked in the room and guess who I saw?" Lily said enjoying everyone's attention on her.

"You know I was in the middle of a story then you rudely interrupted." Peter said looking annoyed.

"Shut up Peter no one cares that you stubbed your big toe three times in the last 24 hours. Now stop being annoying and Lily just tell the story." Remus said looking just as antsy as Remi.

Lily continued. "Right, I saw Andi and Sirius."

The other four gasped like they were a group of girls getting the latest gossip. "Who killed who?" Remi said with a smirk.

"Oh quite the contrary." Lily said pausing for their reactions which were mostly confused ones. "I saw Andi give Sirius a hug then a kiss on the cheek."

Remi slumped her shoulders and sighed unhappily. "What's wrong with you! That's a good thing!" Lily said annoyed that her story didn't make everyone dance around the room like she wanted to.

"Your story proves nothing. A hug and a kiss on the cheek means nothing, just friendship. Now if you saw them in a intense make out then you would know something is going on." Remi said.

"Well I think they're back together we'll see whose right when they get back." Lily said smugly. "James your on my side right?"

James looked at the two girls and knew it wasn't a good idea to side but decided to give his input. "I guess I agree with Lily I mean Sirius doesn't like to take things slow." James said giving Remi a look that showed he didn't want her to be mad at him.

Remi gave him a nod. "Well Remus agrees with me. Don't you?" Remi said giving Remus a threatening glare.

Remus smiled at his ferocious girlfriend. "Of course I do. Petey you're the deciding vote what do you think?" Remus said looking to his plump friend.

Peter scrunched his face in annoyance. "I'm going to go hang out with Eva." Peter said waddling towards the portrait hole.

"Peter curfew is in ten minutes, kind of pointless don't you think?" James asked.

Peter gave him a scowl. "Whatever." Peter said heading up the boy's staircase.

"Goodnight buddy." James said trying to make Peter a little happier.

Peter just grumbled then slammed the sixth year's door.

"That kids been so strange since he started dating this Eva girl." Remus said with a laugh. "She must be quite the lady to him."

"Enough of this jibber jabber about Peter. When are those two going to come back? I want to show you two that me and my darling James are right about this ones." Lily said with a challenging look.

Just then the common room door opened and Sirius and Andi came walking in holding hands and swinging their arms. "Guess what guys?" Andi said sitting down.

Sirius sat down next to Andi in the tiny loveseat and smiled. "You're going out again aren't you!?" Lily said excitedly.

Andi furrowed her brow. "No, but we did renew our friendship." Andi said watching Lily's excited expression disappear quickly. "What made you think that?"

Lily made herself a little smaller as Andi looked at her as if trying to read her mind. "I saw you two hug and you gave him a kiss so I guess I just assumed that…" Lily said shyly.

"So that's why the door mysteriously clicked shut." Sirius said excitedly like he had just solved a huge mystery.

"I wasn't spying or anything I just needed to talk to you." Lily said ignoring Remi's 'I told you so stare.'

"What did you need to tell me?" Andi said still eyeing Lily suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later." Lily said exasperated. "Remi stop it!" Lily shouted finally looking at Remi.

"I told you so!" Remi said getting up and doing a victory dance in front of Lily and sticking her tongue out at James. "Maybe I'll beat you at becoming head girl next year since you lack common sense." Remi said knowing that that would push Lily's buttons.

Lily gave Remi the evilest glare she could muster. "Remi Sands you.. You're .. Grr!" Lily said storming up the stairs.

"Nice going Remi you got her so mad she went up the wrong stairs." Andi said with a laugh.

The other four joined in when they heard Peter screaming 'I'm naked' about four times and Lily came flying down the steps, her face cherry red.

Lily was so angry and embarrassed that her eyes started welling up with tears. James jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stupid Remi always has to brag when she's right… and stupid me ran up the boy's stairs… and stupid Peter came out of the bathroom with no towel around him." Lilly said through sobs.

James gave a slight laugh but covered it with a cough. "I think you need to go to bed Lily." James said leading her to the right staircase. "Goodnight." He said planting a soft kiss on her trembling lip.

Lily gave him a slight smile. "Don't let her come up for another hour. This is the second time today that she got me upset." Lily said pointing to Remi who was snickering at her at the moment.

James gave a nod. "I'm pretty sure Remus will keep her occupied." James said with a wink.

Lily smiled then headed up to her room. A few minutes later Andi went up to make sure Lily was alright and James and Sirius headed for their rooms around the same time. Remus and Remi stayed in the common room and eventually fell asleep there.

---{January 30}---

"Hello Remus." A gruff voice whispered into Remus's ear

Remus smiled to himself knowing full well who it was. The owner of the voice put their hands over his eyes and let out a slight giggle. "Guess who?"

Remus wrinkled his brow as if thinking really hard. "Oh is it that really hot seventh year that I've had my eye on?" Remus asked receiving a hard punch in the gut. "Ouch Whoever it is, she's got quite the arm.

Remus opened his eyes and looked at his scowling girlfriend. "So whose this seventh year you've been eyeing." Remi asked trying to remain serious.

"Oh no one. I guess I'll stick with you for now." Remus said moving in for a kiss.

Remi stopped him with her hand but Remus didn't mind the substitute and he grabbed it and gave it a friendly nibble.

Remi squealed. "Remus that's just strange!" Remi said wiping her hand on his robes. "Did we fall asleep on the couch again?"

"It would appear so." Remus said looking around at the empty common room.

"Are you that boring that I fall asleep through your stories?" Remi asked.

"Hey I'll have you know my stories are great and you always love them. If I remember correctly you fell asleep in the middle of telling me about the time your older brother put your hair in flames since he was no longer an underage wizard." Remus said with a smirk. "It's a good think it grew back I'm not sure I'd want to have a bald girlfriend."

Remi scowled. "I don't believe you, there is no possible way that I fell asleep in the middle of telling my favorite story. And I'll have you know that I was extremely beautiful with no hair thank you very much."

Remus smiled. "I bet you were." He said giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"So do you think Lily's over what I said last night?" Remi asked looking up the girl's stairs.

"I'm not sure she actually did seem pretty upset but then again people get all emotional when they're tired." Remus said reasonable.

"Very true but it's not like I really think I'm going to beat Lily at getting head girl I mean it's obvious she's going to get it. It's basically no contest." Remi said snuggling into Remus.

"You're a very smart girl you could be head girl." Remus said smiling.

"Oh stop trying to get brownie points. I'm too tired to kiss you senseless anyway." Remi said with a tired smirk.

"Can you really do that?" Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss you senseless?"

"Yeah." Remus said raising his other eyebrow.

Remi sniggered. "Of course I could but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to." Remi said with slight smile.

Remus stuck his bottom lip pouting. "Why not? Aren't I charming, witty, and handsome enough?"

"Charming yes, witty sometimes, handsome well I don't know." Remi joked.

Remus pulled away from her and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Remi laughed and pulled herself closer to him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. When she pulled away Remus smiled. "I knew I could get you to kiss me." Remus said with a cocky smirk.

Remi just rolled her eyes. "You're so cute." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm getting a nice long shower before Lily and Andi steal the bathroom. Bye."

"What am I supposed to do now that I'm awake? Guys don't take hour long showers." Remus said pathetically.

Remi just gave him a smile and headed to her room.

---{Potions}---

Andi sighed as their Potions teacher, Professor Supp took ten more points from Gyffindor for no apparent reason other than the fact that he wanted the Slytherin to win the house cup.

Professor Supp put the class into partners for the potion they were making that day. Sirius and Remi were the only two of the seven who lucked out and got to go together and didn't get stuck with a Slytherin partner. James was stuck with the greasy git himself, Severus Snape. Lily was paired up with Lucius Malfoy, Remus was with Butch Crabbe, and Peter was paired up with Donald Goyle. Of course if anyone ever dared call Goyle by his first name they'd be sent to the hospital wing with quite a few bruises.

Andi had the most dreadful partner of them all though, Tia. James had gotten his wish and she had been forced to still attend classes even though she looked terrible. Andi pinched her nose shut and moved her stool over as far away from Tia as she could. It was a sickening thing to be making a potion with a moldy creature. Andi was thankful that the silencing charm was never taking off of her because the last thing she wanted was to hear Tia talk and she never wanted to hear that horrifying inhuman scream that she belted out the day before.

Lily had her teeth clenched tight all through class refusing to let Lucius's rude comments affect her. James kept sending Lucius glares when he heard him call Lily a mudblood a few times but eventually became occupied trying to get the potion done right without Snape getting some grease that seemed to seep out of his pores in the potion.

Remus and Crabbe were to busy arguing to realize that their cauldron held a threatening black colored liquid that was overflowing and emitting pink smoke. The class was basically a total mess. The only ones who actually got a passing grade for their potion was Sirius and Remi but no thanks to Sirius. Andi and Tia's potion actually had almost been perfect but a piece of Tia's mold had fell into their cauldron and changed the potion completely.

At the end of class Tia made her way to James and shook a moldy fist at him and her friend came by her side to translate. "She says you'll pay Potter." James smirked obviously not worried about the threat.

Then James grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes and spun him around before he stepped out of class. "Stop calling Lily that." James said sticking a threatening finger in his face.

Malfoy sneered as Lily made her way over to James and stood next to him. "What's going on James?" Lily asked innocently.

"You mean you want me to stop calling her _mudblood_." Malfoy spat bringing his face centimeters away from Lily's. "What are you going to do if I continue calling her that foul name?"

Lily took hold of James's arm as he tensed. "Don't James. Professor Supp's dying to take fifty points for a fight." Lily said pleadingly.

James looked at her and nodded. Lily led him towards the door. "Watch your back Potter." Malfoy called as Crabbe and Goyle joined him.

"No good jerk." Lily mumbled under her breath.

---{Common Room}---

"Lily." James said seriously as they sat alone in the common room for a late night talk.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"You never told me what you were doing in the seventh year's room last night." James said staring at her hard.

Lily jumped up. "Oh that's not good!" Lily said getting up and running up the stairs.

"Lily!" James called angrily. "Are you trying to make me suspicious or what?"

"No I just really have to talk to Andi." Lily said stopping halfway up the stairs.

James pulled at his hair. "That's what you said last night!"

"I never got to tell her what I had to tell her." Lily said annoyed. "I'll be down in twenty minutes then we can talk alright?"

James shrugged. "Fine."

---{Girl's room}---

"Andi." Lily whispered in Andi's ear as she shook her lightly.

"What?" Andi said groggily.

"Get up please I got to tell you something." Lily said still shaking Andi.

"I'm up, I'm up." Andi said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Now what do you want me to do?" Andi asked confused.

"Remember how I said I went to find you last night because I needed to talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah are you going to tell me now?" Andi asked still a bit groggy.

"Of course. Well now it's not as important but it still kind of is." Lily said.

"Get on with it Lily." Andi said staring at Lily.

"Well before I saw you two I went and talked to Tray." Lily said pausing.

"What were you talking to him for he probably had something to do with Tia trying to kill you." Andi said sternly.

"I honestly don't think he had anything to do with that. Anyway he told me that Zack only wanted you for um… to take your.." Lily said turning red.

"Spit it out would you!" Andi said shaking Lily.

"He just wanted to take your virginity." Lily said softly.

"How'd he know I was one?" Andi said with a weird expression on her face.

"Tray said it's Zack's sixth sense." Lily said with a little laugh.

Andi shook her head. "Why would I have even considered him? I knew he seemed too perfect that's what kind of turned me off because I knew something had to be up with him." Andi said with a smile. "Lily it doesn't matter though I like Sirius and did this whole time I've just been trying to make myself believe I liked Zack but you can't make your heart do anything. It does what it wants. Thanks for telling me though I'll be sure to warn others."

Lily gave Andi a smile and a hug. "Well James was really mad when I left to come talk to you so I better go." Lily said getting off the bed.

"You're talking this late at night and he's actually waiting for you? You got him whipped." Andi said with a smirk.

Lily laughed. "No right now I have him very angry." With that Lily went back to the common room to find James sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping rapidly.

"I'm back." Lily said softly as she sat down next to him. "It only took me ten minutes I rushed just for you."

James loosened up a little and put his arm around her. "I know I seem like a real jerk now but it is kind of suspicious." James said giving Lily's arm a light squeeze.

Lily smiled. "I understand I was kind of fishy about it. I had just gone to talk to Tray because remember how he said that Andi should be careful with Zack?" Lily said and James nodded. "I know it wasn't exactly the best setting for us to talk at but I want you to know I was extremely uncomfortable with that fact the whole time." Lily said.

James gave a laugh. "That's good."

"Tomorrow I'm going to hang out with him a little if that's alright with you?" Lily said feeling inferior.

James nodded his head. "Lily you don't need to ask me to hang out with people just don't put yourself in situations where things could get weird. I don't know the guy too well but most guys my age are thinking of doing things with girls if you catch my drift." James said feeling strange talking about this.

"James I'll never like him or any guy as much as I like you. So all you have to worry about is the guys not me." Lily said.

James grinned. "I'm so glad I finally got you Lily." James said pulling her close to his side.

Lily smiled. "All you had to do was grow up." Lily said with a laugh.

"Did I grow up?" James asked.

Lily giggled. "No, but you did a good job trying."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: Woohoo! I wrote this in one day I'm so proud of myself but the only reason I did was because all your reviews they just made me want to keep writing!! I actually found out that people have me on their author alerts which is awesome… before it wouldn't tell me if I had any. Well I got some Remi and Remus in there by request and I brought some more characters into the story. I'm not sure if the books said Crabbe and Goyle's dad's names so I just made some up.. If they were in the book oh well because now their names are Butch and Donald. Please REVIEW… it seriously makes me want to write sooner and more!

****

Thank Yous to My Reviewers

BurningIce22 - Glad you liked the prank! I wrote the little rhyme for it in study hall one day haha

Princess Myra - So sorry about leaving Remus and Remi!! I realized that too when I finished my last chapter so I put some stuff with them in it just for you and I'll do my best to keep them in the story and keep them playing an active role.

Firewalker32 - We'll just have to see what Tia does next…

Courtney - Thank you so much!!

Sexy Slytherin Sweetie - Ah I think I love you, you're so nice!! You put me on you favorite list that just makes me so happy!! Keep reading it'll just keep getting better I promise! Oh yeah congrats! You're my 50th reviewer… Yay!

Liz - I'm honored that you gave me a review!! I think that's awesome that you want to give me some ideas and if you ever think of any feel free to tell me and if not I'll think of some stuff my brains got some interesting stuff up there.


	16. Last Day of January

****

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! Just so much has been going on with starting 10th grade which in my area is the first year of high school. It only took me one day to write this so that might make you angry but it means good things. It means I got ideas in my head again and that I'm back in the groove of writing. Well here it is.

****

Chapter 16

---January 31---

Lily woke up around 9 and grumbled as she slipped on a sweater and sweatpants. She ran a brush through her mangled hair then made her way to the common room. She spotted Sirius coming downstairs so she met him halfway.

"James still up there?" Lily asked a bit groggily.

Sirius twitched, "You're not much of a sight in the morning you know that?"

Lily scowled and pushed passed him. "Lily Bob you know I'm just messing with you! I think you're the most beautiful girl I know after Andi." Sirius called to her.

Lily didn't answer and instead made her way to the Sixth Year's room. "James?" Lily questioned softly as she pushed the door open a crack .

No one answered so she softly let herself in hoping Peter would be dressed this time. She looked around and found that no one was in there but James's curtains were pulled shut. She crept over and slipped behind the curtain to find a sleeping James.

She sat down on the side of his bed and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Wake up."

James didn't wake up but instead rolled closer to her and smiled. Lily couldn't help but giggle. "James get up, please." Lily said louder.

James eyes slowly opened and he sat up and looked up at her and crinkled his face. "Do I look that bad this morning? Sirius said I wasn't much of sight and now you give me that face." Lily said annoyed.

James gave a laugh and pulled her into a hug. "You're beautiful, you're always beautiful. Just thought it was kind of early."

Lily smiled. "It's just dreary out so it looks earlier then it is."

James nodded and slid out of bed and into the bathroom. Lily opened his bedside table drawer and pulled a framed picture out. It was a black and white picture of three boys and one girl. The young boy with the glasses in the picture was unmistakable James. Right next to him with his arm around James's neck was none other than Sirius. The other boy and girl Lily didn't recognize.

When James returned from the bathroom Lily handed him the framed picture. "Who are those two?" Lily said pointing to the girl and boy.

James smiled slightly. "That's my older sister Khara, she's twenty-two. And that's my younger brother Jack, he's eight now."

"You never told me about them." Lily said still looking at the picture. "They really look like you."

"Yeah people always said we looked alike. I thought you knew about them I guess." James said. "I know about your sister, Petunia."

Lily crinkled her face and looked at him confused. "How do you know about her?"

James laughed like it was obvious. "Lily I liked you since our third year, I know more about you then you would want anyone to know."

Lily smirked. "That's a scary thought."

James smiled back. "I know." James said putting the picture on top of his bedside table next to a picture of him and Lily at the ball. "Want some breakfast?"

Lily 's growling stomach answered his question. They made their way to the Great Hall and Lily sat down leaving a space for James to squeeze between her and Sirius.

"Do I smell or something?" Sirius asked Lily.

"No but you are rude." Lily said trying to keep an angry face.

Sirius smirked. "You're just fishing for a compliment but I ain't giving you one because I know my comment won James a kiss or something like it. So if anything I should be getting a thanks from James."

"Thank you." James said with a sideways smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Where's Andi?"

"I think she ate already, I don't know where she is now." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Since when is anything about Andi handled so lightly I thought you guys liked each other again?" Lily asked.

Sirius sighed. "I'm not supposed to act like I like her we're supposed to start as friends, duh."

Lily just nodded not knowing if she should laugh or give his shoulder a squeeze. She was about to say something to end the silence but the post came instead. Everyone watched as a couple dozen owl's flew in to the Great Hall. Lily, James, and Sirius were all surprised when a barn owl stuck it's leg out in front of Lily.

"Whose it from?" James asked.

Lily furrowed her brow. "I don't recognize the handwriting."

She read over the short note. "That's weird."

"What is it?" James asked a little worried.

"It's from Tray he wants me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower once I get this." She said handing him the note.

James skimmed the note and tried to keep a normal look on his face. "Why did he send you mail by a school owl?"

Lily shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing. I guess I should go then. I promise it won't be all day I'll find you afterwards. Where are you going to be?"

"Either on the grounds or in the common room or with the guys." James said.

"Alright see you later." Lily said planting a quick kiss on his cheek and hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"Bye." James mumbled.

"You alright Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine." James said with a slight smile.

-------

Lily made her way to the Astronomy Tower as fast as she could hoping that this would go quick. Lily finally arrived and when she entered she found Tray staring out the window.

"Hey." Lily said brightly.

Tray turned around and offered a kind smile. "Hey Lily."

"Anything interesting going on." Lily said walking up next to him to look out the window.

"Nothing too special." Tray said wringing his hands.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yes, well no, I mean I will be." Tray stuttered.

Lily sat down on the sill and pat the spot next to her and he sat down next to her. "There's no rush just tell me what's up." Lily said.

"Well I like you Lily, I like you a lot. The old me would still go after you even though I know you and James are really happy together but I've changed some and I know that would only make you hate me more. So I just had to tell you for my sake and I don't want you to think you have to hang out with me but I would like us to be friends." Tray said with a sigh of relief.

Lily gave him a short hug. "That was pretty mature of you. James and I are very happy together. But I would like it too if we were friends." Lily said with a smile.

Tray smiled "It felt good telling you. You can go find James now."

"Are you sure we can hang out if you want." Lily said

"And have James worried no way." Tray said. "I'll see around Lily."

"Alright, bye Tray." Lily said giving him another hug.

Lily headed to the common room. When she got there she saw Remus at a table. "Hey Remus did James come back?"

Remus looked up from his homework and gave a weak smile. "Yeah he's up in the room."

"You alright?" Lily asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to get this homework done so I can spend the rest of the weekend with Remi." Remus explained.

Lily smiled. "Good luck then."

"Thanks." Remus said.

Lily gave him a wink then headed up the boy's staircase and into the Sixth Year's room. She didn't bother to knock.

"James?" Lily called out as she entered the room.

The door clicked shut and Lily screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. The person clamped their hand over her mouth and spun her around in their arms.

Lily stopped trying to scream when she met James's eyes. He let go of her mouth and smirked at her. "Don't ever do that again James Potter you scared me half to death! I've been attacked before you know." Lily sputtered.

James face dropped. "I'm sorry Lily I didn't mean to remind you of that. I wasn't thinking straight." James said ruffling his hair. "Can you forgive me?:

Lily sighed. "Of course just think before you act next time."

James nodded. "That was pretty quick don't you thing?"

"Yeah he just wanted to tell me something and that was it." Lily said shrugging.

James wanted to dig deeper but he knew that would make him seem jealous so he let it go. "So you're all mine today?"

Lily smirked. "I'm all yours."

-----

"Adams." Jenna called coldly down the corridor.

Andi turned around to see a scantily clad girl walking toward her. "Yes?"

"Listen Barbie, stay away from Sirius he doesn't want your type. He wants a girl who can keep him entertained and you definitely don't do that for him." Jenna said smugly.

"Look Jenna, I know you act like you don't have a hint of caring in you but just listen to me. Me and Sirius had a little rough patch and we're finally getting along again and sometime in the near future we plan to get back together. So for your sake and mine just go for someone else." Andi said calmly.

"So you think that I'm just going to walk away and give up?" Jenna asked incredulously.

Andi nodded her head. "Yeah I do. In fact I think you will find yourself interested in Zack Kurts."

Jenna's stern face softened. "He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Andi shook his head. "Then what am I wasting my time on Sirius for? Jenna said with a giggle and Andi just shrugged.

Jenna gave Andi a hug surprising the both of them. "Sorry just got excited, don't get any ideas about us being friends or anything." Jenna said backing up a bit.

"I'd never expect that." Andi said plainly.

With that Jenna turned on her heel and took off down the hallway. Andi continued on her way down the hallway headed towards the common room. Remi met up with her on the way.

"Seen Remus?" Remi asked.

"Seen Sirius?" Andi asked.

"You lose, I asked first." Remi said with a smirk.

"No I haven't now answer me." Andi said.

"No I haven't." Remi mocked.

"Maybe they're together somewhere." Andi offered.

"It's a possibility." Remi said.

Once they got to the common room Remi spotted Remus who was heading down the stairs.

Before Remi could start baby talking him Andi got to him first. "Remus have you seen Sirius?"

"Yeah I think…" Was all Remus got out before Remi planted her lips on his.

They didn't stop with one kiss either and Andi looked at them almost disgusted. "Remi can you get your tongue out of his mouth just long enough so he can tell me where Sirius is?"

Remi pulled back and smirked. "Fine, and my tongue wasn't in his mouth."

"Yeah well close enough. So where is he?" Andi asked.

"Quidditch field." Remus said shortly.

"Thanks." Andi said heading for the door.

When she got to the field she found Sirius flying around on his broom. "Sirius!" Andi called.

Sirius spotted her immediately and dove straight at her causing her to scream. Sirius laughed as he dismounted his broom right next to her.

"Hello!" Sirius said cheerily.

"Someone's in a good mood." Andi said grinning.

"Have no reason to be in a bad mood now do I?" Sirius said walking toward the team room.

"Well I guess not." Andi said as she waited for Sirius to put his broom back.

When Sirius returned he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her squeeze. "So what do you want to do?"

"Anything is fine as long as I'm with you." Andi said blushing.

Sirius laughed. "You're too cute."

Andi gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Sirius turned around and put his hand on her arm. "What? What's wrong?"

"Hah, got you!" Andi said running off onto the pitch.

Sirius paused for just moment before he ran out after her. "Get back here Andi Adams!" Sirius called.

Andi giggled as he started to get closer. "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yeah?" Sirius called pouncing on her and knocking her right of her feet.

The two laid clutching their sides from laughing so much. "You're pretty fast for a girl." Sirius said with a smirk as he turned to look at her.

Andi smiled brightly. "You're pretty slow for a boy."

Sirius smirk fell from his face. "Hey now that was mean."

Andi laughed. "The truth hurts."

"It's snowing!" Sirius said jumping up.

Andi slowly got up and looked straight up. "It is isn't?"

Sirius smiled and looked over at her. "It is."

------

The three girls laid in their individual beds tired and worn out from the day.

"Guess what?" Lily asked.

"What?" Remi asked groggily.

"Tray likes me." Lily said lazily.

Andi sat up and looked over at her. "Well of course he does, you're beautiful."

Lily smiled. "Thanks Andi. Should I tell James or will that just cause trouble?"

"He doesn't need to know." Remi said with a shrug. "It's not like it matters anyway since you don't like Tray."

"True." Lily said. "Hey Andi guess who I saw together today."

"Who?" Andi asked interested.

"Jenna Lane and Zack Kurts. Well actually Jenna was just headed towards him but I'm guessing that means she's over Sirius." Lily said with a smile.

Andi smirked. "I talked to her today and told her that she should go after him."

"Now how is that going to work? Zack likes to go for unsuspecting virgins and I don't think Jenna fits that category." Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"It probably won't work, but Jenna doesn't like to give up and if Zack is desperate enough he'll take her and if not it will keep her out of mine and Sirius's hair anyways. I think Zack gave up on me anyway, which is perfectly fine with me." Andi said laying her head back down.

"That's good." Lily said through a yawn. "Goodnight Andi. Goodnight Remi."

Neither answered so Lily just shrugged and closed her eyes.

-------------------

****

A/N: I probably should of made it longer considering how long I made you wait but I figured this way I could get it out faster. I didn't really like this chapter but hopefully some of you did. PLEASE REVIEW!!

****

Thanks to My Reviewers

BurningIce22 - Thanks for the great review, it is amazing what we think up during school. Haha.

Firewalker32 - Thank you!!!

Molly - Hahah I loved your review

Sexy Slytherin Sweetie - Thanks for the suggestion Caitlin you're right it was pretty jerky I think I just got lazy

Erkith - Sirius was just mad about Zack he wasn't being controlled, I think I'm going to have his anger play a part later on and you'll find stuff out then

Holly-evans - I'm glad you like it

The queen of whatever - Thank you so much for telling other people about my story maybe you can get them to write me some reviews because I love hearing what people think

A - Haha I love that name Butch Crabbe it goes well I think

Lost without a name - Aww thank you so much for your response to my author's note, I was expecting people to yell at me for taking so long but instead I had people like you sending me sympathy, I appreciated that very much

Dragons Maiden - Thanks I'm glad you like my story

Flames of Desire - Sorry it took me so long but I should be able to keep up with it now since I'm not playing any sports at the moment, before I was so occupied with soccer and tennis and school

The queen of whatever - So sorry about your report that got erased! This new technology is screwy, man!


	17. One Downcast Day

****

Chapter 17

February 17

A week or two passed and not much changed. Sirius and Andi were still just friends and Valentine's day passed. None of them did anything too special they mostly all just hung out. Tia turned back to her normal self and she shot the Marauders dirty looks whenever she was given the opportunity.

On this particular Tuesday classes seemed to drag on at ridiculously slow pace. Every student could barely keep their heads off their desks. When classes finally were over the mood stayed the same. The student body dispersed and went to their separate destinations. James, Lily, Andi, Remi, Remus, Sirius, and Peter decided to head to the common room. When they got there they all plopped down in a couch in front of the fire. Though it was mid-February it was still frigid cold.

"Could this day have been more of a drag?" Remus groaned,

Remus wasn't expecting a reply but Peter being clueless as always answered. "No, it was terrible."

The group looked over at Peter and looked him over as if they just met him. James felt even worse then. He was one of Peter's only friends and he hadn't been much of a great friend in the last few months. As he thought about it he realized he could hardly remember Peter being included in their activities in the past school year. It was too quiet for James to stand as everyone just sat there feeling awkward.

"So Pete, buddy, how's the girlfriend?" James asked almost sneering at his own question. He remembered when he first met his girlfriend, Eva, at the ball and called Lily a mudblood. James lightened up when he thought of how Sirius had tackled her though.

"She's great, we've gotten pretty close and I made friends with her friends." Peter said with a slight smile.

Sirius crossed him arms over his chest and scowled. "Petey I thought I told you I don't want you messing with them. They aren't a good crowd and I don't want any friend of mine associating with them." Sirius said staring hard at Peter.

Peter was furious and he jumped out of his seat and poked his finger at Sirius. "First off I absolutely _hate_ being called Petey. Second who do you think you are telling me who I can and can not hang out with, you're worse then my mother! Third of all you'll never be as a good of a friend as the Slytherins are to me!" Peter finished growing more vicious through his speech.

With that Peter exited the common room. "Wow, over the past few months that kid got some balls." Sirius said amazed.

James got up from his seat then and when Sirius got up too James gave him a hard shove back into his seat and kept walking briskly to the door.

"James, where you going man?" Sirius called to him.

James ignored the question, Sirius had pushed Peter too far this time and that was evident. James made his way down the corridor and it wasn't long until he came across a pacing Peter. He was clenching his fists and mumbling mean things involving Sirius.

"Pete, you alright?" James asked looking Peter over.

Peter stopped his pacing and looked up still obviously angry. His fists loosened and he softened a bit when he saw it was James and only James.

"He never treated me with respect, he always thought he was better than me. He never treated me like he treated you and Remus and he can't even let me be happy with people who do accept me." Peter vented.

James sighed. "I know Pete, none of us have been that great of a friend the past couple of months and I'm sorry about that. Sirius didn't mean the things he was saying, he was just trying to protect you."

Peters face grew angry again. "Don't defend him James! Why is it that you think you have to mend everything going on between us? If Sirius was really just saying that because he cared and because he wanted to protect me then he should tell me himself. Alright? Stay out of this for once James!" Peter shouted stomping off.

James stood there for a little bit soaking it all in. "Sirius was right, he did get some balls." James said to himself as he made his way back to the common room.

Later that downcast day, Andi sat alone in the library trying to get an annoying essay on football for Muggle Studies done. "Oh I don't understand this at all, how can anyone find this entertaining to watch." Andi said aloud to herself.

After some time she felt two large hands cover her eyes and she couldn't help but smile but she tried to remain serious. "Sirius, dear, I told you I needed to get my homework done before I can hang out."

The person removed their hands and moved around so they were sitting next to Andi. "So the rumors are true, huh? You and Sirius are together." He said with a half hearted smile.

"Oh sorry Zack, I uh, thought you were Sirius." Andi said putting down her essay. "We're not really together, actually." She said after a pause.

"So, uh I guess you gave up on us then?" Zack said rather to the point.

Andi just sat back and looked his face over for a bit trying to pick up on his emotion and his motives. He wasn't giving her much to work with. "You do realize we haven't talked for about a month, don't you?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do realize that." Zack said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Every time I've gone to talk to you you're off somewhere with Sirius or that dirty, whore of a girl is chasing me around."

"Oh right, you prefer to be the whore of the relationship." Andi said snidely.

Zack was taken aback "What are you insinuating? That I sleep around? Is that what you're saying?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying, don't try to pull off the innocent act!" Andi snapped.

"How is it that you know something about my life that I myself don't know?" Zack asked incredulously. "Maybe you should get the real facts before you go assuming I'm a man whore!"

"I did, Tray told Lily that you go for sweet, little, unsuspecting virgins and I fit that category evidently and that's why you pursued me. You know I'm not the only virgin in this school, go for one of them. Just stay away from me, Remi, and Lily."

The angry fire left Zack's eyes as he sat back in his seat and relaxed. "Unsuspecting virgins, huh? He said that?" Zack asked without emotion.

Andi noticed his change of mood so she too sat back in her seat and relaxed more. "Yeah, he said it's a sixth sense of yours to be able to tell if they're a virgin or not."

"I see." Zack said brushing his chin with his fingertips.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Andi asked a bit annoyed.

Zack let out a slight sigh. "Andi, I'm a virgin myself." Zack said looking up to meet her eyes.

Andi looked back and saw the sincerity of his glance, he was telling the truth. "You really are telling the truth aren't you?" Andi asked amazed and Zack gave a slight nod. "Then why would Tray say that?"

"Well, before me and Linda were going out last year she was a virgin. And when we broke up, she well, she wasn't." Zack said glumly.

"Wait that makes no sense you just said that you…" Suddenly it dawned on her. "She slept with someone else?"

Zack nodded. "I never really found out who it was, I just knew it was a seventh year from last year. Quite frankly I don't want to know who it was."

"That still doesn't explain why Tray would say that about you." Andi said confused.

"You never heard?" Zack asked surprised. "She' pregnant. That's why she didn't come back this year. So everyone thinks I'm the father and she's due in two weeks. The real father wants nothing to do with the child so she's going to try to get me to pay for child support by putting me as the child's father on the birth certificate and there's really not much I can do to stop her."

"You're kidding me?" Andi asked stunned. "She breaks your heart by sleeping with someone when you guys had been going out for over a year and now she's trying to get child support from you. That little, little…"

"Yeah I know." Zack said knowing what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." Andi said giving Zack's hand a squeeze.

"For what?"

"For assuming what Tray said way true." Andi said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Zack said. "So you and Sirius will be going out soon I assume."

"Don't assume like that, look what happened when I assumed." Andi said scooping up her homework and giving Zack a wave and a slight smile as she left.

Zack was a bit confused by her last comment but he let the thought drift away as he set to work on his own homework.

As Andi made her way down the corridor towards the Great Hall she too thought of the last comment she had made. Was she giving Zack false hope or did she still have a sort of connection with him. She just brushed it off as she entered the Great Hall for dinner and sat with her friends.

"Get your work done?" Sirius asked.

"Uhh, not really. I'm sure Lily can help me out though, right dear?" Andi asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah sure." Lily said with a shrug. "I don't see how you didn't get it done with all the time you were in the library. We're you distracted?" Lily asked sending a look to Sirius who in turn just shrugged.

"It wasn't me, me and James were out on the beautiful pitch on this ugly day." Sirius said a bit muffled from the food in his mouth.

The group talked more and after dinner they went back to the common room but James didn't join them. Nor did Peter because he was still ticked with Sirius. James told the others that he had to go to the library but that was just a cover up. He was in search of someone.

James walked towards the library as he waved goodbye to his friends. Once they were out of sight he went in the direction he had seen the person go. After walking up and down corridors for quite a bit of time James finally caught sight of who he was looking for. He was alone.

James grabbed the front of his robes and shoved him into the wall. The person merely smirked. "I suppose you're going to give me a pounding huh, Potter?" Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk. "You know you don't have the guts. Plus if you want to become Head Boy a fight won't look good on your record."

James released him and grew angrier as Malfoy's face was overcome with a bigger smirk. "So, why is it that you want to pound me?"

"You know full well why." James spat.

"Oh, right now I remember, that sign on your girlfriend's back. Oh what did it say? I believe it said something along the line of 'I'm a dirty mudblood, kill me before I reproduce.'" Malfoy said letting out a few low laughs. "How'd she like that one?"

"She didn't see it. I wasn't going to give you the pleasure of putting her down." James said coldly. "Ever heard of the expressing, pick on someone your own size. Why has Lily been the object of your torturing the last two weeks?" James asked coldly.

"It keeps Tia happy and when I keep Tia happy she keeps me happy." Malfoy said with a smirk of delight.

"You trashy bastard." James muttered under his breath. "Leave Lily alone or you'll have to answer to the Marauders." James said poking his finger at him as he went to leave.

"I'm not scared of your lame, prat group Potter." Malfoy called but James kept walking and ignored him.

When James got back to the common room he was annoyed to see most of the Gryffindor house in there but none were his friends. He headed up to his room and found Sirius, Remus, Remi, Andi, and Lily all lounging around his dorm.

"Oh, good you're done. These stupid girls can't think of anything to do, we need some help Prongs." Sirius said as James slipped off his shoes.

"Sorry can't help you, I'm going to hop in the shower." James said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Well looks like we're back to counting how many nails are on the floor boards then." Sirius said averting his eyes back to the floor.

Some time into James's long shower he heard a faint click and the sound of the door quietly opening. James peeked out the curtain and watched as Lily looked from the shed clothes on the floor to James's head and she gave him a grin.

"Lily Evans you bad girl, what are doing in here?" James asked seductively.

Lily laughed softly so the others in the room wouldn't hear since they hadn't even noticed her exit. She put the toilet lid down and sat on it. "You can get back to showering I just wanted to be in your company." Lily said softly.

James had been done for a good bit of time but he just hadn't felt like getting out of the warm comfort the shower gave him so he turned the shower off and Lily furrowed her brow. "Hand me that towel could you?" James asked. Lily tossed him the towel next to her and tried to look the other way as he stepped out of the shower with just a towel around his waist

James laughed at her shyness. "Would you be a dear and hand me my clothes?"

Lily picked up the clothes from the floor and handed them to him and she dared a glance at his bare chest. "I saw that!" James exclaimed grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her into a tight embrace.

The door swung open seconds later revealing four surprised people. James towel came undone and the only thing covered was his front which was held up by Lily's body. Luckily the others only had a side view. James quickly fixed his towel and his cheeks turned a cherry red as did Lily's.

"This is kind of awkward." James said biting at his lips.

"Hey we didn't mean to interrupt anything, we just heard you shouting and we found that rather unusual." Remi said with a smirk at the couple's embarrassment.

"We can leave if you want, you can have the room to yourself to do whatever you want. Just stay out of my bed." Sirius said receiving a punch from both Lily and Andi.

"Bugger off, Sirius." James said as he took Lily's hand and led her out of the bathroom. "I'll be just a second." James said shutting the curtain around his bed and appearing shortly after dressed in muggle clothes.

"Want to tease us some more?" James asked opening the curtains around his bed all the way and laying down.

"I don't understand how Lily got in the bathroom." Andi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I opened the door and walked in, you didn't notice because you were all too busy with the stupid floor boards." Lily said with a laugh.

"Next time you try to shower together don't be so loud." Remus said with a wink.

"Alright, now that you all said something or another about our little escapade can we move on to something else?" James asked annoyed.

The four looked from one another than to Lily and James. "Nah." They said in unison.

Lily and James gave each other a look then sat back and took the beatings.

****

A/N: Well that took a while I know and it wasn't very long either. I'm sure people who come back to read it get annoyed because they don't remember the beginning because I myself had to read over the whole story again to get back into the story. I'm not going to be offended if you stop reading my story because I take too long to update. I do it for my readers, yes, but I also do it because I enjoy writing. So I may not get another chapter up for a month or maybe I'll have one done next week, it all depends on my schedule. Sorry for the inconvenience my devoted readers. Reviews are still appreciated!

****

Thanks to My Reviewers

Flame of Desire - That's so cool that you play soccer, it's my favorite sport. My spring season starts this Saturday so I'm back to having a sport but it only takes up three nights of my week. Woo I'm excited!

****

BurningIce22 - It's true Jenna didn't do much, she just added to the effect, she may be in later chapters though. Thanks for understanding.

Isis360 - Thanks so much! Yeah maybe more people read this story then I think but my reviews seem to be from the same few people. Oh well I love my few reviewers anyways.

Lilly - Thanks!

E.G. Potter - Aww thanks your comment made me smile J


End file.
